Remembering The Knight
by ldydeb
Summary: ASequel to Trapping the Knight. Her memory gone, Michael must train Selena to join FLAG for her own protection. Will their feelings get in the way? There will be Secrets, Betrayal, but most of all Love and the Monster of her Nightmares.
1. Default Chapter

Knight Rider

Remember The Knight

Part I  
By Ldydeb  
  


The Foundation for Law and Government was a bustle of activity.  Michael and KITT drove through its gates, both feeling very glad to be home.  Michael was eager to know the news on Salina Kirk's recovery.  It had been only a few weeks since he'd seen her in the hospital.  He had been shocked to find that her injuries had been more extensive than Devon had led him to believe while he was busy chasing the monster that had been responsible for putting Salina in the hospital.  Michael had come to visit her only to learn that her mind had not only locked away memories of him, but also over two years of her life.  As if protecting her from herself – her sanity – her conscience buried anything and everything to do with Patrick Judson and his brutal enslavement of her.

It was hoped that through therapy, medication and hypnosis that the doctors could help her recover her memory in a safe environment yet not cause her to become unstable.  Devon especially was hopeful; and not just because he needed her testimony to convict Patrick's accomplices, but also because he had become fond of the woman.  Devon had admired her investigative talents – talents that had been displayed in the reports Selena had done for her former company, Judson International before Patrick had stolen it from his father.  Michael realized that He and Devon shared a great feeling of guilt and failure for the way they had mishandled the Judson case from the beginning.  They both knew, like Selena had so painfully accused them, that if her sisters had stayed at the Foundation that fateful day, like she had begged, they would not have fallen into harm's way; and, she would not have been forced by Patrick Judson to kidnap Michael and steal KITT.  He and Devon had promised to protect her and her sisters if she cooperated in their investigation.  Instead Patrick cruelly drove Selena to the brink of insanity, faking Michael Knight's death to convince Selena she was helpless and alone.  Then just as she learned the truth and was about to be rescued by the very much alive Michael Knight; and her sisters were safe and unharmed; Selena was pushed over the side of a cliff.  Michael had been sent out on another assignment to chase down monsters while Selena suffered and then mended from the physical injuries of her ordeal.

As Michael entered the outer offices of the Foundation, he was greeted with the scent of wild jasmine.  His eyes caught sight of a shapely figure bent down under a desk in front of the door that led to Devon's office.  Only her long Auburn hair, simply braided down her back was visible.  His urge was to reach out and smother her with a million grateful-she-was-alive kisses.  Instead, he cleared his throat, "Hello?  Excuse me."

Bright emerald eyes rose out from where the woman knelt.  A smile lit up her face – gone were the bruises around her eyes, the bloody lip.  The only evidence of her abuse:  A thin ragged line, a scar, running down the very outside edge, from her ear along the bone resting faintly in the hollow of her cheek.  Selena replied, "Hello again, Mr. Knight, nice to see you.  Devon has been very impatient in waiting for you."

Concern heavy in his voice, Michael asked, "How are you, Selena?  Last time we were together you were still in the hospital."

Selena tried to remain professional; but her smile faded, her eyes averted Michael's and her hand self-consciously tried to cover-up the hated injury when she realized where Michael was looking.  She misinterpreted his look of concern for a look of pity.  She knew Devon Miles had been a friend of her former employer, Patrick Judson Senior – a man she could barely remember but knew had something to do with the accident that left her battered and missing a good chunk of her past.  Every time she tried to bring up a memory the result was disastrous.  

There was something very familiar about the man who stood before her desk.  She remembered him talking to Devon while she was in the hospital.  Bonne and a nurse had been helping her get used to her crutches.  Selena noticed Michael – a split second she saw herself standing outside, drenched from the rain and this man throwing his jacket around her shoulders and then putting her into this weird, sci-fi car.  Nothing else connected.  Selena didn't know why she was walking in the rain or where the man had taken her after that.  When she tried to think about it more, her head became an electrical field of pain, shooting sparks behind her eyes and down her neck.  But as she watched Devon talking to him, her heart felt warm and tender.  She knew she wanted, needed to meet him. Then Devon had explained who Michael was and from her sisters she learned that it was he who had rescued them from the man she could not remember.  Her heart told her there was more to Michael Knight – their relationship to each other than just him coming to save her sisters.  

Now as he stood before her desk, her initial reaction had been one of pleasant surprise – excitement to see him.  Then she found him looking at the scarred side of her face.  She was both ashamed and irritated at him because he knew how she got the hated thing and she could not stand what she thought was his pity.  Ignoring his stares, she responded to his greeting, "I'm fine, Mr. Knight.  I hear congratulations are in order.  Devon is very excited about the success of the operation this time."

Michael wanted to pull her hand away from her face, tell her that she was still very beautiful.  Instead he politely inquire, "How are Jazz and Tina?"

Worry appeared in Selena's manner as she replied, "Better than I am.  They have been talking to therapists Devon arranged."  She spoke in a tone that said she was both grateful and ashamed, "I don't know why he has been helping us like this.  I may not remember much, but from the stories I've heard I am as much to blame as this Patrick Jr."  The name rolled off her tongue like it was dirty, hated.

Michael fiercely replied, looking deeply into her green eyes, "That is not true, Selena!  No One! And I mean No One will ever blame you!  You are not responsible for anything that happened!"

Selena studied Michael closely, absorbing his strength into her own.  A very tiny smile appeared, "Devon is waiting for you in his office.  Are you ready?"

Michael nodded.  He waited, resisting the urge to reach out to help Selena.  It took a few minutes for her to rise up from the floor.  Her right leg encased in a walking cast up to her knee.  Her hand reached out for the cane she kept behind a nearby filing cabinet.  Her ability to get around with it had improved a great deal since Michael's last trip home.  Michael was pleased and proud of her as she led him slowly down the corridor to Devon's office.

Coming into the familiar office, Michael found Devon drowning in files and paperwork.  His desk was covered with a mass of colored folders.  Gone was the distinguished, no-nonsense very organized man.  Around the room lay a sea of boxes, some taped and ready to move, some empty and waiting to be filled, some half-filled, and some filled to over flowing.  Inside them were computer reports, disks, photographs, old books and an array of items that waited to be packed, labeled, and stored.  Michael asked, amusement thick in his voice, "What is all of this?"

Devon had just finished going through his thousandth case file, trying to decide whether it was old, closed out forever, needed to be pitched, needed to be stored on computer disk in order to reduce what was kept in the main offices of the Foundation and which were to be moved to storage.  He looked up from underneath the mess and grimaced, "OH.  Hello, Michael.  Ask HER what I'm doing.  This woman is more of an organizer than I am!"

Selena watched her new employer closely.  Though he was grumpy she knew he was pleased with the way she worked and her ideas about making The Foundation run more efficiently; to be able to reduce the administrative budget so that the funds could be given to Bonnie for KITT and for Michael.  She met his grumpy tone with one of concern, "Devon, you have been going through these files since 8 o'clock this morning!  Time to stop for lunch."  She hobbled over to a long table on the side wall where a coffer maker sat surrounded by tea cups with matching saucers, a small pitcher of milk; a bowl of freshly cut slices of lemon, a metal container of tea bags, another with little bags of sugar, and a platter of pastries.  The coffee maker's pot was not filled with coffee, but hot water.  Selena gently withdrew a saucer and teacup; filled the cup with a tea bag and hot water; added a dribble of milk to the cup; and began the trek across the room to a cleared conference table.

Devon watched, already tasting the heavenly, soothing brew.  He instructed, "Selena, please bring that here.  I want to finish this…"

Selena set the cup down and interrupted, hobbling over to his desk, "I don't think so, Devon.  You need a break and to talk to Michael.  She lifted the file from his hands and then tapped his shoulder.  "…rise, and I'll arrange for something more healthy than those fat filled, sugared things over there."

Michael held himself from laughing.  He would bet that Devon had not expected Selena to take over after he took her on to be his assistant.  Devon didn't even argue, just rose and meekly let Selena guide him to the table.  Michael's laughter ceased when Selena turned on him and demanded, "Michael, when was the last time you ate a decent meal?"

From Michael's wrist came KITT's voice, "About a month ago, Miss Kirk.  And good for you!  My sensors tell me both Devon and Michael need some nourishment."

Selena heard the voice and looked about to see who had spoken to her.  For a second she thought she had lost her mind, until Michael spoke, bringing his wrist communicator to his mouth, "I eat, KITT!  Cut it out!"

Selena's brow wrinkled in confused recognition as she questioned, "That's…That's KITT?"  Her eyes remained puzzled; her mind however flashed a picture of herself speaking to the communicator, of hearing KITT's voice.  A brilliant, painful static invaded her thoughts, the result a twisting inside her brain – her temple pounding against her skull.  In pain she reached to her forehead, her free hand reaching to steady herself against the edge of the table.  Her stomach wanted to expel its contents, her legs threatening to crumble beneath her.

Michael was across the room and at her side before Devon, who was closer to her could reach out to steady her.  Michael felt her lean into him, her free hand reaching to his arm.  The pain left as quickly as it appeared, Selena smiling slightly in embarrassment at her rescuer.  Breathing away the rest of the attack, she joked, "Guess I could use to eat too."

Devon asked, "Did you remember something?"

With a grimace, Selena indicated, "Almost," with a nod of head.

Devon asked, "It brought another attack?"

Selena replied, "I'm fine, Devon.  Thank You."  She looked back at Michael's wrist and sighed, "that's how you talk to The Knight Industries Two Thousand, isn't it? Devon and Bonnie told me about you and your friend, Michael.  I guess…I just didn't…remember"  Her tone was anxious.  Her mind tried to open up again only to cause more pain.  Shaking away the troubling thoughts, she stood up from the chair and excused, "I'll be back with lunch."  Before Michael could say anything, express concern or sympathy, Selena took a firm hold of her cane and ran out of the office.

Michael turned to Devon as the door closed behind her.  Before he could ask, Devon remarked, "No, Michael.  She is not completely well.  When she tries or something becomes familiar, it causes her great pain.  Dr. Lindel advised that was to be expected.  The trauma of the events too recent for her to feel safe in remembering them."

Michael's irritation was evident.  KITT asked, "Then why was she released from the hospital?"

Devon explained, "Because she's not in any danger of hurting herself or anyone else.  Other than the amnesia, she's perfectly healthy."

Michael remarked dryly, "Real perfect!  She can't walk without help!"

Devon laughed, "I wouldn't try to help her, if I were you, Michael.  You saw her just now!  I don't know who runs this office any more…me or her and I'm having a hard time coming up with good excuses of why I haven't sent her on an assignment."

Michael was bewildered, "You mean she wants to be like ME!  Go chase after the scum of the earth!"

Devon replied, "Very much so, Michael.  As soon as she's off that cane, she wants me to arrange for her to train at the Los Angeles Police Academy.  She already has a degree in criminal justice and forensic science from UCLA.  I believe that was why Judson Senior hired her in the first place.  He needed someone he could completely trust and knew how to do criminal investigations."

Michael replied, "But look where it got her!"  Her wanted her to stay safely behind Foundation walls!  He wanted her to a "mom" to her sisters!

Understanding Michael's thoughts, Devon responded, "I did try to talk her out of it.  Bonnie even tried.  I told her she was needed more here, helping me."  Looking around at the project Selena had started, knowing how much she had already accomplished in the short time she had worked. Devon continued, "And as you can see, that was not a lie!  I didn't realize how much I needed an assistant until now.  I don't know what I'll do when she goes to the other side."

Michael remarked, "Then don't let her, Devon.  You don't have to let her become a Foundation investigator!"

Selena came through the doors at that moment, directing another woman who was dressed in a housekeeper's uniform and pushing a cart filled to overflowing with food.  Selena had heard the tail end of the exchange between Michael and Devon.  She spoke up, "Thank you, Mrs. Greenly.  I'll bring you the cart when we're finish.  Would you please send a basket over to the lab for Bonnie and her team?  I'm sure they are ready to take a quick break."

When the woman had gone, Selena turned to Devon and suggested, "I'd try the fruit salad, it looks heavenly."  She turned away, saying, "I'll go back to my little, safe desk where I belong, now."  The words were said with ridicule.  She hobbled past a cabinet and stopped in front of a bin that read "New" on the outside.  She fingered through the red folders reading through the labels.  A small satisfied smile appeared as she pulled a folder from the pile.  She approached the table, stopping between the two men who wanted to over-protect her.  She laid the file open.  She informed, "This is about an organization that offers desperate pregnant women a place to go for help, only to get them to sign away their children into a private adoption.  Looks legitimate, except that there are no records of the mothers, no records of where the children have gone, no records of their funding or expenses.  The girls go to a building in the valley, told they will be taken to a halfway house somewhere in the mountains where they will be fed, clothed, taught job skills, employment counseling, medical care, after care, and the choice to keep their babies with help afterward either way."

Devon remarked, "Sounds like a wonderful organization, Selena.  What interest would the Foundation have with this?"

Selena remarked, "I wasn't sure at first, Devon.  Until I discovered that the girls who have gotten on the bus for the halfway house have never returned.  The other odd thing is that several of these girl's families report getting letters for the first few weeks and then nothing.  When the organization is asked about the women, a document is presented with her signature giving up her child and a report on how she left the house for a new job far away."

Michael replied, "I'm not surprised, Selena.  I imagine it would be hard to come home without your child."

Selena retaliated, "Michael, hear me!  All of the girls signed away their children.  None of them have been heard from since – including the teenagers – the ones who haven't even graduated high school yet!  When the families try to use the supposed new address to reach the girl, the information is bogus.  Wrong phone number, no such person at this address.  Yet this organization's bankbook is very healthy and they've been making private shipments of something in the middle of the night and no one is doing inspections on the cargo.  There's no logs or manifests filed – nothing!"

Michael and Devon chorused, "How…"

Selena laughed, "Let's just say after we got this letter with this article inside it, I did a little background work."  She handed Devon the letter and Michael the article detailing the gruesome murder of a young woman on a mountain road near where the halfway house was located.  She then walked away, commenting, "It will be very interesting watching you get into this one, Michael.  Can KITT fake a pregnancy test?  I'm sure Bonnie and I can come up with something to disguise you as a woman."  She stopped by the cart of food, dished herself a plate of fruit.  She halted her movements and looked into the air wistfully.  "It's shame The Foundation doesn't have some able-bodied, trained female investigator for this.  She'd be able to get in with no problems."  Michael tried to speak, but Selena turned away from him, balancing her full plate in one hand and her cane in the other.  Without so much as spilling a drop, Selena made the distance from the cart to the door.  Michael waited for her to ask for help.  The door was closed and he knew there was no way she'd be able to open it with both hands full.

Devon had already lost this battle with her.  He refused to be put in his place by that young woman again.  He busied himself with the report she'd given him while enjoying his tea.

Michael crossed the room toward the door, stopping by the food tray.  He wanted to be close enough to help should she need it.  He too however had learned that Selena could be very stubborn to her own detriment.  She wanted so badly to keep proving that she didn't need anyone; she could "save" herself, that she ended up getting herself into trouble.  A smile came to him as he remembered a glass sailing at his head the last time he tried to talk sense to her.  He pulled a lid off a heated platter to discover a piping hot shredded steak, mozzarella, mushroom, onion, and pizza sauce on a soft "hoagie-style" bun.  It was the same sandwich he'd ordered the day he and Selena had taken her sisters shopping.  When he looked up she was smiling at him in self-satisfied amusement.  She supplied, to his questioning eyes, "I don't know why, but I had a feeling this would get you to eat."  She hooked her cane to her stiff wrist holding her plate.  She quickly opened the door and without using it stepped gingerly into the hallway.  Before closing the door, she added, "By the way, there are a few photographs you should take a look at.  One is of a certain captain of the Port Authority and a Vice President of Federal Union Bank exchanging envelopes.  There's a very scared and very young girl standing between them dressed as a hooker – a very bad hooker.  She can't be more than 15!  And, She looks a lot like the girl in photo #2.  Then again, what do I know?  I'm just a crippled secretary!"  She walked away allowing the door to slam behind her.

Michael rejoined Devon by the table.  Devon handed him the information.  Michael remarked, admiration and contrition in his voice, "This is not the same woman I met three months ago, Devon."  But images of her talking about fighting the system twice to become her sister's guardian, of her racing him to KITT, and of her daring to help him get information for his case against Patrick Judson came to mind.  He recalled witnessing first hand the tactics Patrick used to destroy Selena – things that Selena's mind had to erase in order to keep her sane and bring back the woman she used to be.

Devon replied, "Don't be fooled, Michael.  She is still on shaky ground.  Her temper is very short and at times violent.  But she is right, there is no way we can investigate this without help."

Michael replied, "I would agree except that she's still on that cane and still untrained.  She needs to be able to defend herself."

Devon agreed, "I know, Michael.  There is this project I can use to keep her here for awhile, but…"

Michael smiled, an idea floating through his head, "That is not what I am saying.  I want to train her.  Teach her what I know, help her build her strength."

Devon cautioned, "But what if something triggers her memory?  That could be very dangerous."

"She's already accepted me, Devon.  If I were going to cause her problems, they would have happened by now.  I think she trusts me deep down."

"That maybe, Michael, but you'll have to be very careful.  She has medicines to take and therapy to keep up with," Devon spoke understanding what Michael was suggesting.

Michael added, "Jasmine and Tina will need to be taken care of"

Devon agreed, "Not a problem, Michael.  They are staying with another of Selena's Aunts.  Do you remember when she told us about family living outside of San Francisco?  She was not lieing.  Jasmine and Tina are there until Lennox's trial begins."

Michael gave Devon a questioning glance.  Devon answered, "Yes, they have to testify, Michael.  Lennox's lawyers are contesting the kidnapping, murder, and attempted murder charges.  He claims Patrick and Selena duped him.  They were blackmailing him into cooperating.  He even produced a tape with Selena's voice seducing, then threatening him."

Michael took hold of the table, his sandwich becoming an unwelcome morsel in his mouth.  "But Jasmine and Tina?  What do they know?  Why do they have to get on the stand?  Why can't they just be interviewed by the judge?"  He remembered the first few nights after Selena went into the hospital.  Both he and Bonnie sat by the beds of the girls helpless to prevent the nightmares.  Michael wanted to kill the detective grilling Tina about her experiences.  She had sought safety inside his arms, weeping how she wanted to see Selena.  "Does Selena know?"  Michael asked.

Devon replied, "She knows, Michael.  She knows it is the only way to get Lennox and the few other thugs of Patrick's behind bars."

"When?"

"Not for a few weeks.  Trust me.  The Girls are in very good hands between Selena's family and the therapists I've arranged for.  I've also promised Selena that I would not let them take the stand if they might be harmed."

Michael swallowed a little of the lemonade he'd poured himself.  He smiled and took another taste.  He commented, "I'm gonna take her away from here."

"No, Michael.  She needs to stay close.  I told you!"

Michael replied, "I know!  I mean out of the mansion.  There's got to be somewhere on the far edge of this property where we can go."

Before Devon could respond, KITT spoke up, "There is that Foundation bungalow up in the mountains that border this property to the north, Devon."

Michael smiled, "Trust me, Devon.  I'll make sure no one ever abuses her again."

Devon thought a loud, "I wonder, Michael, we could create an uncontrollable monster.  She's got go much anger in her, I'm truly afraid for her."

Michael agreed, "I'll take care of her, Devon."

KITT offered, "And I'll take care of both of them, Devon."  The Plan was settled.


	2. Remember the Knight Ch2

Knight Rider

Remember The Knight

Part II  
By Ldydeb  
  


Over the next few weeks Devon and Selena continued the re-organization of The FLAG's business systems.  Everything from budget procedures to the filing systems were studied and modified to make it more efficient.  Devon waited for an opportune moment to bring up Michael's Training program.  As the month drew to a close so did the project.  Selena's cast had finally been removed.  Her leg now just needed to rebuild the muscle and to wean herself from the cane.  As she worked to become less dependent on it, she began driving her car again.  She was anxious to move back into her home, to bring her sisters back.

Selena experienced her first successful investigation when the information and photographs she provided to the Foundation uncovered a baby-selling/forced prostitution racket.  Devon had to acquire the help of a female police officer to work with Michael and KITT to finish the investigation Selena started.  It was not long before Michael had enough evidence to present to the police who were able to arrest the people responsible including a top official at the Port Authority and a Vice President of one of Los Angeles' largest banks.  Michael was forced to admit that if it not had been for Selena's initial instincts and research, he'd still be trying to fit the pieces together.  Selena only had a few moment of glory before Michael was sent off on another important assignment for Devon.

Selena smiled satisfactorily.  She was enjoying the beautiful afternoon as she drove her golf-style cart with Devon beside her over the grounds of FLAG.  She pulled the cart into a space next to the large compound that held FLAG's main garage, science and forensics laboratories.  Devon was quickly to her side, lifting her cane from the back.  Selena held her tongue and took Devon's hand.  She positioned the cane; "I can't wait until I don't need this thing anymore!"

The pair made their way inside, Selena only leaning on the cane a few times.  Bonnie smiled the moment she noticed Devon and Selena enter.  Bonnie handed Devon an envelope and then one to Selena.  She informed, "I've got great news.  My staff and I finally finished weeding through all those old cases.  Everything has been cataloged, discarded, stored the way you suggested and Look!"  She turned her computer monitor towards them, punched up a name.  Immediately several windows opened on the computer screen.  "No paper trail!  And everything has been backed up with copies sent to different places.  We have master disks stored inside a fire proof, almost indestructible container made of the same material as KITT's frame and body."

Selena smiled.  She had again repaid The Foundation's trust and assistance to her.  She was useful.  She asked, "And the other matter we discussed?"

Bonnie nodded, "Done.  We are now completely linked with several law enforcement, government, and military computers.  There are several we are still awaiting approval on, but that should not take long.  We will no longer be at the mercy of some file clerk or bureaucratic figurehead to get vital information.  I've also given KITT the ability to get past most security programs within a system, yet remain protected from virus and other hacker programs.  If anyone tries to get into KITT without clearance or proper passwords, the invading system will be directed to a special computer here."

Bonnie walked over to a large computer tower standing next to a flat 20" monitor and a large keyboard.  Speakers and a LCD display of red, yellow, and green lights lined the wall behind it.  She continued, "This system will let the hacker believe he is making progress while it traces the invading system and then sends two warnings.  The first goes to KITT and the second to this machine.  The speakers will send out an alarm while the lights will flash yellow for someone making the attempt and red for infiltration and caught into the trap.  KITT and the computers on the Knight mobile until will be warned and the trace will begin."

Selena sat down at the station.  She input her screen name into the system and a different password.  Around them a pleasant feminine voice was heard, "Attention.  Intruder access to system, security protocol initiated..."  The lights overhead turned to yellow.  The voice warned, "Incorrect password, please input correct information or you will be terminated."

Selena asked, "This is what will happen if someone tries to get in through our screen names?"

Bonnie nodded, "There's more.  If you continue to try to guess the password, the system will let you in, then direct you into the maze of the false program.  Everything about Knight Industries, FLAG, employees, KITT will all be available for the hacker to find, but the data will be falsified.  If they are after money and try to redirect funds, the system will record everything they do but not proceed with the transfers.  Instead the data will be transmitted to KITT and the proper authorities.  KITT will be able to trace the information back to the hacker's computer including location."

Devon asked, "What happens if the intruder is working from inside the lab here?"

Bonnie replied, "They will hear the warnings as we just did.  But there are built in protocols that will begin once the system verifies the intruder is here.  The verbal warnings will cease and return to "normal" status while still running the fake programs.  

"This means that passwords will now have to assigned by the computer, choosing a combination of numbers and letters at random.  I figure everyone will get a different password each week with his or her paychecks.  That password will let the individual into the programs they have clearance for and no more.  Like Mary, FLAG's Head of the household staff, she only needs the computer to order supplies, pay her staff.  She doesn't need nor has clearance for the investigative, the financial information, KITT's programs.  Her password will make sure she doesn't venture out – even accidentally.  If she did, we will know and want to know why."

Thinking over the information Bonnie gave them, Selena suggested, "The whole staff does not need to have new passwords every week or to know about the security programs.  As a matter of fact, I think it would be a good idea to keep this system from the people at Knight Industries headquarters and the Board of Directors for FLAG."

Devon agreed, "Selena, can you arrange for them to choose a password?  You'll need to log them so they can be stored in one of the safes."

Selena nodded, "Before the week is over."

Bonnie added, "then only Devon, You – Selena, Michael, me, and two others on KITT's team that have full security clearance will be told and only KITT will have to issue us new passwords each week."

Selena grinned, "That will irritate Michael.  He hates having to use the computer.  Luckily KITT responds to voices."

Laughter filled the room until overhead a voice announced, "Knight Industries Two Thousand entering garage by #5."  Bonnie suggested, "Let's go him now," eliciting more giggles with Selena.

The two women walked arm-in-arm a head of Devon discussing new plans for the crime laboratory on the other side of the building.  Bonnie entered a few numbers into a keypad, then each ran a magnetic-striped card through the lock near a set of very tall, wide gray metal doors.  Automatically the doors opened.  Selena entered the next room still in awe, even though she'd been there several times in her month as an employee.  Her eyes scanned the warehouse-sized room where on one end sat FLAG's semi-truck; two customed-taylored limozines each with a computer, combination printer/copier/scanner/fax machine; Selena's own maroon convertible; Bonnie's little red mustang; Several golf-carts for getting around the property; and a space for KITT.

Selena's smile brightened.  KITT was making himself at home in that sot.  Attendants quickly appeared to check his systems, clean him up, and "feed him".  Michael barely escaped as he emerged from inside the glistening, hard black T-top.  He looked up and returned Selena's smile.  She felt her heart beat increase by a beat or two, her body heating up.  Then Michael looked away from her and at Devon, a question on his face.  Selena turned to see Devon nod, Bonnie trying hard not to laugh.  She heard Devon announce, "We have a surprise for you, Selena."

Selena was puzzled.  She offered, overwhelmed with Devon's generosity, "What?  Devon, you have done so much…what?  Movement out of the corner of her eye found Michael approaching one of the limozines.  Immediately Selena began to descend the metal stairs down to the main floor of the warehouse.  She had thrown her cane to Devon and used the railing as support.  But as everyone witnessed, she found herself able to almost run down.  By the time she reached the bottom, a pair of young arms were thrown around her neck, kisses coming to her cheeks.  Her tears moistened the head of the child she now held.  "MY Baby Tina!  My Dolly!"  She whispered, tears straining her own voice.  Her arms crushed her sister to her like an unstuffed teddy bear.

Tina did not respond, afraid to speak, afraid to break the spell.  Then her own tears fell silently, her head buried against her big sister's chest.  Selena cooed to the child, caressing her hair, her back.  She whispered how much she loved her "Dolly" and that she was there.  Her eyes lifted into the deep pools of Jasmine, the same feelings, worries held in check.  Selena held out her arm and coaxed, "Jazz."  The duo then became a trio.

Around them time stopped.  Michael held the door of the limo, helping an older, heavyset woman from inside.  Devon smile in pleasure, feeling grateful that he gave in to Bonnie's suggestion that it was time to reunite the Kirk sisters even if only for a day or two before Michael took Selena away for training.

Selena felt Tina's grip ease and her tears subsiding a bit.  Jasmine stood away watching Selena continue to reassure and comfort Tina.  Selena reached out Jasmine's hand as she announced, "Look!"  Selena stood a little to the side, showing off her leg, "The cast is gone!  I'm almost as good as new."

Squeezing her sister's hand, Tina asked, "Can we go home now?"

Selena replied, "Not just yet, Dolly.  The workmen are still doing the remodeling and you know that until the trial for that bad man, you both need to stay with Aunt Dawn."  If truth were to be told Selena didn't know if she ever wanted to go home.  She had tried to drive over to check on the progress of the remodeling, pick out the colors for the carpeting, paint, etc. but never got further than her driveway.  Great waves of nausea, headaches sent pain coursing through the rest of her body.  Her hands shook uncontrollably until she drove away.  Devon had been furious with her for going by herself.  He wanted her to stay within the confines of FLAG property where she now lived in a large gatehouse.  It was close enough to stay within their protection, yet far enough away to give her privacy.  Selena knew Devon was trying to keep her safe, out of reach from the man she couldn't remember.  He had not been found yet, seeming to have vanished from the face of the earth.

Jasmine offered, "Don't worry, Selena.  Aunt Dawn and Uncle Chris are great!"

Selena looked over to find Michael helping a second woman, al almost exact duplicate of herself from the limo.  The woman was in her mid-thirties, only about ten years older than Selena.  Selena had worshiped her as a child.  Selena escorted her sisters over to the limo and was again smothered in a circle of hugs.

Selena laid her head against the heavy-set woman.  She felt more tears, "Aunt Marie!  Thank You!"

Aunt Marie sniffled away her tears, desperately trying to keep herself from choking her niece with love.  She had sat by Selena's bed in the hospital.  The first few days Marie listened to her niece's ramblings, details of her horrific ordeal.  It was she who stood by helpless when Selena's heart stopped and the medical team worked to bring her back.  Then she watched and prayed over Selena's motionless body as it lay in a coma.  Selena remembered none of it.  Marie wondered if she had kept her nieces instead of sending them back when she became ill that week if things would have been different.  Until Selena regained her memory, if she did, Marie would never know.  In that moment, she brushed Selena's hair back and didn't respond.

Devon waited for the group of women to finish greeting each other.  He, Bonnie, and Michael stood back allowing them privacy.  Devon walked Michael over to KITT.  He asked, "Any problems?"

Michael smiled, "None.  And everything has been set up in the mountains."

Devon smiled, "Good."

Their conversation was interrupted when Michael noticed the woman he had come to know as Mrs. Dawn Herrera separated from Selena's group and walk to them.  He nodded in her direction, "Devon, I'd like you to meet another of Selena's Aunts.  Dawn Herrera, this is CEO of The Foundation for Law and Government Devon Miles."

Dawn greeted, her voice a deep rich alto, "Good to finally meet you in person, Mr. Miles."

Devon replied, "The same to you, Dawn.  Please, as I've insisted over the telephone, it is Devon to you."

"Very well, Devon," she replied, "I was pleased when this wonderful young man of yours showed up as escort for the car that brought us down here.  My nieces were very excited to see him."

Devon added, "I'm pleased you could make the trip.  How are Tina and Jasmine?"

Dawn replied, "Doing well.  Being able to have the freedom my home offers them has helped to bring them some healing.  Tina still has nightmares; Jasmine vents herself in her paintings.  I've brought some for you to see, they might just squash the defenses assertion that the girls were not kidnapped.  Selena allowed that monster to keep them on that boat to help him."

Devon replied, "I'll make sure they are brought to my office.  How are they adjusting to their doctors?"

Dawn reported, "Very well.  Jasmine's lets her pain while they talk.  Tina's has done miracles in getting her to open up and speak calmly about what happened.  Now I have a few questions of my own.  Has this Judson person been found yet?"

Michael spoke, "KITT and I just spent another week following a lead we received from a contact in Mexico, Dawn, but it turned out to be bogus."

Devon replied, "Like I have explained, we will let you know the moment we have him in jail.  I promise to keep you family guarded until them."

Dawn asked, "How son will my nieces have to go to trial, testify?"

Devon remarked, irritation coming into his tone, "Hopefully in six weeks or so, if the defense doesn't apply for another continuance."

"Well, I still want my objection to Tina having to testify noted for the record.  She has been through enough."  Without waiting for a reply, the woman kissed Michael's cheek, thanked him again for making the trip to San Francisco, and then went back over to join the women.

Devon remarked, amused and admiring, "A very formidable woman."

Michael laughed, "You don't know the half of it, Devon.  I only wish Judson had to face her!  We could put her on the stand." 


	3. Remember the Knight Ch3

Knight Rider

Remember The Knight

Part III  
By Ldydeb  
  


Three days slipped past too quickly realized Selena as she drove her cart to the rear of the mansion with Jasmine and Tina.  They had spent two wonderful days being sisters again.  Selena and Jasmine had stayed awake their entire first night together.  They drank gallons of chocolate milk; and they ate an entire package of OREO Cookies and a half-gallon of ice cream.  They talked about boys, specifically about one Jasmine met at her summer art class.  They giggled and healed.  Selena had even had the courage to ask Jasmine if she was OK with having to go to court.  It was turning out to be a good visit.

That afternoon they planned to spend by the pool.  Selena had arranged for FLAG's inner offices to be torn apart, cleaned and painted.  No one would be able to go inside them for at least a day or so.  This led to adding a picnic to what was promised to be a beautiful day.

The Kirk sisters met their Aunts sitting near the pool under an umbrella-topped table.  They were enjoying iced tea and a plate of cold fruit with a strawberry yogurt dip.  Dawn Herrera wore her auburn hair tied up behind her head, the length sprouting down like a waterfall.  She was dressed simply in a one-piece black bathing suit with a matching crepe black skirt and sandals.  Marie wore a floppy, blue straw hat, a one-piece blue suit that flared into a skirt around her thighs, and a large white cotton cover-up.  They were joined by Michael and Bonnie.

Selena sat down with a plate of her own while Tina and Jasmine ran off to jump into the pool.  Soon the sounds of their horseplay enticed Michael to join them for a game of Wally ball.  Selena's eyes appreciatively followed Michael as he entered the water.  Her interest intensified.  Her mind filtered images to the surface of another swim in the pool.  She rose from her seat, caught in her trance causing her aunts and Bonnie to become concerned.

Aunt Dawn rose up first to bring Selena back to them.  She laid a hand on her niece's shoulder and spoke, "Selena, Hun?  What…"  The woman lost her words, noticing something odd sticking out from under the strap on Selena's bathing suit.  Dawn pushed back Selena's hair to see a tattoo of The Queen chess piece and the words "PJ's Toy" angrily written underneath like a branding.  There were small scars going down Selena's back, evidence of someone beating her, slicing her skin.  Horrified, Dawn demanded, "What is this?"  Then she looked into Selena's eyes and saw fear, shame, and then nothing – numbness.

Bonnie stood to offer an escape, "Selena, I think Devon is suppose to call soon with the report on the baby stealing case.  You might want to go check on the progress of the workman."

Selena nodded, but Dawn refused to let her go.  She faced her sisters and requested, "Marie!  You need to come look at this!"

Marie sighed.  She had already seen the tattoo, the wounds – when they were still fresh.  She had helped change the bandages on them while Selena lay unconscious.  She did rise, but not to look.  She drew Selena in to her safe comforting arms, away from Dawn.  She spoke softly, "Go take care of your job, Dear."

Selena was afraid to speak.  She had been on the verge of remembering something about Michael, something good.  Or so she thought because it didn't bring pain.  Then her favorite aunt found the marks on her body – marks that only caused her immense pain.  A feeling of panic and fear drowned her senses every time she noticed the tattoo in a mirror as she showered or dressed.  She had taken down the full-length mirror in her bathroom so she couldn't see it anymore.  She had also taken to dressing and undressing in that bathroom and only that bathroom.

Around them Tina emerged from the pool.  One of the housekeepers approached the table pushing the commotion over Selena away.  The woman carried a tray with a package on it.  She informed, "Miss Kirk, this package was delivered for you.  It is marked urgent."

Selena thanked the woman, retrieving the package.  She listened to Tina asking to use the facilities inside.  Selena stared at the package, her mind puzzled by the label, which had her name on it, but nothing else:  no return address or sender's name.  Then again she had recently met a prostitute who had some information for her.  Selena had given her FLAG's address and told her to send it anonymously.  Tina again asked, "Selena, I need to go inside."

Selena nodded, "Go on, Tina.  You know where to go."

Marie replied, "I think I'll go with her."

That offer drew a smile of gratitude from Selena, her mind still on the package.  Bonnie looked over her shoulder and responded to the lack of information; "You should wait to open that until we get it to the lab."

Selena shrugged, "That is not necessary.  It is probably just from that girl I told you about."

Bonnie argued, "Just wait, Selena," and jogged off to get Michel.

Impatient to solve the puzzle, Selena tore open the package.  A white marble, medieval style queen chess piece rolled out of the envelope just as Michael and Bonnie reached the table.  Selena took out a simple 3 X 5 card and read, "Ready for a new game, My Toy!"  Her inner voice repeated "My Toy" over and over, the words sounding so familiar, so hated.  Then she could almost hear another voice inside, and hate turned to confusion, then nauseating fear.  In response to her thoughts, she threw the marble piece across the table as Jasmine and Michael approached.  Selena's hands pushed against her ears, her eyes closed tightly.  Her voice begged in a soft whimper, "Please.  Make him Stop."  She was beginning to sink into the chair beside her, as her voice became more insistent, "Shut UP!"

Jasmine went to help her sister, "What's wrong, Selena."

Michael steadied Selena, getting her to look at him.  He looked over at Jasmine and asked, "Have you seen Tina?"

Dawn replied, "She needed to use the restroom inside."

Michael looked worriedly at Bonnie and then at Jasmine, "Go with Bonnie, Jazz.  See if you can find her for me."  Bonnie and Jasmine ran towards the mansion.  As soon as they were out of sight, Michael knelt next to Selena's chair to calm her, help her deal with the thoughts plaguing her mind.  He could see that she was trying to shut her mind down to the ugly voices and images.  She looked pale; sweat beading her face and neck.  His lips found her forehead, while his fingers found a soft cloth napkin.  He took the napkin, dunked it in a nearby pitcher of water and then began dotting Selena's cheeks and neck with it, hoping it would help bring her out of her trance.

Selena responded slowly.  She lay docilely against Michael finding the peace she had needed.  Her eyes opened to find his intense loving and worried stare.  There was safety and love in his face and in his touch.  She wanted to stay locked against him forever.  Jasmine's screaming voice from the offices of the mansion bombed that peace.

Michael followed Selena as she made the space between the pool and the French doors in a cheetah's pace.  Jasmine and Bonnie met them and informed, "There's no one here.  We can't find Marie or Tina."  

With Dawn following behind, they entered the office to find it deserted.  Michael raised his wrist to his mouth and spoke, "KITT, I need you to contact Devon now! And make a sweep of the grounds."  

KITT quickly accessed the security cameras around the property and found the van from the cleaning company backing out of its parking space to leave the property. While informing Michael of its departure, KITT scanned the van and then engaged his automatic mode to quickly close the distance between them.  KITT also engaged the controls that opened the main gates of the property and sent a message to the computer that operated the controls to keep the gate locked.  He did an internal shut down of all the gates on the property.  When he was sure the van was not going anywhere KITT informed Michael of his actions.

While KITT was in the process of stopping the van, the search for any sign of Marie or Tina continued.  Bonnie heard a faint tapping noise coming from inside a closet in the hallway.  She called out bringing the others to her.  Bonnie opened the door to find Marie had been shoved inside, the belt of her swim robe used to tie her hands behind her; a ball made from a cotton towel shoved inside her mouth.  Michael and Selena hurried over to her Aunt to help pull her out of the closet.  The moment the towel was removed, Marie spoke quickly, "Tina…"  She swallowed, trying to get her dry mouth working again, "He's got her…the rrr...ug guy!"

Selena let go of her Aunt and ran from the room, Michael not far behind.  She found her cart and with Michael jumping in beside her, she drove to where KITT said he had trapped the van.  Michael breathlessly asked, "KITT, Is she in there?"

KITT replied, "I only detect one life sign, Michael, in the rear."

Selena opened the side-paneled door.  Tina lay unconscious inside a sealed-around-her-neck sleeping bag.  A noise by the bushes near the gate caught her and Michael's attention.  Selena ignored the stiffness in her leg and tore after the noise to find a young man in his late teens, early twenties hiding.  He tried to run, but Selena grabbed his shirt and lifted him from the ground.  She pushed him toward the brick walled fence where he had tried to climb up to get away.  Michael tried to pull her off of the boy.  He wanted to question him.  But Selena shook Michael off and threw her fist at the boy's face; "That was my sister!  What in the hell were you doing with her!  Where did you think you were going to be taking her!"

Michael was forced to lift Selena off the ground to prevent her from killing the boy with her bare hands.  To the boy, Michael ordered, "You!  Stay put!"  He hauled her back to KITT who already had the passenger door open for him.  Michael stuffed Selena inside, then went back to get the boy.  A little too gruffly, Michael pushed the boy towards the golf cart and set him in it; "Don't move."

Returning to the van, Michael brushed his fingers tenderly across Tina's cheek and hair.  The thought of what could have happened to cause her to lose more of her innocence incensed him.  Gingerly he lifted the sleeping bag that enveloped Tina from the bed of van and laid her next to Selena on KITT's driver's side.  He ordered, "KITT, are the police on their way?"

KITT replied, "They should be here in about 5 minutes or less, Michael."

Michael replied, "Good!  Meet me at Selena's gatehouse.  I'm going to take Tina to her bedroom.  Then follow me back to the offices.  And don't let Selena out until I come to get her!"  He refused to look at Selena, knowing that becoming KITT's prisoner was not sitting well with her.

In fact, Selena's eyes were daggers aimed straight at Michael face.  But she said nothing when KITT agreed, "I promise, Michael."  Michael closed the door to the Trans-Am hearing every vile curse Selena could think of and threats if he didn't let her go from her seat.  He grinned at her anger.  It was good that she was calming down and not hysterical anymore.  He waved at her and watched as she crossed her arms over her breasts, turning away from him to stare ahead at nothing.  Michael pounded on KITT, sat inside the golf cart to return to take care of the kidnapper.

The next half-hour, Devon entered his office to find the police talking to every one.  The young man was sitting in a chair, handcuffs on his wrists behind his back.  Michael stood menacingly over him grilling him for answers.  Devon cleared his throat.

Michael looked up and then nodded to the officer watching him.  The boy was dragged out of the office.  Before the men could speak, however, Selena's Aunt Dawn approached; her worried eyes betraying her normal cool, calm nature.  She demanded, "Mr. Miles.  I thought we were all safe inside this small village of yours!  How did this boy get past the security system My Selena has been so proud of?"

Marie also approached.  She scolded, "Dawn!  Mr. Miles…I mean…Devon is not at fault!  No one is except that monster."

Dawn harshly rebuked, "I know who is responsible, Marie.  But why is he still free!  Why was he able to do all those terrible things to my babi….my nieces!"  Dawn's formidable demeanor was falling away as she remembered how her own sister, The Kirk Sister's mother had been so unfairly taken from her…them.  She was not about to lose her sister's children.

Devon held the woman's hand and replied, his own sense of failure peppering his words, "Dawn, I assure you…We are doing everything humanly possible to protect our…your family.  Please believe that Selena is as important to me…to the Foundation as Michael is.  Jasmine and Tina will be protected as best we can."  Devon looked at Michael; "Where is Selena?  I need to talk to her."

Michael pounded the table in frustration then he replied sheepishly, "She's still locked inside KITT.  I told him to keep her until I could come to get her."

Devon laughed.  Bonnie replied, "I suggest you go get her, Michael."

Marie asked, "Why did you do that?" She had a suspicion of why knowing how someone could get so frustrated with Selena that they would want to lock her up.

Dawn inquired, "Is Tina still with her?"

Michael answered, "No.  I took her into her room at the gatehouse so that when she wakes up she won't be afraid.  Mrs. Greenly is with her."

Dawn smiled, relieved by Michael's thoughtful care.  She offered, "I'm going to take Jasmine there and go to sleep myself.  Is Selena's cart back in her spot outside?"

Marie followed her sister, hugging Michael; "Don't feel fad about this, Michael.  It really is a victory!  That monster didn't get what he was after and my nieces will make sure his accomplices go to jail!"

The moment they were finally a lone Devon insisted, "You better go get her before she manages to give KITT a verbal beating."

KITT Announced, "That is not something you need to worry about, Devon.  Miss Kirk is sound asleep.  She takes to the tranquilizing vapors very well."  KITT sounded quite proud of himself.

Michael, on the other hand was already preparing the explanation and apology to Selena's outrage once she realized what KITT had done to her.  He informed, "I'm coming anyway, Buddy."

Devon realized they had a few minutes to talk and asked, "Wait, Michael.  What happened?  Why did you have to lock Selena up?"

Bonnie replayed the events for Devon, Michael finishing the details of Selena trying to kill Tina's kidnapper.  Devon wondered if the man gave up who had hired him and where he was suppose to take Tina.  Michael replied, a little more than just irritated, "He claims to know nothing beyond some guy he'd never seen before promised him $20 grand if he smuggled one of the women living here off of FLAG property.  He had pictures of all three Kirk sisters in his van."

Bonnie asked, "Where was he supposed to take her after leaving the mansion?"

Michael replied, "An abandoned airport in the mountains."  Michael stood up feeling very tired.  He ran his fingers through his dark brown curls, rolling his shoulders trying to ease the stress in his mind and muscles.  "I don't know what to do, Devon!  I can't even keep her safe here!  If that little girl had disappeared," his chest hurt to even contemplate the possibilities, "had gotten past the gate; not even KITT could have found her.  Selena would never have forgiven me!"

Devon feared, "Michael, It would be worse than that.  Losing her sister again might just send her back into the hospital."

Bonnie listened to her friends, her family, worry for a woman who she too had grown fond of.  But her thoughts were for the first friend she had lost to Patrick Judson because Michael could not find HER in time.  Bonnie had gone to the morgue with Devon.  She witnessed the autopsy of her friend Caiti.   Bonnie knew exactly what happened to her friend; her mind filling her nightmares with the images.  She heard Michael and Devon trying to come up with a new strategy to protect Selena, her family and the Foundation itself.  Her thoughts pictured little Tina laying on a cold metal table, ripped open for the medical examiner to describe how horribly she was tortured to death.  Bonnie squared her shoulders and declared, "There has got to be a way to keep Tina and Jasmine safe!  Not just them!"  She paced the floor, Devon and Michael watching as she ranted, thought out loud.  "There has got to be a way to protect anyone who comes to us for help!  We should feel safe within these walls; I need to be safe inside my lab.  Our clients need to feel safe outside of these walls too!"

She faced Michael, her eyes asking him for answers.  Then her eyes fell to an object around Michael's neck.  A smile brightened her eyes, an idea coming into her head; "I got it!  I've Got IT!"

Without explaining herself, Bonnie fled Devon's office.  An hour or so later, she entered her laboratory carrying a shopping bag.  She tossed the bag onto her desk and pulled her chair close to her computer screen.   She slipped a headset over her ears, "KITT?"

An electronically produced yawn deafened her ears; "What can I do for you, Bonnie?"

Bonnie asked, "Did Michael come to take Selena home yet?  Are you alone?"

KITT responded, "Yes, Bonnie.  Michael took Selena into the gatehouse about a half-hour ago.  Did you want me to contact him?"

Bonnie responded, "No.  I need you, KITT.  Together we are going to prevent further kidnappings!"

On the other side of the Foundation property Michael gently pushed open the door to Selena's bedroom.  She had nestled herself lightly within his arms.  She had been like that since he'd removed her from KITT's passenger seat.  He had found her in the middle of a nightmare.  Her cheeks were wet with tears, her body shifting uncomfortably in the leather seat.  He had tried to rouse her while KITT made the short tip across the property from the main building to her gatehouse.

The first time she shrank away from his touch, her mind caught up in the dreams.  The second time he disturbed her was to pick her up into his arms to carry her into the house.  As he rose, her sleeping form against him, he looked to find her large green eyes watching him curiously, silently judging him.  Her breath was warm against his cheek.  She circled her arm around his neck and snuggled contently within the safety of his embrace.  He was quietly amused and gratified to find her fast asleep again, a small smile tempting him to kiss her.

As he carried her to her bed, however, he forced himself to remain detached, controlling his desire to hold her.  Carefully he laid her on the mattress, grabbed a chenille blanket from the bottom of the bed, and draped it over her.  He reached to brush her hair away from her face and she reached for him.  Softly, she asked, "Tina?  Is She…"

Michael smiled in the darkness, "She is sleeping in her room."

Selena cleared her throat, licking her lips.  Her mouth had a funny dry and dead taste to it.  She desperately needed a drink of water.  She whispered, "How…Why did I fall asleep?  I was so angry with you and yelling…"  She coughed and licked her lips again, "Yelling at KITT."

Michel comforted her, his reply in soft soothing tones, "Just go back to sleep, Selena.  You have a big day tomorrow."  He began to gently trace the outlines of her face, memorizing every tiny pore, eyelash.  She was asleep before he reached her lips.  She had turned her face toward him, the moonlight from the window casting her face in a perfect iridescent glow.  This gave him an opportunity to trace her scar.  

In that moment he was not sorry her memory was gone.  He remembered enough for both of them.  Even tracing the pattern etched in her cheek brought her voice yelling at him from inside his attic prison.  Michael kissed her cheek and then bid her "Good night" He slipped from her room to find slumber in his own.


	4. Remember the Knight Ch4

Knight Rider

Remember The Knight

Part IV  
By Ldydeb  
  


The morning after Tina's kidnapping attempt was again filled with activity.  Devon dictated several letters and memos to Selena; then she took them to her computer and prepared them to send.  The memos regarded new safety protocols throughout the Foundation and Knight Industries, including notifying all employees to report to the computer labs to be assigned password access to the systems.  Selena's next task; contacting the company she had hired to clean the inner offices.  She gathered information and presented a report to Devon.  

Her investigation led to a discovery that someone on the FLAG staff had betrayed them.  Michael was sent to visit the prison where Lennox was held without bail to interrogate him, using the confession signed by the young kidnapper, to find out who had helped him.  While he was getting nowhere, KITT infiltrated the prison's computer systems to gain access to the records of all visitors and telephone calls for and by Lennox.  Then KITT did a quick run of those lists against the payroll logs of FLAG and Knight Industries until he found a name that matched.  By lunch, Michael and KITT were on their way back to the Foundation, having transmitted their information to Devon.

Entering the reception area, Michael found Selena pacing with a slight limp – her cane useless, discarded behind her desk.  Her green eyes blazed with gold and she held her arms akimbo, drumming her fingers against her skin.  Michael smiled at her knowing Devon had purposely kept her away from the traitor and his interrogation.  They had decided it would be dangerous for the traitor if she was allowed near him, they would never get answers from him.  She was to be kept out of Devon's office until the police arrived to arrest the man, one of the security guards that protected the grounds of FLAG.

Michael decided it was time to distract Selena and greeted, "Are you ready to go pick up more of Jasmine and Tina's things?"

Selena replied, remembering both her Aunt and Devon's order after she had finished getting out the mail, "I don't really have a choice, Mr. Knight!  Let's go."

Michael laughed, "It is not going to be that bad and _You_ don't need to be here."

Selena retrieved a black leather handbag from under her desk, "Let's just get this over with!"

KITT drove the couple to the place Selena had not been inside for over four months.  As the driveway approached, Selena requested, "Is everything safe?"

KITT replied, "All clear, Selena."

Selena was quick to thank KITT and exited before she lost courage to go inside again.  Michael met her on the sidewalk and walked with her to the door.  He noticed her quiet attitude and decided to let her stay that way.  He hoped that if she remembered anything that it would not hurt her and he could use it for evidence.

Selena entered her living room and was immediately hit with rolling waves of nausea.  Her brain throbbed inside her skull.  She reached to steady herself with the wall only to find Michael right beside her.  His comforting hand held hers, while the other hugged her shoulders to steady her.  He spoke into her ear with reassurance, "You don't have to go in, Selena.  Just tell me what to get and where I can find it."

Selena could not move, could not speak.  She was bombarded with fragmented, disjointed movies running through her thoughts.  A feeling of rage poisoned her slowly.  She was torn between wanting to put the pieces of her memory together to stop them from torturing her, and feeling relief that she could not, did not want to face – the guilt and shame they produced.  She tried to focus on something she did find familiar, comforting.

Her eyes fell on the paintings that used to line the walls.  They were lined up against the patio doors waiting to be returned to their proper spots.  In front of the pile was the picture of her family.  Selena found her father's strong eyes reach out to her – both scolding and comforting – offering her forgiveness.  Her eyes looked over the newly painted kitchen and the new paneling in the living room.  The carpeting, new cabinets and countertops for the kitchen were to be replaced soon.  Selena knew that Devon arranged to have anything that might bring about Selena's memories too fast, to hurt her changed.  What Devon could not redecorate was her head.

Again she felt Michael's presence envelop her in peace.  His scent was too familiar and she looked into his eyes.  Her eyes widened in recognition.  She suddenly knew they had been intimate with each other.  For a brief second, she recalled feeling his kiss, enjoying his touch; then watching him sleep under a blanket on the living room floor.  But it felt more like a dream than reality – a reality she missed and feared.  Looking again into Michael's face, Selena blushed slightly.  She could see that he actually did remember, the details, while her recollection was only of feelings – again, a dream. 

Not knowing if either of them would be comfortable exploring his memories, Selena separated slightly from Michael.  She looked out at the living room she needed to enter.  Finding her voice, "Jazz's allergy medicine is in the kitchen, Michael.  I'll get it if you'll grab her art supply case from the closet."

Michael felt his breathing return to normal.  He didn't realize that he had been holding it until Selena finally spoke and her hand had released his from the iron tight grip she held it in.  He caressed her shoulder in answer of her request.  He went to find the items, but his quest did not last long.

An outcry of distress sent him to the kitchen.  Before he could enter, Selena knocked him out of her way to get to the bathroom beyond the stairs.  Her hand was clamped to her mouth.  The sound of retching filled the room.  Michael wanted to help her but knew she would not let him.  He heard the bathroom become silent, then water running.  Finally the door opened.  Michael pulled Selena into a tight hug; "Feeling better?"

Selena remarked, "Yes.  I don't know what made me do that.  I entered the kitchen…"  She held on to Michael tighter, her head shaking away the images that had terrified her only moments before.

Michael needed to keep her together.  They had only come to retrieve personal things for Jasmine and Tina's trip back to San Francisco.  He set Selena away from him and suggested, "Not now.  You go upstairs.  I'll get Jazz's medicine."

Selena had no energy to fight.  She turned and limped up her stairs.  Her ears still tingled like having a tiny mosquito whizzing inside her head.

Michael watched her disappear to the second floor.  He had not been inside Selena's home since the night she kidnapped him.  He knew it had been here that Patrick Judson had taken custody – abducted Jasmine and Tina.  He could almost imagine how.  He entered the kitchen lost in thought, his mind filled with Selena making him coffee the night they first met.  He had watched her every move, every facial expression.

His memories were scattered.  He found what had caused Selena to become ill.  The once golden-beige carpet was stained with bits of blood.  It stuck together in places.  His eyes scanned the counters, the stove.  Raising his wrist, He instructed, "KITT, get a few pictures for me.  I'm scanning Selena's kitchen.  Contact Devon and Bonnie now!"

Michael ran his hand over the area.  KITT videotaping and digitally producing still photographs.  He remembered Selena yelling at him inside the attic that Judson had raped her; but Michael had assumed it had only happened the one time – while he was kept prisoner, for her making love to him.  He now suspected there was more, this was what Selena's mind was protecting her from.

KITT read Michael's vital signs and spoke, "You need to calm down, Michael.  There's nothing you can do now to change what happened."

Michael countered forcefully; "Don't let me off the hook, KITT!  I should have done something before it happened.  I should never have left her a lone that day.  I should have dragged her with me."  He ran his hand along the counter's edge, bits of dried blood peppering his skin, his eyes blurring.

KITT announced, "Bonnie is waiting, Michael."

Michael responded, "Thanks, Buddy.  Bonnie, I'm going to be sending you photos of Selena's kitchen.  You need to send a couple of tech's here to collect forensic evidence."

Bonnie replied, "I thought it was done?  Wait…Michael, just scrape off a little and put it into the new compartment on your wrist communicator.  KITT can take pictures of it and analyze it."

Michael replied, "Done, but get your team over here.  I want to be able to have an iron clad case against Judson by the time I find the bastard!"

Bonnie asked, "What's wrong, Michael?  What did you find?"

Devon joined Bonnie in front of the camera.  He asked, "How is Selena?"

Michael grimaced, "She's upstairs.  She became ill again.  Devon, did you see…Have you been here?  Have the police?"

Devon replied, "Yes, Michael.  I toured the place with Lt. Benjamin."

Michael asked, "They why wasn't the kitchen covered?  I don't remember reading any reports on what they found here – that any were even done."

Devon replied, "I don't understand it either, Michael.  From what Benjamin told me, all they found were several sets of fingerprints.  One of them proved Lennox had been there."

Michael surveyed the area again, his own stomach rebelling.  His voice was sadly angry, "Well they missed a hell of a lot more!"

Devon viewed what Michael had seen.  He too could not understand how the police missed so much evidence that was so plain to see.  Devon replied, "I agree."

Bonnie promised, "I'll be there with a team tomorrow, Michael, when you have Selena safely out of the way."

Michael requested, "Devon, I want to be at Selena's next session with her doctor.  I want to know what happened to her…all of it!"

Devon cautioned, "No, Michael.  If she is forced to remember too soon or too quickly the effects could be deadly."

Michael sighed, "I know, Devon, I just witnessed her tossing up her lunch after only three seconds in this room."  Michael flaked some of the dried blood into small opening of his wrist communicator.  Then he knelt to pull a few strands of fiber from the carpet under the stove and counters.  He searched the cabinets until he found a box containing plastic bags that sealed at the top.  He quickly took a peak around the bar to see if Selena was coming down the steps.  When it was all clear, he spoke, "KITT, ready?"

"I am.  Switch."

Michael pressed a tiny button and the compartment opened, the first sample encased between two razor thing pieces of plastic.  He put that in the bag.  He placed the carpet fibers in next, one at a time.  KITT repeated the process of recording the data and sealing the samples in plastic.  KITT began a search through his database, analyzing and then sent the data back to Bonnie.

Michael impatiently asked, "Well, KITT, Anything?"

KITT replied, "It is definitely blood and it is Selena's.  There is something else, Michael."  KITT did not want to tell his partner what that something was.  KITT had been with Michael long enough to know how he would react.  The sound of soft footfalls coming down the steps broke up the impromptu meeting.  Michael whispered, "We'll be back soon."

Devon replied, "Good, Michael."

Michael looked through a few more cabinets until he found a medicine bottle with Jasmine's name on it.  He joined Selena by the entrance hall.  He found her carrying three large duffle bags and a large paint-stained case down the stairs.  In a heartbeat, he was at her side to lighten the load she carried.

The trip back to the foundation was quiet.  KITT inquired, "Are you feeling better, Selena?"

Selena had been staring outside the window watching the scenery.  She could not shake the images in her mind and the mosquito refused to leave her head, the nausea from her stomach.  Her voice was a little uneasy; "A little, KITT, thank you." 

KITT still amazed Selena.  She focused her thoughts on him to dispel and clear her mind.  Her eyes watched the lights and computer generated read outs coming from KITT's massive dashboard/control panel.  A small smile tried to brighten her mood.  She remembered Michael commenting, "There are times when I feel like I'm in the cockpit of the space shuttle."  KITT had tossed back, "Would you like to be shot into space, Michael?  I'm sure Bonnie and I could work something out."

Michael heard Selena clear her throat in a soft, suppressed giggle.  He repeated KITT's question.  Selena ran her hand lovingly across KITT's silky smooth skin and replied, "Yes, KITT, my friend.  Thank you."

Michael wondered, "Why the change, what cheered you up?"

Selena related what she had been thinking about, sharing her humor with Michael and KITT.  The trio arrived at FLAG's gates, KITT letting Selena off at her gatehouse.  She promised she would meet him at the garage in ten minutes with the rest of her sister's things packed and ready to go.

Selena entered the tanned stone bricked two-story structure.  The house was situated like a sentry along the east entrance to the Foundation property.  Its twin was the guardhouse on the other side of the road.  They could be joined together by a large iron gate that was computer controlled with security cameras and alarms set up to keep those on the property safe and sound.  The gatehouse's first floor was mostly a garage whose entrance was at the back of the building.  Selena entered through a side door inside a vestibule with a set of stairs leading to the second floor.  A second door led to a large exercise/great room behind the garage.  A third door led to the garage.

Selena dropped Jasmine's black art case and canvas portfolio next to the door, along side Tina's in-line skates and gym bag.  She lugged the two duffle bags up the stairs.  Selena pushed open the dark brown windowless door and set the cases on the table.  There was a part of her that had grown to love the space Devon had assigned her.  She was protected yet had privacy and peace.  There were no memories trying to invade her thoughts – nothing to look at that was familiar and a puzzle at the same time.

Her thoughts repeated the trip to her home, what she had seen in her kitchen.  But her headache returned, her cheek twisting and the sockets of her eyes seeming to swell shut.  Crossing past the little table in the gatehouse's dining area to the kitchen, Selena quickly found a medicine bottle in the cabinet over the sink while filling a glass from the dish rack with water.  She breathed away the urge to hurl the thing across the room.  Her eyes caught sight of one of her journals.  She wanted to sit down and write out the images that had come to her head, like her therapist suggested.  Her watch reminded her that time was slipping away.  She rinsed her glass out and placed it face down in the sink's dish rack.

Selena finished packing her sister's things, checked the room her Aunts shared for anything they may have left behind and began the process of carrying them down the stairs to her golf cart inside the garage.  It took her three trips to get the cart loaded, her legs rebelling the last trip down.  The muscles in her injured leg cramped up.  The suitcase she held slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor of the vestibule.

In pained frustration – her green eyes bright with anger – Selena cursed while grabbing the railing and began hopping down the rest of the stairs.  Her head filled with static, her vision blurred and her stomach threatened to erupt again.

On the far side of FLAG the warehouse garage was crowded with activity.  One of the limos was being made ready to leave with the tires and gas supply checked and the inside stocked with snacks and drinks.  Devon excelled as host to Selena's Aunts, escorting them on a small tour of the laboratory, the FLAG semi-truck; and an explanation of the intricate system of computers that monitored and cared for KITT.

Jasmine sat by herself on the steps leading up to the lab.  She had a tablet on her lap, her face buried in a sketch.  Tina had chosen to stay with Michael and KITT.  She played chess with KITT.  Michael laughed when the child put his friend in check.  They were all waiting on Selena.  Michael looked at his watch again and then across the large bay to find Devon.

Devon brought Marie and Dawn over to KITT.  He stood behind Tina looking over the mini-chess board set between the driver and passenger's seat on KITT's center consol.  Beautifully carved pewter medieval style pieces set around the magnetized board.  Marie was intrigued with watching her niece.  She encouraged proudly, "You almost have him, Tina.  Michael, you are a brave man to play our Dolly!"

Michael replied, "I'm not playing, Marie."

KITT announced, a hint of frustration in his voice, "I am this child's victim, Madam."

Tina's eyes concentrated on the board, barely listening to the adults around her.  She watched a piece move across the board by itself.  Marie had also seen it and remarked in astonishment, "Tina!  You are playing KITT.  How is that possible?"

Tina shrugged and explained, "Easy, Aunt Marie.  See," she pointed at different parts of the game; "the board is connected to this place here.  KITT tells the board where to move his piece, and with the magnets on the bottom they go there.  The only thing KITT can't do is reset the game or remove his pieces.  I get to do that!"  She responded to KITT's move and said, "Check, KITT," as she removed his bishop with her queen.  She then blew a bubble with the gum in her mouth.

KITT replied, "Young Lady!  If you think I'm going to lose this time, you are mistaken!"  He moved a knight in to threaten her queen and protect his king.

Tina retorted, "I've got you this time, KITT and you know it!  The queen must protect the king!"   She was about to pounce on another piece and get out of danger from the knight.  Her audience laughed and applauded her skill.

Michael revealed to Dawn and Marie that KITT had been coaching Tina's chess game since meeting her.  What Michael didn't say was that if truth were told, he knew that Tina was KITT's favorite among the Kirk women.  Michael understood that KITT was a little jealous of Michael's affections for Selena.  Michael had been wondering where their relationship, if there could ever be one, might lead.  If Michael ever wanted to retire, KITT feared they might never see each other again.  Jasmine was not as interested in KITT as Tina.  KITT responded to the intelligence of the girl.  He learned she was already a skilled chess player, including having played a few tournaments and realized he had found another "kindred" spirit.  KITT could almost see a young Bonnie in the child.

One of the garage doors opened automatically giving entry to Selena driving her golf cart into one of the bays.  Michael was the first to see her rise gingerly out of the cart.  She held her cane again using it to hobble towards them.  Their eyes met and her smile was wry with embarrassment and frustration.  Michael was puzzled until she reached the group.

Selena leaned on her cane to keep herself from falling.  Her head still ached but the dizziness had finally subsided.  Her injured leg refused to cooperate, the muscles cramping painfully.  Her Aunt Marie noticed how Selena's cheek tightened with each step – her eyes squinting slightly – yet Selena's smile refused to go from her face.

Aunt Dawn noticed next and was the first to act.  "You need to sit down, Selena."

Devon found a stood nearby and handed it to Dawn.  Dawn had taken hold of Selena's hand to get the girl to sit.  But as she did, Selena's eyes wrinkled as if stung by a bee.  Selena tried to withdraw her hand, "Please, Aunt Dawn, I can manage."  She was thankful for the stool.

Dawn turned Selena's hand over and discovered deep scratches and a large red welt beginning to turn a few shades of blue running from her palms along the inside of her arms to her elbow.  Michael worriedly stepped closer to take hold of and inspect her other arm – it too was scratched and beginning to bruise.  He asked, "What is this?"  His memory bringing pictures of the fingerprint bruises that hand banded around her upper arms from being shaken by Patrick Judson.

Selena was puzzled by Michael's reaction; she didn't understand why he'd be so upset by a few bruises.  She dismissed, "Nothing.  I fell down the stairs at the gatehouse."

Marie responded, "Oh Dear, Selena.  How did you manage that?"

Tina had over heard the adults and she ran to Selena's side, "Are you OK, Selena?"

Selena squeezed her sister in a tight hug, "I am fine, Dolly.  Your big sister just tried to do too much by herself."

Michael scolded, "I told you I should have stayed!"

Selena responded contritely, "I know, Michael.  I have been pushing myself too much."

Dawn asked, "What happened?"

Devon interjected more pointedly, "Was it another dizzy spell from your headaches?"

Selena knew Michael must have told Devon about the incident at her house.  Selena evaded both her Aunt and Devon and turned to Tina, "So what have you been doing?"

Tina jumped up excitedly, "I'm about to beat KIT at chess!  Wanna watch?"

Selena rose up on her cane and replied, "Sure."  She followed Tina back to KITT and watched her sister climb back into the passenger seat.  Selena was about to bend to look inside, but Dawn stood in front of her niece.  Knowing what she wanted, Selena looked at Devon and then back at her Aunt.  She supplied, "Yes, Devon, Aunt Dawn.  I was on my way down the steps, my leg cramped up, my head exploded into this creepy colorful void, my stomach wanted to expel what it had not earlier; and the next thing I know I'm laying face down on the bottom floor of the entranceway."  She again produced her bruised hands and smile, "Hence, I've got my cane again."

Marie looked at Dawn and Dawn at Marie.  Marie asked, "You become nauseated when you get the dizzy spells?"

Selena nodded.  She suddenly heard their thoughts of what was/might be happening to her in her own thoughts.  She shook it away just as quickly – dismissing it as being stupid.  Marie and Dawn however requested that Devon talk with them away from the group.  Devon agreed, as he needed to see that Selena's cart was unloaded and the things put away inside the limo.

From the lab entrance, Bonnie entered the bays, taking the stairs two at a time until she reached the bottom.  She was excited, proud of the work she had been doing, the problems she encountered and solved.  She tapped Jasmine on the shoulder and asked the young woman to come with her.

Selena felt a tug on her slacks.  Tina had reached out from her seat inside KITT.  "OK" Selena replied and bent to watch her sister.  Michael had moved to sit in KITT's driver's seat to observe Selena.  He worried for her, about her.  His head was filled with every smile, every flare of anger she ever gave him and every time she tried to "mother" him, hell every time she "mothered" the entire FLAG team.  He was beginning to be able to read her thoughts just by watching her face, her body language.

He watched her squat down to watch Tina finish the chess game with KITT.  Selena's eyes stared at the game.  They were suddenly filled with pain, fear.  She blinked and smiled.  He heard her ask Tina who was winning.   Then Selena remarked, "You know, Tina, I used to play chess."

Tina replied, "I remember!  You are very good!"  Tina blew another bubble and announced while removing KITT's Knight with her queen; "Check-mate! KITT!"  Looking back at her big sister again, Tina asked, "Do you want to play?"

Selena stared at the chess pieces for several long, silent seconds.  She took the black queen in her hands, her mind playing a new movie of a different chess game.  She saw the face of her opponent – his cruel laughing eyes daring her to make a mistake, challenging her to beat him, rigging the game so that he was always the winner.  His voice sounded in her head, "The Queen failed to protect the King, My Toy!  The King will kill the Knight!"  Her eyes lifted to Michael then back to the queen.  Her brain began flashing pictures of him standing outside.  The man from her nightmares was behind her.

Tina reached for her sister's hand, but Michael caught her and suggested, "It's almost time for you to go with your Aunt Dawn, Tina.  Go check to see if Selena forgot anything from your room before it's packed in the car."

Tina was about to argue, but then she saw the vacant look in Selena's eyes.  Selena was still staring at the chess piece.  Tina looked back at Michael and pleaded, "I'll go, Michael.  Please make Selena happy again."  She scrambled out of KITT and ran towards her Aunt, burying herself worriedly into Marie's arms.

Michael knew Selena was listening.  He knew she was remembering something.  Her eyes changed rapidly with displays of raw emotion.  He took advantage of her half state of awareness and half state of remembering.  He prompted, "What do you see, Selena?"

Selena replied, "You!  You are the Knight!  You were the knight…but the knight…"  Gunshots went off in her head blowing away her memories and bringing her out of her trance like state.  She closed her eyes, threw the piece at Michael and ground out, "I hate chess!  KITT never play it again with my Tina!"  Before rising to walk away from them, She added, "The knight always dies!"  Before Michael could reach across to stop her, Selena hobbled away from him and KITT.  Her cane hit the floor violently hard with each step.  

Bonnie and Jasmine sat together by a set of computer terminals.  Selena approached doing her best to quiet the aching in her head.  Bonnie held out a small box for Jasmine.  Selena heard Jasmine ask, "What is this for?"

Bonnie looked up at Selena and explained, "Just a small souvenir so you don't forget me."

Jasmine opened the jewelry box to reveal a tiny 14-karate gold guardian angel pendant with matching earrings.  Bonnie lifted the pendant from the box and Jasmine sat still for her to clasp it around her neck.

Selena smiled at the gift, touched by the heart-felt gesture.  She replied, "It is beautiful, Bonnie, but…"

Bonnie grinned, "I've got a set for you, Selena, and one for Tina."  She handed a cloth-covered jewelry case to Selena.  "It is not just jewelry.  There is a tiny link to KITT's and the Lab's computer systems.  It monitors your location, your vital signs and will act as a homing signal if you are ever in trouble."

Selena and Jasmine chorused, "What do you mean…?"  They looked at each other.

Bonnie explained, "If you are ever in trouble or lost…" Bonnie looked to see if her friends understood "lost".  Selena toyed with the box, grateful that Bonnie tried to protect her sisters but skeptical it would work.  She also felt invaded, angry, that the Foundation, KITT, would know where she was every minute of the day.  She would have no privacy, almost like being under house arrest and having to wear a beautifully disguised electronic invisible chain.  _For my own protection against the monster in my nightmares, _she thought_._

Selena followed Bonnie and Jasmine to the limo that would take her sisters away from her again.  She vaguely heard Bonnie explaining her gift to her sisters.  Bonnie's voice registered in her thoughts, "Dawn, Marie, I created this jewelry to prevent another kidnapping, or at least to stop one.  Jasmine, Tina, if you are ever in trouble all you have to do is press one of your earrings. KITT will immediately know something is wrong and contact your Aunts, Selena, Michael and Me.  He will be able to find you.  So please wear the earrings at all times."

Tina asked, "What if I can't touch my ears or if my necklace gets stolen or lost?"

Selena watched her baby sister, intrigued by such a grown up question, the sound of worry in her small voice.  Bonnie had anticipated that question, not coming from Tina, but she had already planned an answer.  Bonnie lifted the necklace from its box and clasped it around Tina's throat.  Tina's set was also a guardian angel with small earrings to match.  Bonnie then put the earrings in Tina's ears.  Bonnie said, "OK, Tina, pretend you've been put inside that sleeping bag again."

Tina held her arms to her side like she couldn't move.  Bonnie continued, "OK, now just like you've learned to do incase your body is on fire:  stop, drop and roll, pressing your ear to the ground."

Tina shrugged and then fell to the ground and pressed her ear to the hard cement.  Across the room, KITT's roaming light on his front fender came on and began cascading back and forth.  Michael came running over and demanded, "What's wrong?  KITT told me Tina's in trouble."

The women applauded and Tina squealed in delight.  Selena was unimpressed but gratified her sisters were now as safe as they could ever be.  She was also grateful that Bonnie went to so much to find a way to keep them from harm, that she cared and loved them too.

Bonnie explained the false alarm, the test to Michael.  Michael turned to Selena and asked expectantly, "Where is yours?"

Selena brushed him off as he reached for the box in her hands.  She purposely took her sister's hands and led them away from Michael.  She remarked, "Time for you two to go back to San Francisco."  She kissed her sisters one at a time, her voice unable to make a sound.

Jasmine took up Michael's cause and challenged, "So, are you going to put on your jewelry?"

Tina added, "'Course she is, Jazz, she wants to be safe like we are."

Selena frowned.  She did not want to have her privacy invaded like that.  But the worry and trust in her sister's eyes elicited her to promise, "I'll wear them, My Girls."

Dawn approached, checking her purse.  "Very good, Selena.  Now I can go home in peace."

Marie watched her niece very closely, her mind repeating all the times Selena had gotten sick since they had arrived.  She removed the jewelry box from Selena's hands and removed the delicate-looking chain.  Dawn removed the earrings and when they were finished, Selena's ears and neck were filled with angels.  Across the room KITT's monitor was heard initiating.  KITT notified Bonnie and Michael that Selena was successfully connected to the system.

Tiredly and wistfully, Selena watched her family drive away, the knight semi-truck slowly following behind.  Bonnie and Devon would be escorting her family back to San Francisco.  Michael approached and suggested, "Our turn.  Did you get everything you'll need?"

Selena sniffled, already feeling the loss of being without her family, her strength.  She ignored Michael wanting to curl up and cry.  Michael knew what she was feeling; he wanted to console her but also knew that his comfort was not what she needed.  She needed him to get tough with her.  If she was going to learn from him, if the training was going to be a success; then he was going to have to make her accept his authority, to follow his lead exactly to save her life.  He would have to resist his urge to protect her, comfort her if she hurt or wanted to give up, was afraid to try.  They were going to be alone for almost a month, only her therapist coming to the lake to talk to her.  Michael had a hard enough time keeping his hands off her while they worked before.  Now that they were to be roommates, he planned a lot of cold showers.

Michael swallowed hard, pursing his lips together in determination; "Selena, Did you hear me?"

Selena stiffened, fighting her desire to smack him.  "Yes, Michael, my bag is in the cart."  She turned towards KITT, the sound of her cane clipping on the ground as she walked.

Michael ordered, the sound halting her pace, "Well then, Selena, since you have made a point of doing for yourself, I suggest you make sure it gets transferred to KITT."  He strode past her, stopping to take her cane, "And you don't need this anymore."  He pushed her back toward the golf cart.

Her eyes blazed with a plot of revenge, but she held her head higher and marched to the cart.  She refused to complain while her bruised arms scraped against the case as she lifted it out of the back.  She struggled a bit, her bad leg trying to carry the brunt of her balance.  Michael was sure she was going to fall.  But to his pride she soon had the large suitcase, a matching make-up bag, and her purse in her hands.  She walked with only a slight limp to KITT's luggage compartment.

When they were both seated safely inside KITT, Michael began to dictate a list of rules to her.  First there would no late nights reading, no sleeping late.  She needed to be ready to jog with him every morning by 6 am.  Selena remained silent waiting until Michael finished.  She knew he expected her to balk, to protest.  But she refused to give him the satisfaction.  The rest of the trip would be very silent.


	5. Remember The Knight Ch5

Knight Rider

Remember The Knight

Part V  
By Ldydeb  
  


The humans had settled themselves down into a quiet truce.  KITT wanted to speak but knew from their vital signs that their stress levels were very high, the situation very tense.  KITT was still trying to adjust to monitoring more than one human at a time, being responsible for more than just Michael.  Bonnie had created a program that would allow him to keep track of anyone FLAG needed to protect.  Bonnie had presented Devon with a set of cuff links and tie clips.  Even she now wore a special pair of earrings.  Strangely KITT liked being so close to his growing family.

KITT focused on Selena.  He wanted to be able to know if she was going to be sick again.  Though how she could have anything left in her stomach to get rid of he could not figure out.  KITT re-adjusted his sensors on Selena.  Something was wrong, malfunctioning.  He would have to do a self-diagnostic before continuing his scan of her health systems.

While KITT wrestled with his systems, Selena watched the road.  The only sound the hum of KITT's monitors and the slight rhythm of his engine.  She had purposely kept silent since leaving FLAG headquarters.  It was only suppose to take half an hour to drive to the lake Devon had told her about.  She was intrigued, excited, afraid – like a teenager leaving home for the first time.

She remembered when Devon came into her office the day before.  He told her he was giving her to Michael to get her in shape and train her to be a FLAG investigator.  Now as she sat beside her new "boss", she was looking forward to knocking him around.  She was beyond irritated with how hard he had begun to treat her the moment her sisters and aunts were gone.  Michael ordered her around like he was some kind of drill sergeant.  Then he took her cane from her, which only pushed her temper higher.

She would have the last laugh.  She had already come up with a very wicked plan to get even with Michael for talking Devon out of letting her train at the LA Police Academy.  She believed he was going to be extra rough on her, push her to give up the idea of becoming an investigator.  As she packed that afternoon, she made sure to include several sets of her sexiest pajamas and her favorite pink satin and ivory lace robe to wear under her thick cotton-hooded bathrobe with Winnie the Pooh on the lapel.  Should would always be outwardly modest but dressed to kill underneath, being very careful to "accidentally" give Michael an eye full.

Selena's hand covered a giggle, her eyes purposely looking away from Michael.  She could imagine vividly beating the hell out of him during the day and teasing him with no mercy at night.  Her hand settled back on the consol between her and Michael.  She adjusted her legs stretching.  Her eyes flew to Michael, her skin tingling as Michael's hand grazed her skin a bit before he moved it back to the steering wheel.  She suddenly wondered who would be teasing whom.  Dismissing that thought she relaxed again and closed her eyes.

Michael wondered at Selena's thoughts during the trip.  He knew she was irritated with him, then he thought he heard her giggle.  He could see she was planning something.   Then she finally relaxed to sleep.  Michael was content to let her rest.  He was concerned for her, knowing that she still had a long way to go before becoming completely well – her fall down the stairs that afternoon proof of that.  He requested KITT find an alternative rock radio station and _CREED_'s  "Wash Away Those Tears" filled the automobile with music.

As promised the drive did not last long, though Michael was still awed that he was still on FLAG property.  KITT drove down the thickly tree guarded road that dead-ended in front of a dark brown wood-framed, two-story bungalow.  Michael brushed Selena's cheek, gently prodding her awake with his voice.  When she was fully roused, he suggested, "Hungry?"

_Food?_ Thought Selena.  Yes.  She could use to eat.  After all her stomach had rejected everything she'd put in it that morning.  Michael read her thoughts and joked, "Stupid question – huh?"

Sharing the joke, Selena nodded rising onto the gravel covered ground.  She surveyed her surroundings.  A screened in porch surrounded the bungalow.  She could see thick padded, blue plaid lawn chairs surrounding a blue-trimmed glass-topped table.  A cherry-wood park bench rested against the wall.  The house was half surrounded by dozens and dozens of trees.  A large lake flowed from a sandy beach to the side yard of the house.  A motorized boat was tied to a sturdy wood-planked dock.  There were several more lawn chairs and a picnic table with matching wood benches waiting to be used on the beach near the water's edge.

A large clearing opened to the other side of the property heading out to a huge field of tall, wild grasses and then more trees.  Autumn was approaching, evident in the rich colors of rusty brown, mustard yellow, burnt orange, and cranberry red in the leaves, flowers, bushes, and grasses.  The evening air was cool on Selena's face, her hair loosening from its braid.  She felt the need to explore, to walk.

Michael watched her shoulders lose their stiffness.  Her back wasn't so rigid, her face softening in the waning sunlight.  He had never seen her like this before.  No fear, no anger, no hiding, no hidden agendas or plans she had to wrestle her conscience about.  To quell his urge to hold her, taste that part of her, he went to open KITT's luggage compartment.  Selena heard him moving around.  She joined him and pulled her suitcases from the compartment and proceeded ahead of him to the house.

Inside Selena walked into the open great room of the bungalow.  The large kitchen was separated from the rest of the living area by a large center cooking island/wet bar.  Over head was stored cooking utensils and cookware.  The wall behind was lined with a very large side-by-side refrigerator/freezer.  Cabinets with glass doors allowed what was inside to be seen from the outside.

The centerpiece of the great room was a huge fireplace.  Large, dark brown chenille covered Lazy-boy recliners faced each other and the fireplace.  A long, deep dark forest green chenille-covered sleeper-sofa separated the chairs, a long with end tables and a plain wood coffee table.

A staircase ascended from the kitchen to the second floor.  The bedroom doors could be seen from the chairs by the fireplace and the bathroom by the kitchen.  The open walkway was protected by a railing that rectangled around the stairs.

Selena dropped her bag for a second, her eyes pleased with the comfort FLAG had provided.  Again she would have to thank Devon.  "Damn" she thought at that prospect.  Her eyes took in every detail including a large rack of fishing poles mounted on the wall with shelves of tackle boxes above and below.  By the fireplace there was a glass case that spanned the length of the wall from floor to ceiling.  It contained a collection of rifles, handguns, and swords.

Michael entered behind her and was also surprised and pleased with their accommodations.  He only hoped the provisions he and Devon arranged the place to be stocked with had arrived.  Selena didn't want to wait to be told to take her things upstairs.  She took Michael's large garment bag and then got hold of her own bags.  She ordered, "Since you offered, I could use a plate of two eggs, sliced tomatoes, ham and raisin toast.  You CAN manage that right?"

Michael asked, "Are you sure you want to eat all that?  For dinner?"

Selena nodded vigorously and then dragged her bundle up the stairs leaving Michael laughing at her.  On the second floor, she set the luggage down.  She wanted to explore each room before taking first pick.  She was amused as she toured each room finding they had been decorated for a man by a man.  All the colors were plain and dark.  Both the bedrooms she toured so far had matching queen sized sleigh beds in oak with a dresser and night table to match.  The bed linens were simple down comforters both a forest green with crisp white sheets underneath.  Each bed was covered in an abundance of pillows.

Finally the third bedroom was a dream.  A simple king-sized canopied bed divided the large room.  Beyond it was a sitting area with a small stuffed sofa covered in small pillows, a padded rocking chair, and two small tables set in an alcove surrounded by floor to ceiling windows.  Upon inspection, Selena discovered one of the windows slid open with a screen door behind it.  That door led to a small balcony looking out over the lake and back trees.  The colors were deep reds and browns.  It was going to be very comfortable for her.  She would have a nice refuge when she needed to be alone.  Quickly, she retrieved Michael's bags and tossed them into one of the smaller rooms near the only bathroom.  She pulled her bags into the master suite and made the room hers.

An hour later, Michael had the dinner Selena requested prepared and set on the bar side of the center island.  He wondered why Selena had not joined him yet.  Mounting the stairs, he lifted his wrist and asked, "Is she OK, KITT?"

KITT accessed Selena's jewelry and though he was still having the same problem, he answered, "I believe she's sleeping, Michael.  Check the bedroom closest to the top of the stairs."

Michael opened the door and found Selena collapsed fully clothed on top of the blankets amid the large bed.  The door to the closet was still open.  Michael investigated to find she had already unpacked her things and put them in the right places.  Pictures of Jasmine and Tina, her aunts adorned the tops of one of the dressers.  He was unsure of whether to wake her.  After a few seconds watching her exhausted breathing, he decided to let her sleep.

"Well.  I guess I'll go eat alone – again."  There was disappointment in that statement, more than he cared to recognize.  He gently laid a soft Indian blanket over Selena's sleeping form.  On his way downstairs he discovered the room Selena had chosen for him.  He also found that she had unpacked and stored his things.  She was efficient and wonderful, he thought.

The next morning Michael awoke to the sound of water running.  He rolled over to discover he still had more than 15 minutes before his alarm went off.  _Damn_ he thought.  He also discovered that the wall next to his bed separated the bedroom from the bathroom.  He could hear the jets of the shower, letting him know what was on the other side.

In minutes, he heard Selena's voice humming.  He could imagine her getting under the water, her hair slowly saturating then running down her back.  Her washcloth and soapy covered hands gliding down her arms, her breasts, rubbing away the night's bed-dust.  He listened carefully wondering if she was in a good mood.

His ears perked to the soft sounds of her purring, silent whimpering, then smiling, relaxing satisfaction.  He suddenly felt guilty and attracted to the sounds, images of what she was doing underneath the sprays of the hot water running like a movie in his head.  He knew he should stop, he knew she'd be angry if she found out – then again – did she even know he could hear her through the walls; was she aware that his room was right next to the bathroom?  "Get up, Michael!  Before you do something stupid."  He laughed at himself.  They had not even been a lone together a full 24 hours and he wanted to make love to her.  Then again he had been fighting that desire since finding her kneeling in the FLAG reception area.

The alarm on the nightstand jolted to life jarring Michael from his thoughts like a cold shower.  He knocked the lamp from the table trying to reach the clock.  When all was silent again, he heard the faint sound of giggling from the shower.  Then he wondered if she planned for that to happen.

A second later she passed by his slightly opened door.  She peeked in, toweling her long hair.  Her smile twinkled mischievously, while her eyes spoke an innocence he knew was not here.  She greeted, "Good morning, Boss!  Sleeping late today?"

Michael rose to a sitting position, not hiding his appreciation of her cotton-robed body.  Her towel dropped from her hands, she dropped to retrieve it leaning slightly forward, her robe opening a bit to reveal the inner curves of her full breasts.  His eyes were glued to her movements.  Without looking at him, Selena replied, "I'll be ready to go in 10 minutes.  Sorry for intruding."  Then she was gone.

Michael refrained from getting out of bed; afraid he'd follow her and make love to her to begin her training.  Instead he dove under his blankets and in complete frustration realized it was going to be a very long month.

The rest of the morning brought a new list of activities for both trainer and trainee.  Michael began their first session with a long jog that lasted about an hour.  KITT had plotted a course to a small field several miles from the bungalow.  When the couple reached it, Michael stopped and faced Selena who had relaxed, trying to catch her breath next to him.

Michael again admired Selena's firm, slightly muscled body.  Their jog was slow, he feared causing cramps in her injured leg if pushed too hard.  He approached her and knelt.  He asked, "Howse it feeling?"

Selena allowed him to examine her leg, watching his hand, then feeling his fingers press the muscles in her calf and thigh, feeling her knee to make sure there was no swelling.  She was thankful she had worn the body-molding spandex exercise shorts that began at her knees and then rose up her torso into a body suit.  It kept her body in place; showing off her rounded ass, slim hips.  She was not pleased with the slight bulge of her abdomen and knew it was from the inactivity she'd had – the inability to get to a gym for her workouts – since leaving the hospital.  Michael's touch sent her skin to a dark pink.  She watched his hands hoping he would continue upwards and hoping he would stop soon.

Selena moved away, claiming, "I'm fine, Michael."

Michael suddenly had an idea.  He rose up and challenged, "Where do you think you are going?"

Selena replied, "To head back.  I'm hungry."

Michael continued, invading her space, pushing her to a tree, "I don't think so.  I want to do something else."

Unsure if Michael was kidding, Selena laughed, "Come on.  We're here to train me remember?"  His behavior was scaring her.

Michael shrugged, "True.  But you need to learn it is not nice to show up in a man's room half dressed and expect him to ignore the invitation."  He boldly caressed the underside of her breasts, then kissed her.

Selena was appalled and aroused.  She had not expected that kind of behavior from Michael.  She pushed him away, her hand connecting with his face.  Michael grabbed the hand that hurt him, he held her from escaping and said, "Not bad, Selena, but what would you do now to stop me?"

He was teasing her! Scaring her to get her to defend herself and attack him!  She realized he assumed she wouldn't be able to just hit him, though she had planned to and wanted to do it the day before.  She stamped her foot into his ankle with all of her weight going into her foot.

Michael was now in serious pain.  He had not expected her to be willing or able to hit him back let alone try to purposely hurt him.  For someone who looked helpless and at one time was, she was learning quickly to be just the opposite – surprising him with each passing moment.  He refused to back down instead attempting to pull her against him.

Selena ducked, using her head as a battering ram and slamming into his stomach.  She didn't knock him down, but she did wind him enough to get away.  She did not wait to see if he was hurt even though she heard him grunt in pain.  Her legs carried her back down the road.  She grabbed for her earring wondering who KITT would choose to protect.

Her answer came with the sound of squealing tires on gravel and the sight of the shiny black frame of the Trans Am coming towards her.

Michael approached, ordering, "Don't you dare, KITT!"  He circled Selena, speaking, "OK! Kirk!  Protect yourself!  You never have to let anyone hurt you again!"

Selena replied, "Exactly!"  And instead of running away, she again lunged after Michael headfirst.  He reached for her and she danced away from him.  He stopped her, picking her up off the ground and pinning her arms against her sides.  He said into her ear, "Do you give up?"

She nodded, but as soon as he let up on her arms, she shot her fists into his hips, then whirled around with her fist curled and landed straight into Michael's eye.  Michael watched her from the other eye running away from him.  He knew he was lucky she did not know what she was doing, just reacting out of instinct and bits of remembered experience.

"KITT, where is she?"

KITT supplied, locating her signal easily, "Running back to the cabin."

Michael raced after her.  KITT offered to catch her, then offered to drive Michael to get to her.  Michael declined knowing Selena needed to cool down before he got to her.  He wanted to test her abilities, find out if she would panic or give into him without a fight.  She needed to learn to punch and he wanted to initiate her into the martial arts.  But now he knew there was a toughness, a desire to fight back emerging from the ashes of what she lost.

Selena entered the bungalow planning to launch every glass, dish, and whatever else she could find at Michael's head.  Her body had other plans.  She found herself taking the stairs two at a time and rushing toward the bathroom.  When her stomach calmed down, Selena sat back against the bathroom door, her hand resting against her stomach.  "This can not be happening," she thought.  But her body reminded her that it could.  She was afraid and content, peaceful.  It was her secret now and she would keep it that way for as long as she could.

Outside, KITT followed her every step.  He made sure she had not hurt herself and was not going to be hurting Michael.  He knew what she had been doing in the bathroom.  He did a quick scan of her vital signs and was again faced with a problem reading them.  He decided it was time to talk to Bonnie and Devon.

Unaware of Selena's distress, Michael carefully entered the bungalow.  He called her name and held out a flag of peace.  He was rewarded with the sight of her feet appearing and coming down the steps.  When she saw the bruise swelling Michael's temple, her heart hurt.  She did not believe herself capable of such violence or damage.  She rushed to his side apologizing, caressing his face.  Michael held her away and scolded, "Don't!  I wanted you to do this.  By the time we're finished here you'll be able to do this and more to someone who comes after you!  Do you understand me?"

Selena nodded and then took Michael's hand.  She ordered, "Come with me, Mr. Knight!"  She pushed him to the counter and sat him on one of the bar stools.  She searched through the drawer until she found a plastic toolbox.  Opening it, she discovered it was filled with basic first aid supplies.  She took a towel, wrapped ice in it and directed Michael to place it on his eyes.  Michael docilely and happily complied, enjoying her tenderness.

She asked, "So what is next on the agenda?"

Michael replied, "I thought we'd take a hike.  I want to show you how to be able to get yourself home…you know…incase…"

Selena supplied, "In case some big bad wolf tries to steal me away and keep me locked up somewhere?"

"Exactly!"

"Sounds good…after lunch?"

"Are you sure you want to eat?"

Selena nodded heartily as she brought over a small package of antibiotic ointment and a bandage.  She removed the towel and found her knuckles had scraped the skin on the outside of his eye.  It was speckled with bits of blood.  She frowned, lightly spreading the ointment with a cotton swab, and then covered it.


	6. Remember The Knight Ch6

Knight Rider

Remember The Knight

Part VI  
By Ldydeb  
  


The black eye Michael received on their first day together became just one of many wounds he suffered as the first week progressed.  KITT drove them into the heart of Los Angeles to a large health club.  Michael created a regime for Selena on the different weight machines to build up her body and her confidence.  He took her to a martial arts studio and while he practiced his skills, she began learning hers.  They would practice her new skills together, sparring in the fields around the lake.  They now ran every morning with KITT not far behind, guarding them.  Michael now attacked Selena on a regular basis.  So much so that she didn't know whether to laugh or be mad at him.  By the end of the week, he had bruises to his abdomen, shoulders, and his chin.  He wondered if Selena actually enjoyed beating him.  She was apologizing to him less and less.

He was becoming increasingly frustrated with their nights together.  After a long day of cycling, jogging, sparring with a punching bag and then each other, trying to flip each other (Selena getting very close to being able to toss him on his ass) they would retire to a quiet simple dinner.  They took turns cooking and cleaning.  Michael was getting used to Selena's unusual ideas for dinner.  What frustrated him was how she dressed for dinner.

They would come in sweaty and dirty.  She'd claim the bathroom and emerge breathtakingly sexy.  She was always wrapped in her white cotton robe, but he knew that underneath she was barely wearing anything – and what she was wearing was some sexy, silky or satin thin-strapped nightgown or pajama set.  She would make sure at one point during the night to give him a complete eye full of her body in whatever she was wearing.

Sometimes she'd come down the stairs to eat, supposedly having forgotten to tie her robe closed.  She wouldn't let him comment instead taking her plate outside to eat on the screen-in-porch by herself.  Once he thought he saw teasing, amused grin lighting up her eyes before she disappeared.

Later in the evening, he'd be watching television, reading, or playing a game of black jack with KITT on a hand-held computer.  His attention would be diverted the moment Selena sashayed to the other lazy boy and settled down to read a romance novel or work a crossword puzzle.  He hated the crosswords the most because she would get stuck and pull KITT's attention away from him and to her and her puzzle.  His eyes would focus anywhere but on her.  His other senses, however, could not be as easily sidetracked.  She would pass by and he could almost taste her skin when she lightly caressed his shoulder so she didn't fall.  The wild jasmine scent from her shower jell surrounded him every day but only made him crazy at night and a lone with her.  He would be forced to escape her presence, seeking his room, a cold shower, or even a quick swim in the lake before going to sleep.  The night he ran out of the house to jump in the lake he could have sworn he heard her laughing in triumph.

Their first week ended with a visit from Selena's therapist.  It was mid-morning when Dr. Lindel drove onto the bungalow's property and was welcomed into the great room by Michael.  The two men shook hands in greeting, Michael informing, "She's waiting for you in her room upstairs.  I want to be there.  We discovered some evidence in her house and need to find out how it got there, what happened."

Dr. Lindel protested, "You can't, Mr. Knight.  She won't trust me enough if she knows you're there.  It took me this long to get her to recall she even knew Patrick Judson under hypnosis.  Yet when she comes out, even though I have tried over and over to convince her it was safe, good to remember, she retains nothing."

Michael argued, "But she knows who kidnapped her sisters, what happened that afternoon.  Lennox is on trial and she may have a key piece of information to convict him."

Dr. Lindel reminded, "But you know information obtained under hypnosis is not submissable evidence."

Michael replied, "Yes it is if there is outside evidence to support it."

KITT suggested, "Michael, you could wait on the balcony outside her room.  I could turn her earring into a microphone so you can hear her from the com-link."

Michael asked, "You can do that?  How fast?"

KITT replied, "I will need ten minutes to change the program."

Michael agreed, "Do it, KITT."  He turned to the doctor and said, "Will that do?"

Dr. Lindel replied, "You'll be outside listening through her earring?"

Michael could hit himself.  No one was supposed to know Selena was being monitored.  He explained, "I mean it would be like being her earring – as harmless and quiet.  We'll leave the door up there open.  She won't ever know I'm there."

Michael talked with Dr. Lindel answering questions about Selena's injuries, what had happened the day Michael and Selena were held captive by Judson.  Dr. Lindel was learning more from Michael's recollections than he had in the two months he'd been treating Selena.  Dr. Lindel asked, "Is Selena keeping up with her medications?"

Michael responded, "I believe so."

"Good.  It is very important that she doesn't get pushed over the edge.  Nothing must remind her of what happened before she feels safe enough to do so."  Dr. Lindel warned, "There is a lot of rage in her, a lot of fear especially of this Judson person returning to kill her."

"Do you think that is why she can't remember?  She's afraid Judson will come after if she does?  He's been doing that anyway!"  Michael said.

"She's in a lot of pain, Mr. Knight.  I still don't know why.  Every time we get to that part of her memories she shuts down, begins to panic – wait you'll see what happens.  She is running away from herself, her shame, her guilt; everything that means she failed.  I've gotten her to admit that she is terrified that Patrick Judson reduced her to become his slave in body and mind.  She believes if she remembers she will be forced to be his again."

Michael asked, "And if he does get to her, if she does remember? Too soon?"

Dr. Lindel warned, "I don't know, Mr. Knight.  The damage could be permanent this time."

Michael had heard these warnings before from Devon.  But Selena was getting stronger.  He knew there were small things she remembered – things about her sisters, even about him and she was fine.  Michael asked the doctor about this and the doctor replied, "Those are good memories, safe memories.  But you and Mr. Miles have told me that she gets headaches and gets sick from any memories rising up; almost like a defense mechanism.  Good memories bring the bad ones so her mind doesn't even want those."

KITT interrupted, "Michael, it is done.  I'm ready."

Dr. Lindel and Michael climbed the stairs, Michael leading to Selena's room.  Michael knocked on the door.  He announced, "Selena, Dr. Lindel is here."

Selena opened her door.  She was blank faced as she greeted, "Dr. Lindel, Welcome.  Let's get this over with."  She turned away from the gentleman and allowed them to enter her room.

Dr. Lindel greeted, "How are you?"

"Fine.  You?"  She was nervous.  "Michael?  Are you staying?"

Dr. Lindel and Michael looked at each other.  Michael watched Selena bite her lip, her calm veneer cracking with each passing anxious minute.  Dr. Lindel held the door, "Mr. Knight is leaving, Selena, unless _you_ want him to stay."

Selena looked shocked.  She was certain Michael would use her sessions to force her to remember.  "I'm sorry, Michael," her eyes averting his.

Michael responded, "You're safe here, Selena.  I'll be near by if you need me."  He exited the room, Dr. Lindel closing the door behind him.  Quietly, Michael cracked a window in the hall.  The balcony outside Selena's room began only a foot away.  Michael climbed through the window and onto the balcony.  He situated himself on the wood floor under one of the windows of Selena's sitting area.  He whispered, "OK, KITT, put her through."

The first thing Michael heard was Dr. Lindel helping Selena get comfortable.  He was talking to her about her sisters, how she felt being away from them.  He asked her about her training with Michael, if she was in pain.  Selena laughed at that saying her body felt like a punching bag; but she enjoyed the feeling.  She was feeling healthy and strong.

Dr. Lindel challenged that.  He said, "Any memories surface?  What happened when they did?"

Selena answered, "No, Dr, No memories at all.  It has been so nice, no nightmares."

Michael thought, "That's a lie."  He'd heard her scream and thrashing around in her bed more than once.

Dr. Lindel saw Selena's eyes look away from him.  He knew the truth but chose to ignore the lie.  Instead he replied, "Good!  Then maybe we'll have more success with our next exercise."

"You mean hypnosis?"  She sighed, "I'm ready."  And she was ready, scared, but ready or so she thought.

Dr. Lindel instructed, "All right, Selena, get comfortable.  I want you to remember you can trust me.  What you see cannot hurt you again.  Like watching a dream."

"I understand, Dr."

"We will begin with a word you know very well…"

Michael listened to Dr. Lindel talking softly, methodically.  Then he heard Selena whimper.  Dr. Lindel explained, "This will help you relax, my child.  Remember you can trust me!"

Selena repeated, "I can trust you?  But I trust no one!"

Dr. Lindel responded, "We've changed that remember?  I can be trusted!  I will never hurt you!  Now count backwards from 100, Selena, with each number you will trust me more, you will relax and let me inside that place you're protecting.  Ready?"

Michael did not hear an answer, just the soft sound of Selena's voice counting off, "100…99…98…"

Dr. Lindel waited, watching, listening.  Michael was frustrated, he wanted to see her, make sure she was safe.  Instead he listened to Dr. Lindel talking to Selena while she counted slowly, her voice getting softer the numbers getting further apart.  Dr. Lindel instructed, "Look at the pattern the sunlight is casting on the window.  Do you see the colors?  Focus on one color…do you have it…"

Selena replied, "Yes, I see purple."

Dr. Lindel replied, "Good girl.  Focus and keep counting…." He waited a few more seconds, then, he continued, "Selena, remember cranberries and sleep!"  He snapped his fingers and watched Selena's eyes close, her mouth still counting.  Dr. Lindel instructed, "Stop counting, Selena.  Tell me where you are."

Selena replied, "I'm with you, Dr. Lindel in the bedroom of the house I've been sharing with Michael Knight."

"Yes, Michael Knight.  He told me you are still having headaches."

"Yes.  But only when the memories come back.  It is painful."

"That is why you lied about the nightmares?"

"Yes, I lied.  I don't like them!"

"I know.  Do you want to be free of them?"

"Yes!  I want to be free of HIM."

"Then let's talk about what happened the afternoon Mr. Knight took you to visit your home?"

Selena stirred, "I…NO!  I don't want to talk about that!"

"The memories can't hurt you anymore, Selena.  Do you trust me?"

"The memories can't, but HE can!"

"Please don't be afraid of HIM, Selena.  I promise he won't hurt you again.  If you remember then he will go to jail."

"I want to, Dr. but…"

Dr. Lindel saw her face become distressed.  He instructed, "Please trust me to guide you through your mind so we can recover what you've lost, so you can heal."  He instructed her to count again, to concentrate on the color purple again.

Michael was ready to give up.  Selena was able to fight her doctor even under hypnosis.  Dr. Lindel was determined this time too, especially since he had an audience.  He offered, "Selena, do you feel safe with Michael Knight?  Do you trust him?"

"I want to trust him.  I want to feel safe."

"OK, we'll let's just talk about him.  Tell me why you had to go to your home."

"We needed to get some things for my girls.  I needed to pack more of my clothes to take to the gatehouse."

"Sounds pretty ordinary."

"Yes, but my head hurt the moment I entered the door.  I had to lean on the wall so I wouldn't fall."

"Why?"

"Images, feelings.  I was afraid."

"What images?  Can you describe them?"

The images that plagued her then began to flash through her consciousness.  First picturing Michael laying nude on her living room floor, feeling safe in his arms as they made love.

Dr. Lindel watched Selena's eyes moving even though they were closed.  He knew she was remembering something.  He gently pushed, "You are smiling, why?"

Selena replied, "Michael is there."

"Yes, I know.  You told me."

"No, Doctor, he was with me before…ummm…intimately."

"You are blushing.  Why?"

"I felt safe with him then."

"Why not now?"

"Because he wasn't there later!"  Her voice was harsh and distressed.  New images came; she was walking to her kitchen.  "Oh God! Help me!"  Her hands gripped the sofa.

"Selena, it is ok.  What you are seeing can't hurt you anymore!  They are just memories.   Say it."

"They are just memories," Selena repeated.

"OK, child, now let's go very slowly.  Why don't you trust Michael Knight anymore?"

Selena ground through her teeth, "He's left me alone to fight the KING!  I can't move!  Someone is behind me!"

Outside Michael asked, "Who, Selena who?"  He heard the desperation and a little anger in her voice.  Michael couldn't sit on the side anymore.  He quietly opened the balcony door and entered.  He found Selena reclining on the small sofa, Dr. Lindel sitting on the floor nearby.  On the table was a syringe, the needle still dripping.  Dr. Lindel looked up and motioned for Michael to leave.  Michael refused taking a chair out of Selena's eyesight.  Her eyes were closed anyway so he believed there was no danger.

Selena shot up, her eyes opened.  Dr. Lindel rose too, asking, "What is wrong, Selena?"

"He won't let me go!"

"Who, Selena?"

"Lennox.  He's behind me.  He wants me to go down to HIM.  No!  Please!"  She looked at Dr. Lindel in anguish and begged, "Don't make me go any further!  Please!  He is there waiting!"

"Who, Selena!"

"The King!  He's invaded my home!  He wants to hurt me again!  He's going to punish me for betraying the King to the Knight!  I don't want to feel him inside me again!"

Michael spoke, "Lennox.  Is he the King?"

"Michael, where are you!  I need you!  Oh God Help!"  She was hitting Dr. Lindel. "Jasmine!  Tina!   Run!  I've got to get them out before…NO!  YOU BASTARD!"  

Michael replied, "Wait.  What about Jazz and Tina?"

Dr. Lindel tried to get Selena to look at him, "That's enough, Selena, it is in the past!"  Selena's breath returned to normal, her hand releasing its grip of Dr. Lindel's shirt.  Dr. Lindel gently suggested, "OK, let's start again, slowly and calmly.  Tell me what happened."

She held on to Dr. Lindel's arm and said, "He's in my home! Doctor.  He…Jasmine and Tina are being dragged away!  He won't let me go!  My hands...oh no!  It hurts; the cord is cutting my wrists!  My head!"  Selena slipped to the floor on her knees, her hands behind her.

Dr. Lindel asked, "Where are you, Selena?"  Selena remained silent, seeming to resist responding.  Dr. Lindel pushed, "Why can't you speak, Selena.  Tell me what's going on."

Selena's eyes stared fearfully at something slightly above her.  Her voice is dead as she says, "He's bound my hands with my telephone cord!  He wants me to…I don't want to!   But he's determined to make me his toy again.  Let me stop!"

Dr. Lindel persisted, "What is he doing, Selena?  It is OK to remember."

Selena spat; her tears flowing, her breathing coming out in gasps, "It is not OK to remember being raped in the mouth!  Are you satisfied yet!"

Michael didn't want to hear anymore.  He interrupted, "You can stop when you tell me who is with you.  Where are Jasmine and Tina?  Who has them?"  

Selena answered, "They are prisoners on HIS cell phone.  He's holding it to keep me in line!  I have to cooperate!  He's had them drugged in the van!  Oh Please no more!"  She whimpered and fell to the floor only to rise up again.  She described, "I can't…I can't move."  She became quiet again, her face drenched in sweat.

Dr. Lindel asked, "Why can't you move, Selena?  You are just remembering!  Like a movie, describe the movie."

Selena continued, "He's pinned me to the counter…the cell phone next to me so I can see it but not touch it.  My babies are on the other end!  He wants me to kidnap Michael.  If I don't agree he'll kill my babies!  I want to fight him!  But he's too powerful!  He's going to beat me again.  I hate him!  He owns me and I Hate ME!"

Dr. Lindel was surprised.  She had not been willing to remember this much in their previous sessions.  But she was becoming hysterical and he needed to calm her down.

Michael knelt down and tried to get Selena to look at him.  He said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there, Selena!"

Dr. Lindel responded, "She doesn't hear you, Michael.  She's still unconscious!"

Michael replied, "Then talk her through telling us who has her and then get her out of this hell."  Michael refused to let go of Selena trying to help her feel safe again.

Selena was crying, unable to move.  She was again in her kitchen, her hands tied with the phone cord, her body forced to bend face first into her counter, and hands, a man's body pressing against, then inside her.

Dr. Lindel asked, "Mr. Knight, do you really want to know all the gory details?"

Before the two men could argue, Selena cried out helplessly, "I can't breathe!  He's…no…inside me!  He wants to torture me!  He wants to know what I told Devon, what the police are planning!  I don't want to tell!  I lied to him and he…he…from behind – forcing…"

Michael asked in Selena's ear, penetrating her nightmare, "Who, Selena?  Lennox?  Please, Darlin, it will be over if you just tell me who is doing this to you.   Did Lennox rape you?"

Selena's mind filtered in other images, blurring her current nightmare.  She screamed, "Don't ask me to go there.  I don't want to remember him too!"

It was too much for Michael to hear she had been through more nightmares with Lennox and Patrick.  He kissed her head, smoothing away her pain, "No, you don't have to go there.  Just the kitchen.  Is Lennox with you?"

"NO!  Damn it!  Lennox is on the cell phone waiting to kill my girls!  He drugged them!"

Michael pushed, "Then who is in the kitchen?"

"PATRICK!"  Selena screamed.  His cruel face clouded her vision.  Her hands were shaking; she was fighting to get away from Michael.  He had become Patrick to her.  She pleaded, "I'm yours. I'll do as you ask."  Her voice died and she slipped to the floor curled up into the fetal position her hands covering her head, "Help Me!  Stop it!  No More!"

Dr. Lindel called to her, "Selena!  Remember cranberries and sleep!"

Selena quieted, her face still fearful and panicky.  She was panting, trying to catch her breath, her eyes closed.  Dr. Lindel spoke, "Are you listening, Selena?"

"No, I don't want to remember anymore!"

"You don't have to, Selena!  It is your choice.  But you need to find peace.  You can't escape them."

Selena didn't respond.

Dr. Lindel replied, "OK, dear.  Relax, Selena.  It is over.   That's a good girl.  Are you ready to listen to me, to trust me?"

She nodded, "Yes?"

"You are safe.  Do you understand?"

"No, I am not safe!  He's still out there!  The King is coming for me!"  She held her head, her stomach feeling queasy, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

Dr. Lindel countered, "No, Selena, you are going to be healthy!  I'm going to count to ten.  You are going to relax; the nightmare is over.  Do you understand?"

Selena repeated his instructions as Dr. Lindel motioned for Michael to leave.  "OK, Dear, remember cranberries will put you immediately back into my care.  Understand?"

Michael went back to the balcony, KITT re-engaging Selena's earring so Michael could hear.  Dr. Lindel asked, "How do you feel, Selena?"

"Tired.  Drained.  What happened?"

"You don't remember?"  Dr. Lindel sounded frustrated.

"Remember what?  You injected me with the stuff and I was counting.  Did you learn anything?  Did I remember anything useful?"

Dr. Lindel watched her fidgeting.  He challenged, "You're agitated, why?"

Selena shrugged, "I need to eat."

"I don't think so, Selena.  I think you do remember what we talked about, what you saw."

Selena looked away.  The truth was she was agitated because she truly could not remember.  She had been under hypnosis for almost an hour and all she could remember were the feelings of being violated, of feeling so angry she wanted to kill, of feeling so depressed and sad for the loss of herself, of the need to run, to escape.  She could not pretend anymore and she broke down to Dr. Lindel explaining all she had been thinking in that moment, the frustration.

Dr. Lindel asked, "Do you want to try to remember something without help?"

Michael could hear the fatigue in her voice.  He decided she'd had enough.  He quickly climbed into the hallway window and then knocked on her door, opening it as he did so.  He said, "Times up, doctor.  Selena and I have a date to run and then lunch."

Selena was grateful.  Though she did feel a breakthrough coming and wanted Dr. Lindel to continue; she was also panicking at the idea too, her body fighting for her to stop.

Dr. Lindel decided not to fight them, "You did well today, Selena.  I'll be back next week."

Michael escorted the doctor down the stairs and outside.  Michael returned to find Selena chopping vegetables for a salad, the first victim to her knife an onion.  She was humming like she felt relaxed, but her movements were forceful, hard; the knife missed her finger by a hair.  He strode over to the counter and said, "You tear the lettuce apart, I'll use the knife."

Selena was about to argue, but decided it was best to cooperate from the look on Michael's face.  To demonstrate her displeasure, she dropped the knife roughly to the counter and without a word walked into the great room.

Michael commented, his voice maintaining a slight amusement, "Guess that means I get to finish this by myself."  A few minutes later, he heard the front door creek open and then slam.  He wondered if he should go after her or let her work it out herself.   She had failed to keep the memories Dr. Lindel brought out but not the emotions.  Michael was convinced that was not a bad thing.  He believed it was better for her to learn to deal with her emotions over what happened first then the memories would come back on their own.

Michael continued preparing lunch.  Selena had planned a seafood chef salad, warm bread, and cantaloupe for dessert.  Michael set the table and placed the finished salad in the center, adding a glass of strawberry and banana juice – something he noticed Selena drinking a lot of lately, near each place setting.  He was pleased with his work.  He went to the sink to wash his hands.  

The Sounds of gunshots echoed throughout the peaceful landscape and house.  Birds could be heard shaking the trees to escape the noise.  KITT announced, "That came from the filed by the trees, Michael."

Michael ordered, "Meet me there, KITT."

KITT responded, "Already on my way."

Michael and KITT raced to the field to find a mini-make-shift target area had been set up.  Tin cans hung from the trees by fishing line; pieces of flat cardboard painted with red targets were also hung among the trees by more fishing line.  In the center of the field stood a tall thick wooden pole.  Michael recognized it as the pieces that were stored behind the house.  Hung from this pole was what looked like a white ghost.  Michael tried to inspect it, but another gunshot turned him to find Selena holding a large 45 magnum in her hands preparing to fire again.  On the ground at her feet lay a rifle.  Her eyes were full of determination and hate; she didn't even notice he was there.

KITT warned, "Please get out of there, Michael."

Michael called, "Selena, stop."

Her eyes were still focused on her target just beyond Michael.  He followed her aim to another large flat wooden board that had been nailed to a second tall fence pole.  The board was painted with a white outline of a man's body from the knees up.  Michael was astonished and puzzled that she had been able to set this up without his knowledge.  Then he remembered her late night "walks" and knew when she did it.  He also realized where she'd gotten her guns and ammunition.  He would have to do something about that before someone got hurt.  KITT came whizzing past him as another explosion was heard from Selena's gun.  The bullets ricocheted off the black glistening body.  Michael fell backwards feeling the ground shake a bit and a rush of air from the speeding KITT.  He yelled, "Hey!"

Selena's voice was then heard shouting, "KITT, get the hell out of here!  I need to practice!"  She grunted in frustration over the interruption.  She failed to notice Michael still trying to pick himself up off the ground behind the over protection of KITT.  Her next target was a tin can in a tree away from Michael.  She loaded the rifle, took aim and hit the can, blowing it to bits, the remains smoldering on the ground.

She reloaded turned to face the ghost.  She called out, "KITT, watch this!  I'm gonna hit The King right between his eyes!"  Her voice was filled with both venom and pride.

Michael decided it was better to watch and let her finish getting rid of all that pent up anger.  He stood behind KITT, resting his arm atop the glass T-Top.  KITT asked, "Shouldn't you stop her?"

Michael laughed, "Nope!  I wouldn't dream of approaching Selena while she's holding a gun.  I can wait."

Michael watched Selena unload two bullets into the stuffed man hanging from the post.  They were without feeling, like she was just practicing.  But she landed each shot exactly where she intended.  The first would be between his eyes, the second at his heart.  The she dropped the rifle at her feet.  She pulled a clip full of bullets from the bag next to the rifle and loaded the magnum.  When she rose up, she sent the first shot between his legs.  Her mood changed as the next several were also sent in the same place.

Michael though he heard Selena shout something, though he saw her wipe her eyes.  Yet even angry and distraught her shots were dead-on.  That concerned Michael.  She was dangerous with a gun in practice and deadly with it when her emotions were involved.

The magnum emptied into the ghost, little bits of white cotton and linen sheet flying in the air.  When the last bullets were discharged, Selena threw the weapon to the ground.  Her body dropped, her hands covering her face.  Her voice could be heard weeping in anguish and immense frustration.  Her fingers laced within the hair in her eyes and brushed it back away from her face.  She grabbed the last clip from the bag and rose with the clip and gun in her hands.  Her hands shook, her fingers jerky as she loaded the clip into the chamber.

Michael knew she had gone from simple target shooting.  Her breathing was heavy and fast.  He could hear her cursing, calling the words, "You bastard" and "son of a bitch." Worriedly, Michael advised, "KITT, Now I need to stop her."

KITT asked, "How?"

Michael shrugged, "I don't know. I wish Dr. Lindel was…" Dr Lindel, he thought of an idea.  Michael asked, "How far away is Dr. Lindel?"

KITT quickly tracked the doctor's car, locating it as a red dot on his radar.  KITT informed, "He's parked outside Dave's pub."

Michael observed, "That is only ten minutes from here.   Thank God!  Put me through to his cell phone."

KITT accessed the cell phone and the doctor's voice was heard through Michael's wrist communicator.  Michael explained what was happening to Selena, requesting his help.  The doctor promised to be there as soon as he could.

Michael prodded, "Let's go get her, buddy."

KITT replied, "I'm ready, Michael."

Michael walked along side the slow moving Trans Am.  He called out, "Selena, lunch is ready."

Selena heard a voice calling her name.  But her mind was occupied elsewhere.  Her eyes stared at "The King" but images of Patrick's cruel, dominating face contorted in climax on top of her haunting her, bringing out buried rage.  She ignored the burning need to vomit and her twisted nerves ringing in her ears.

Michael called out again, "Come on! Selena.  Time to go.  I want to eat!"

Selena turned, the magnum raised to fire.  Michael was coming toward her.  In a split second she saw another field framed by a window – Michael was bound and blindfolded.  It was like a movie and she couldn't shut it off.  Michael watched Selena close her eyes and shake her head as if she were shaking off a bug.  She was caught up in remembering and fighting it.  From his memory came images of her aiming a rifle at him in the darkness of her living room.  Patrick had tormented her with phone calls, making eerie, vicious death threats.  In the midst of that she had heard the gunshots from the goons fighting Michael outside her house.  It was the first time she believed he was dead.  In fear and grief she mistakenly thought Michael was her attacker.  She had almost shot him then.  They made love for the very first time.

Selena was caught between both memories, mixing the two.  She could feel "The King" standing behind her, his arms becoming a vice around her body.  Her conscious mind kept telling her it was a dream – a living nightmare.  She thought she heard Michael's voice, heard KITT trying to get her to drop her gun.  But it was her only defense against the King!  She wanted desperately to kill him but she was terrified.

Michael continued getting closer but it was going to be hard trying to disarm her with KITT in the way.  He decided to try to help her remember.  He called out, "What are you seeing, Selena?"

Selena screamed, "No!  Please don't ask me that!  The King!  I…He's going to kill…" she ran carrying the magnum with her.

Michael ordered, "KITT, go after Dr. Lindel and bring him here as fast as you can." 

KITT refused, "But she might shoot you!"

Michael replied, "Then you better get back here quickly!  Go!  I'll be careful!"

Michael chased after Selena, KITT after the doctor.  Selena approached the board painted with the outline of a man and stopped.  She stood only a few inches away and began pounding the piece of wood; "You Fucking Bastard!  I Hate you!  I hate you!"  The words were repeated over and over.  She heard footsteps coming up on her fast.  She turned raising the gun in self-protection.  But Michael closed the gap, pushing her hands and gun down as her fingers pulled the trigger sending two bullets into the ground.

Hysterical, Selena fought Michael's vice grip over her hands to dislodge the gun.  She kicked him, pushed him with her body, yelled over his voice trying to calm her down.  Michael ignored her ranting, "Get away from me!  You Bastard!  I hate YOU!"

Instead Michael spoke tenderly into her ear, trying to reach past her nightmare, "I'm here, Selena.  You're safe!  I won't hurt you!"  He managed to get one hand to let go of the gun only to be hit in the stomach and the side with it formed into a fist.  He was pulling her to the ground to subdue her until the doctor arrived.

Selena on the other hand thought he was going to rape her.  She wiggled and struggled to get away, her free hand digging her nails into his face, scratching down.  Michael winced but refused to let go.  He concentrated on keeping the gun pointed at the ground, still trying to penetrate her consciousness, to calm her hysterics.

KITT spoke through the watch, "We're coming, Michael."

Michael shouted, "Hurry!"

The words had not been ten seconds from his lips when KITT's black T-Top came rushing towards him, the doctors car following.  The doctor ground his tires to a loud screeching halt.  He ran to Michael and Selena still locked in battle, Selena trying to bite Michael's arm, her hair flying wildly and sweaty around her head and face.  Dr. Lindel held a syringe in his hand.  He directed Michael to hold her while he forced her free hand into his own iron grip.  He plunged the needle in a vein in her elbow, the drug into her system just as she managed to pull away from him.  She continued to fight Michael, still refusing to let go of the gun.

Dr. Lindel stepped back out of danger, letting Michael keep her from harming herself.  He was amazed at Michael's care through her brutal assaults to his body.  Finally the tranquilizer began its spread into her system.  Michael felt her grip loosen on the magnum.  He easily pulled it from her grasp and tossed it away.

Suddenly the air became deathly quiet.  Selena had stopped screaming and shouting.  Her eyes fluttering to a close, her body going limp against Michael as he heard her beg in a whisper, "Help me, Michael."  She was unconscious.  Michael cradled her against him, his own emotions coming to the surface.  He kissed her head and soothed her sleeping body.  He answered her plea, "I'm here, darlin, I'm here."

Dr. Lindel rejoined them as Michael worked to rise with Selena safely in his arms.  He asked, "What happened?"

Michael explained how Selena's attempt at target practice turned into her becoming immersed in memories trying to come to the surface.  He said, "She was looking straight at me, but not seeing me – Ya' know?"

Dr. Lindel replied, "I was afraid of that.  We helped her to unlock the door that guards her nightmares.  I knew I should have pushed her to release the anger she was feeling before ending our session.  I warned you she is becoming unstable."

Michael nodded, "I'll be more careful, Doc."

Dr. Lindel suggested, "Let's get her back to her room.  She should sleep for most of the afternoon now."

Michael asked, "Do you think she'll be able to remember now?"  KITT stood ready with the passenger door open.  Michael laid the motionless Selena with the safety of his best friend.

Dr. Lindel replied, "I don't know, Mr. Knight.  I don't know if she's ready to remember or if she really is remembering exactly what happened.  Only she can answer that.  It might just be best to stop trying to make her remember.  What happened here is just a small example of what might happen.  She could hurt herself or someone else and not even know it until it is over, especially if she feels personally threatened, she's protecting someone she loves."

Michael responded, "I've already been there with her and back."

Dr. Lindel admonished, "Well, Mr. Knight, if she has anymore of these dangerous outbursts, I will have to recommend that she be placed in a hospital.  She is just too unpredictable."

Michael protested, "Wait, Doc.  Please."

Taking a deep breath, Dr. Lindel agreed, "All right, Mr. Knight.  I'll give her one more chance.  I want to see her in my office after the weekend is over.  If she's had no more episodes, if I don't get an emergency call from you or Mr. Miles, then we'll see.  Until then I suggest no more training and definitely keep her away from these."  He produced the magnum Michael had tossed away.  Michael took it back while watching the doctor get in his car.  The car disappeared out of the clearing.

A few minutes later, Michael spread a blanket over Selena's unconscious form.  He sat by her on the bed caressing her face, his heart hurting for her.  He wanted to kiss her, make love to her, make everything safer, better.  He watched her sleep for the next several hours.

The sun had already begun to set, the shadows growing throughout Selena's room.  The aroma of cumin, cilantro, and chicken filled every corner.  Selena sat up like she was jolted.  Her mouth was dry like tumbleweed in the desert.  She sought the last thing she could remember doing.  She knew she was target shooting and feeling good that she had not lost her skills.  She had been bragging to KITT then her memory became fuzzy, jumping from nightmare to present.  She threw herself out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

In the kitchen below, Michael heard the toilet flush and water running.  KITT announced, "Selena is sick again, Michael.  You might want to check on her."

Michael continued setting the table, "IF she needs me, she'll call."

"Are you sure?"

"Just keep an eye on her, KITT."

Seconds later, Selena appeared at the bottom of the steps.  She was about to speak but Michael raised his head a bit from his task of dishing out some fresh guacamole.  Selena's eyes enlarged and her voice died at the sight of the deep scratch marks to Michael's cheek.  The shame she felt for her behavior was overwhelming.  She couldn't find the words to express what she was feeling, how sorry she was.  All she wanted to do in that moment was disappear.  She turned away from the kitchen and Michael and entered the living room.  The first thing she noticed was a new padlock on the gun cabinet.  That set the atmosphere for dinner.

Night fell on the bungalow.  Michael finished loading the dishwasher.  He was restless.  Dinner did not go well.  Selena had escaped up to her room after only poking around at her food.  He decided to take a fishing pole and do a little night fishing.

It took several minutes to gather what he needed.  Michael stepped out of the cabin and began the trek to the dock.  A noise above drew his attention back to the bungalow.  The door to Selena's balcony opened.  Michael couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The moonlight silhouetted her like a halo, the satin and lace of her robe and nightgown glimmering as she walked.  She was holding something in her hand.  Michael squinted finding it was a radio.  Her eyes scanned the area cautiously.  When she turned his way, Michael slipped behind a tree in the darkest shadow.  Soft music drifted down to him.   She leaned against the railing, her robe opening, and her eyes watching the water.  He thought he heard her sniffle and wondered if she'd been crying.

She was, but she was also singing.  She was caught up in the sadness of the song, letting it express what she was feeling.  She ran her fingers through her long hair pushing it down her back, the tresses gently glimmering between the light coming from her room and the moon.  The song changed to slow rock song, Selena let it's beat relax her.  Her eyes closed as her body moved to the rhythm.

Michael's body reacted instantly, his thoughts reminding him of her body moving against him.  He wanted to climb to her and kiss her, mold her, feel her dancing against him.

It had been warm and stuffy inside the cabin.  Outside he thought he found relief only to find warmth, a heat of a different kind.  Michael continued to watch her, deciding to fish another time.

He entered the bungalow and climbed the stairs to Selena's room.  He took a deep breath then opened her door without even knocking.   Entering, he was unsure of what he was doing or what to do next.  He knew he needed her, needed her touch, to hear her say she wanted him too, because she loved him, not because she was feeling guilty about betraying him or because someone had forced her to.  He also knew he couldn't just burst in and take her to bed.

Selena heard the door to her bedroom open.  She turned to find Michael standing at the entrance to the balcony.  He didn't say a word, just stepped toward the radio and turned the volume up.  Then he closed the gap between them.  His hands were on hers, pulling her against him, guiding her to dance with him.  She saw in him a fear of hurting her, of rushing her, of her pushing him away from her, of being rejected.  She didn't know what to do, what she wanted.  She had been toying with him all week; her plan of torturing him for supposedly trying to make her fail was backfiring.

She knew his intentions to train her were genuine; to help, not hinder her.  She had begun to wonder who was being tortured now.  Her dreams – the ones she sought to block the nightmares out were of him, of being kissed, touched, and Loved!  She pushed her desires away knowing how dangerous they were; how vulnerable to attack they both would become should they go beyond being friends.

Her eyes caressed his face, finding the wound she'd given him.  Then she knew she hesitated because deep down she knew she had done something to him that she could not forgive herself for and could never deserve his forgiveness until she stopped going crazy with hysterics.

The silence between them was drowning out the music.  Michael's hips moved hers to the rhythms, one hand resting against the soft satin material that covered her back, the other gently, but firmly holding her hand.  Michael broke the silence when Selena reached out to pass her fingertips over the damage she did to his cheek.  Michael knew she was about to apologize.  He took her hand in his and kissed her palm.  His words penetrated her heart, her mind, her secret safe of recollections, "I don't want you to be sorry for this!  I love you, Selena!"

Tenderly, tentatively he tasted her lips, still feeling her body move with his now on her own.  Urgency replaced tenderness when he felt her respond; her lips kissing back, her arms reaching around his neck.  Her fingers laced into his dark curls.  His hands caressed her face, her neck, her shoulders; his lips exploring her mouth.

Selena felt her robe being glided away from her shoulders and down her body.  Her skin was tingling with fire, and then was cooled by the rush of air.  Something familiar stirred inside her belly like a bucket of ice water chocking her back to reality.  Her mind was suddenly filled with dueling images.  Michael was making love to her, then the King was there touching her body, using her for his own gratification.  Then Michael was kissing her, but it was the King pushing her to the ground to beat her, rape her.   She tried to stop the images from coming, tried to focus on Michael.

The King's voice blasted inside her head, "You Are a slut, Toy!"  She jumped away from the strap her mind saw in the king's hands, in reality jumping away from Michael.

Michael had been caught up in their dance, desperately trying to break down her defenses, her fear.  He wanted to show her the beauty, the grace in being loved by a man who had no intentions of hurting her.   Then he felt her stiffen, her kisses had become frantic, both wanting to continue and wanting to stop.  Her body became hard within his arms, her hands disengaging from his neck and now pressing against his chest, pushing him away.  Her cheeks were dampening and then she jumped within his embrace, her fingers digging into his skin, her back arching as if she'd been struck.  Her eyes were again glazed and glassy.  He knew she remembered something bad.  His heart was crushed, he had wanted to bring her pleasure, healing; not pain and fear.  Now he feared she'd go into hysterics again.

Though his heart ached, Michael knew what he had to do.  He lifted her chin and said, "You ARE safe with me, Selena."

She was about to speak, but he kissed her lips to silence.  He continued, "I want to love you.  But I will not force you.  I'll be down the hall whenever you're ready, when you can trust me not to hurt you."  He gently held her away from him, kissed the top of her head.  He grinned, "Thank you, My moon-lit Angel, for the dance."  Then he was gone.

Selena tried to follow.  She was very angry with herself for letting the past – remember and unremembered – keep her from loving Michael.  She was awed by the strength and generosity he displayed.  She was going to give herself to him anyway, fight to keep the monster – the King away.  But when she approached his bedroom, she heard the shower turn on in the bathroom.  Sadly she retreated to her bedroom, aching in both body and mind for the love of her very precious knight.  She reached for a bottle of pills on her nightstand.  She threw two of the little pills down her throat with a glass of water.  She then dropped down onto her bed, covering her head to cry herself to sleep.


	7. Remember the Knight Ch7

Knight Rider

Remember The Knight

Part VII  
Ldydeb  
  


On the other side of FLAG property, Devon was reading over the lab report of the evidence taken at Selena's home and reviewing the tape of Selena's session with Dr. Lindel that KITT had sent him.  He tried to listen dispassionately, but failed.  He had grown to close, to fond of the woman; like he was with Bonnie, both women not only his co-workers, but friends.  Though he was the boss, the lines were blurred in the hierarchy of FLAG headquarters.  His strained eyes scanned the mountain of paperwork on his desk – his teacup empty.  No late night shack would appear out of thin air.  He knew how much he missed having Selena around.  Then he heard her scream for Michael on the tape and his own temper, his rage at what he knew was his responsibility, kindled.

Bonnie came into the office, carrying a large box believing it to be empty.  She heard the tape already and realized Devon had just begun.  She asked, "Did you find the report that backs up the tape?"

Devon replied, "Yes."

Opening the box, Bonnie tossed another report to him and said, "Well, here is another.  Let Lennox explain his fingerprints on a syringe that was found on Judson's yacht.  We weren't sure they were his until we matched them with a set found at Selena's house and the ones on file with the cops.  Bet his attorney won't be able to explain that one either."

Devon replied, "What about the sperm – does the DNA match his?"

Bonnie frowned, "No, Devon, and since we can't get a sample from Judson; we can't match it to what we have from Selena's kitchen.  I did have our team redo Judson's estate.  Luckily it was still sealed by the FBI.  No one has been there to clean it."

Devon asked, "And?"

Bonnie took a deep exasperated breath, trying to remain calm, "They found…well…more of Selena's blood in the master bedroom."

Devon replied, "I am not surprised.  Remember when she abducted me to get onto the air force base?  She was sporting a black eye then.  From the tape I now know what caused the bruises and cuts to her wrists that day."

Bonnie replied, "Devon, there is evidence she was tortured in that room that day.  The team found thick rope still hanging from the posts of the bed – leather cuffs attached to each leg of the bed."  She didn't want to go into anymore.  From the look on Devon's face she knew she didn't need to.  She surmised, "Anyway, her blood and the same semen were found on this."  Bonnie withdrew a plastic bag from the large box.  It contained a piece of thick black leather straps attached to a rough, rubbed leather incased handle.

Devon shook away the images of his own memory at watching the nurses and ER doctors remove what was left of Selena's clothing that fateful day only three months ago.  Special police-trained medical personnel had been brought in to catalog every one of her injuries as she was being assessed and treated.  A rape kit had been done upon Michael's firm insistence.  Now Devon knew why.  Devon saw the concerned questions in Bonnie.  He offered, "This explains the odd wounds the doctors found.  No one could fathom what could do that kind of damage, leave such marks."  His voice was harsh and ragged, his face one of irritated resignation.

Bonnie informed, "Well, Devon, it will also be this that puts Lennox behind bars for the rest of his life.  This thing was used on Caitlin too."  Now her voice faltered, "Selena must never know her blood covered Caitlin's.  But it did and Lennox's fingerprints, his DNA, his sperm are all on here.  Let him get out of that!"

Before Devon could comment, KITT interrupted, his voice heard from speakers on the computer.  He requested, "Bonnie, do you have a minute.  I need you to do a diagnostic on my systems."

Bonnie went to the computer and replied, "What's wrong, KITT?"  She input her code into Devon's system and then accessed KITT's programming.

KITT explained, "I'm having a problem reading Selena's heart rate and blood pressure.  At first I thought it was just an echo, but the beats weren't at the same rate – neither were the blood pressures.  The second on both were much faster than the other.  So now I think there is something wrong with the program."

Bonnie swallowed hard.  She asked, "Are you sure, KITT?"

KITT replied, "Yes, Selena has two distinct heart beats.  How can that be?"

Devon slammed his hand against his desk, "Because she is going to have a child, KITT."

Bonnie had suspected for some time, Selena's aunts did also the day they left to return home.  Bonnie knew Devon had been avoiding the issue the whole week.  She wondered, "It could be Michael's child, Devon."

"I don't know which would cause more problems, Bonnie.  Michael might just want to leave The Foundation for Selena and a child they shared."

Bonnie replied, feeling happy and sad at the prospect, "He'd want to leave and take care of her whether her child was his or someone else's."

KITT replied, "Then Michael doesn't need to know."

Devon realized KITT could not possible understand the complexities of human love and the need to bond; the responsibility it brings.

Bonnie asked, "Do you think Selena knows?"

Devon recalled the look Selena gave her Aunts.  He replied, "I think she suspects.  But I think she is afraid of how she got that way – who the father is."

Bonnie remarked, "More pointedly, Devon, she doesn't remember how she got pregnant not just who."

Devon joked, "At least I found a way to keep her as my assistant instead of becoming an investigator."

Bonnie instructed, "KITT, we'll have to reprogram that part of your monitoring system.  You need to be able to know which heart beat is Selena's and which is the baby's."

Devon remarked, "We need to find out what Selena wants to do about this.  We need to tell her."

Bonnie suggested, "We should stop her training before she gets hurt."

Devon informed, "Not necessary.  From the reports I've seen, she's doing very well and her injuries so far are light, none of them to her abdomen.  Another reason I believe she suspects, knows.  I think we'll wait until after Michael finishes her training before confronting her.  This will give her a chance to talk to us."

Bonnie replied in agreement, "Then it is settled. This conversation goes no further than this room."

KITT was not satisfied with that.  He had a different plan.  If Selena was going to take Michael away from him by having Michael's offspring then KITT wanted to know immediately.  He wanted Selena to be his ally – maybe he could convince her to make Michael stay with FLAG, the team, him.  Another reason KITT wanted to talk to Selena was to make sure Michael's child was completely healthy and protected.  It was in his programming to protect and serve the person of Michael Knight – it was logical to assume that would include his child.  KITT just needed a way to talk to Selena by herself, without Michael.  He searched his data banks and internal programs, then accessed the main computer at FLAG Headquarters until he found the means.

Michael awoke with a start.  Selena's voice was heard screaming through the house.  Michael turned over, relaxing to go back to sleep.  Hearing her nightmares had become commonplace.  The first few nights he rushed to her room, yelling at KITT to see if she was all right.  He had found her safe and sleeping again.  This night was different.  He waited for KITT to tell him she was asleep again.

Instead he heard the sound of footsteps pass his room.  Something inside told him he needed to get up.  Like a firefighter shooting out of bed to answer a call, Michael found his t-shirt while scrambling for the door.  Now dressed only in a pair of loose fitting shorts and t-shirt Michael entered the hallway to find Selena fearfully checking out the hallway carrying her blanket at the top of the stairs.  She covered her ears and screamed, "Stop!" before hurrying down the stairs.

Michael followed calling her name.  He found her desperately trying to break open the gun cabinet.  He crossed the room to her in a flash, but she didn't notice.  Michael had that sinking feeling of Deja vue – Selena was caught up in another walking nightmare.  He worried about finding a way to help her out of it, to wake her up without causing her to become hysterical.

He called her name while enveloping her into his arms.  His heart ached as he heard her repeating the same plea for help the night Judson had tortured her with prank phone calls.  Her glazed unseeing eyes were filled with tears of terror.  She buried her head against his chest and pleaded, "Make it stop, Michael.  Make the ringing stop."

Thinking it would help, Michael tried to push her memory to what happened next, to help her remember them making love.  He kissed her long and deeply, longingly.

Caught in her nightmare, Selena's mind allowed her to feel, relive the beginning of being in Michael's arms.  But that only brought a new memory to the surface – she was lying next to Michael only to be dragged out of bed by The King.  H was whispering in her ear and calling her a slut.  She pushed away from him and begged, "Please don't hurt him!  I'll go with you!"

Michael tried to understand her, knowing she was in a new memory.  He asked, "What's wrong, Selena?"

"The King is here!  He wants to punish me!  He wants to kill the Knight!"  She pushed away from Michael and ran towards the door.  She was outside with Michael racing after her.  Michael called, "Wake up, KITT!  Don't let her get away!"

KITT's radar turned on, headlights becoming a glow – casting white beacons on the property surrounding the bungalow.  He found Selena running blindly toward the lake.  His turbo engine was ignited and thrown into gear before her body hit the grass.

In Selena's mind she was back at the Judson Estate.  Michael was dead when she saw KITT come toward her.  She hugged KITT's roof, her tears washing the glass.  She sobbed, "I'm sorry, KITT!  Go find Devon!  Michael is dead!"

KITT argued trying to keep her busy until Michael could catch her.  "Wake up, Selena.  Michael is fine!  Get inside!"  He was going to lure her inside and tranquilize her.

Michael came up and took hold of her arms.  He wanted to calm her, get her to wake up!  But Selena pushed him away, believing she was fighting Patrick trying to handcuff her, beat her.  She ran off again circling around KITT to the dark field, the midnight blue water beyond.  KITT tried to block her path, steering her away from the lake.  Michael called her name, begging her to stop.  

In her nightmare, she was with Patrick, being pushed to the ridge of the cliff.  In reality, she stood at the edge of the lake, looking blindly into the water – seeing the valley and jagged rocks that stretched beyond the cliff.  Her hands crossed in front of her, held by an invisible handkerchief.

Michael slowly approached, calling out to her as he had done that day.  Selena's face became puzzled and she said, "But You're dead!  I killed you!  Patrick made me kill you!"

Michael stroked her face, trying to get her to see him.  He tried to pull her into his embrace, but she hit him, "No! Patrick, Please don't push me over!  Please, I don't want to die!"  She said each phrase; she pushed and hit at the image forcing her to stay in his arms.

Michael shook her and shouted into her sub consciousness, "No!  Selena! See Me!  I am here!"  Selena managed to disengage again from Michael only to feel herself falling toward the water.  She was going over the cliff in her head watching Michael's horrified face follow her until her vision went black and her mind shut down.  Her intense, terrorized scream was heard in the distance and then the air became deathly quiet.

Michael caught her limp body, as she collapsed helplessly into his arms.  The nightmare had released her.  Michael knelt to the ground with her and begged, "Is she hurt, KITT, does she need to go to the hospital?"

KITT accessed his medical programs and the bio-frequency.  He did a silent check of the tiny life inside her while monitoring Selena's systems.  Her heart rate was up, but her brain activity was slowing down.  KITT informed Michael that the worst was over.

Michael wasn't so sure.  He was concerned that Selena's hypnosis had opened up too much of her memory too quickly.  She was not ready for it.  Though the storm was over he was concerned there might be another.  He instructed, "KITT, can you tell me when Selena is going to dream again?"

KITT replied, "Accessing, Michael.  I can tell you when she is entering REM sleep when dreams are suppose to occur in humans."

Michael tenderly lifted Selena into his arms and rose up to carry her back into the bungalow.  As he carried her up the stairs, he requested, "Good.  Wake me the moment she enters REM."

"No a problem, Michael." KITT agreed.

In her room, Michael deposited his soft burden onto her mattress.  He sat by her, stroking her hair, promising to keep her safe.  KITT announced, "She's entering REM again, Michael."

But Michael knew that.  Her breathing changed, her eyes moving, her body becoming restless.  He kissed her eyes trying to wake her.  Her arms slipped around his neck, pulling him down, her body arching up into his.  Her lips found him.  He heard her whisper, "I love you, Michael Knight!" while her hands moved down his body.  There was no fear only quiet desperation – sadness as if she were trying to redeem herself.  From his own broken memory, came pictures of her making love to him in his attic prison the night she drugged and kidnapped him.

He knew he could not go on like this.  He could not make love to her while she was locked inside her memory.  He wanted to, his body, his hands, his lips acting against his mind and judgment.  To stop the ride, Michael gently pushed Selena's hands to her sides while rolling to lay behind her.  He closed his eyes as he heard her begging him stay, her voice quiet and far away.  He held her wrapped – imprisoned against his body until he felt her body relax and her breathing return to normal.  She seemed to reach out for him, her hand grasping his tightly her head resting inside the security of his shoulder and chest.  What he could not see was the smile of peace beautifully illuminating her face.

The morning sun flooded the master suite with multi-colored rays of light.  Selena felt herself drifting to consciousness.  She attempted to move but found herself trapped between a pair of finely muscled, naked, and very male legs; the arm that matched those legs was pressed securely over her waist; and the hand to that arm clasped over her fingers pinning her hand against her stomach.  It was then she felt his familiar fragrant breath on her neck.  "How did. . .?" She wondered.  Then she tried to see herself, trying to look down her body finding the ribbon that tied her cami-top closed loosened and one of her breasts spilling out between the lacing.  The she wondered, "Did we…?  Oh God."  She relaxed trying to remember how Michael got into her bed.  No matter how hard she tried she just didn't know what happened.

She tried to loosen his hold on her causing him to awake in a panic.  He began nuzzling her neck, squeezing her fingers, and speaking words of comfort to her ears.  His voice was soothing, but there was a hint of fearful desperation, a plea for her to feel safe again.  He kissed her ear, his cheeks moist against her neck.

Michael's heart hurt, as did every other part of his weary bruised body.  He tightened his muscles to hold Selena down through yet another nightmare – or so he thought.  Then he heard her voice; it was calm and softly requesting, "Let me go, Michael, please.  You're hurting me."  He allowed her to lie on her back hovering over her, checking to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Selena tried to cover herself, tried to use her hands to keep Michael from crushing her.  She looked into his face and realized he had been crying.  His cheek was scratched and bruised yet he looked back at her with worry and love.  She was puzzled at his treatment of her, his intense study of her well-being.  She reached up to caress his face and asked, "What happened to you?"

Michael asked, "Are you awake?  Where are you?"

Selena's forehead wrinkled.  She answered, "I'm lying in my room waiting to find out how you got here."

"You don't remember?"

Her eyes searched her thoughts, then she replied, "I remember talking to Dr. Lindel and then he gave me something to help me relax…"  Her voice died as she again searched her head for what happened after that.

Michael hugged her and decided that after what he'd heard and witnessed throughout the night, he didn't want her to remember.  He insisted, "Never mind.  How do you feel?"

There were butterflies in Selena's stomach – a feeling she had become used to.  She wondered whether Michael felt it too.  She needed to eat a few crackers before getting up.  But how could she explain her hidden stash in the nightstand by the bed without having to tell him the secret she's been hiding.  She shrugged, "Groggy.  My mouth feels like I'm chewing on a sock.  Did…Did I…"  She fingered the scratch marks on his cheek, "Did I do this?"

Michael kissed her hand, "Don't worry.  I heal quickly."

"But, Michael…"

"Selena, the only thing I care about is that you are OK, safe and sound.  I'd take all the bruises in the world to make sure you are!"  He expressed the truth of his words with a very passionate kiss.

Overwhelmed by the emotions coming from him, Selena became completely pliant in his arms.  She tentatively returned his kiss, a foggy image of them locked together on her balcony dancing and kissing filling her head pleasantly.  Michael moved to taste her cheeks and Selena used the opportunity to ask, "Ummm…Michael,"  She purred, "mmmm…did we…have we…?"

Michael grinned, "MoonLight, have no fear…after using every ounce of strength to keep you in this bed, all I wanted to do was sleep."

"OH."  Selena blushed, a twinge of disappointment in her voice.

Selena's stomach grumbled against Michael's and he giggled, moving to lay by her side.  He asked, "Are you OK?"

Selena swallowed, "Just really hungry.  I could use a huge bowl of strawberries."

Michael laughed, "Then lets get you some strawberries.  Come on!"  He rose from the bed taking her with him.

"Michael!"  She laughed too, but in protest.  Then she noticed how her clothes hung halfway off her body.  She disengaged her hand and said; "I think I should put something better on before breakfast."  Then she noticed Michael's attire and added, "You should too."

Michael nodded, "Meet me downstairs."

Selena smiled watching Michael leave closing her door behind him.  As soon as he was gone, Selena climbed across her bed to get to the nightstand on the other side.  She pulled out a container, opened it and pulled out several saltines.  She sat back against her pillows nibbling slowly, closing her eyes in the hope of keeping them down.  Her ear tingled for a second and then she heard, "Selena, may we talk?"

She closed her eyes thinking she was hallucinating.  "Wake up, Selena.  Don't lose another day!"

Her ear tingled again and the voice repeated, "Selena, I would like to talk to you."

She recognized the voice this time and looked around for Michael's com-link.  She said, "KITT?"

"Yes, Selena." KITT spoke.

Selena's ear tingled again and she felt for the cause – her earrings.  The same earrings that Bonnie had given to her to keep her safe, the same earrings she hated because it meant KITT could invade her privacy, and the same earrings she had forgotten she was wearing until that moment.  She thought, she was sure that KITT was only suppose to keep track of her whereabouts, her health.  She questioned, "Selena, get a hold of yourself!  You're hearing voices."  She rose out of bed and padded over to the dresser.  She looked in the mirror and sighed, "What did the good doctor give you yesterday.  I'm going crazy!"

KITT replied, "You are not crazy, Selena.  I modified the program to the earrings to let us talk to each other – you can even talk to Michael if you want."

Selena was astonished, "You what?  I can talk to…Is he listening now?"

"No.  I wanted to talk to you without Michael knowing."

Selena replied in resignation, "What do you want to talk about?"

KITT reported, "Did you know you have two heartbeats?"

Selena replied evasively, "What do you mean?"

KITT answered, "You are going to have a child, Selena, did you know that?"

Selena wanted to deny it, but KITT had been able to read her vital signs for almost two weeks.  Of course he'd be able to detect the baby's heartbeat along with hers.  She replied, "Have you told Michael?"  She knew the answer.  Michael would have confronted her long ago.

KITT answered, "Do you want him to know?"

"Not yet, KITT.  I'm…"  She bowed her head in shame, "I'm not…not sure…" She needed to get the hated words out quickly, "I'm not sure who the father is and I'm afraid Michael would want to leave FLAG to protect me."  There she said it.  Another thought came to mind and she added, as an amusing frustration, "He sure as hell wouldn't let me continue training if he knew.  God, KITT, I can't even remember how I got this way!"  The words spilled out as if in confession.  She'd been hiding her secret and so unsure of what to do – carrying this burden by herself.

KITT asked, "Then you don't want to take Michael from me?"

Selena could have sworn she detected a note of worry, jealousy in KITT's formal tone.  "KITT, NO!  I could never, would never ask, would never WANT Michael to quit FLAG…leave you for me!  More than anyone I know how important Michael is, what he does…he rescues people!  He makes sure the bad guys, the monsters of this world get caught, and justice gets served!  I want to DO what he does for God's sake!"

KITT was pleased.  He had feared Selena and her hold, possible affect on Michael.  But she was not a threat.  He asked, "When do you plan to tell him?"

Selena replied, "Maybe after the trial is over when Devon can arrange DNA tests to see if Michael is the father.  But I may not even then.  I don't want Michael to pity me, feel he needs to take care of me just because I'm carrying a baby, even his baby."

KITT argued, "But he deserves to know, Selena."

Selena warned, "No, KITT.  You and I both know a child of his, ours could be dangerous.  To Michael, to be used as a weapon, to get revenge, and to the child.  Michael might leave FLAG to take care of me!  I told you I don't want that."

KITT replied, "Neither do I, Selena."

"Have you told anyone else, KITT?" Selena guessed the answer.

KITT informed, "Devon and Bonnie suspect but don't know for sure.   They plan to talk to you when Michael brings you home in a few weeks."

Selena looked at her slightly rounding belly and laughed, "They won't have to ask KITT – by then my condition may be quite obvious.  The trick will be hiding it from Michael."

KITT asked, "What will you tell him, Selena?"

"I won't lie.  I promised him that I would never do that again.  But if I can make sure he never asks me point blank, then I won't have to tell him!"

KITT replied, "Let us hope he doesn't ask and then Devon sends us on a long and far away assignment."

Selena griped, "You can be certain of that.  It certainly won't be me.  I'm sure Devon is going to use this baby to chain me to his office 'For your own good, Selena'."  She had imitated Devon's voice and proper British accent.

KITT informed, "I hope you don't mind, Selena, but Bonnie and I have added the baby's life signs to my monitoring systems."

Selena remembered the panel inside KITT that let Michael know where Selena and her sisters were at all times.  Tiny little blinking lights with a read out monitoring their vital signs.  "What about Michael…won't he…?"

KITT explained, "Bonnie is working on that.  For now he just thinks it is a malfunction."

Selena didn't know whether to be grateful or sad.  Part of her wanted to scream her condition to Michael, wanted him to see the changes in her and WANT to know why.  But she wanted him to love her and want to commit to her because of that love, not out of some noble desire to be responsible, to SAVE her.  Then again what if her child was not conceived in love, what if…  The word _"Rape"_ invaded her brain carrying with it frightening images from her nightmares.  A little too tensely, she asked, "KITT, are we finished.  I'd like to be a lone."

KITT suddenly wanted to protect the woman he once knew as a threat.  He asked, "Are you all right?  Should I get Michael?"

"No."  Selena said too quickly, "I just need to change and get down stairs before Michael comes looking for me."

KITT added, "If you need anything, Selena, you don't have to press your earring or necklace.  You can just call out for me."

Selena thanked KITT and waited for the tingling to stop.  When she knew KITT was gone from her head she continued to get dressed.

Down the hall, Michael stepped into the shower.  His mind filled with images created by what he'd heard during Selena's nightmare.  They were frightening and terrible.  He understood why Selena's mind was shielding her from them.  The King, Patrick Judson had been the first man to teach her what love, sex, relationship were – well his perverted and abusive definition of those things.  Michael was now determined to teach Selena the truth.  He would use their time together to convince her to let him love her the way she deserved, the way he wanted to.  She had implanted herself in his soul; he wondered if he was in hers.  Though he knew what he wanted was dangerous for both of them, he was becoming convinced that they could be a force to be reckoned with.   The speed in which Selena learned all he had taught her in how to defend herself, her ability to solve problems, her penchant for finding trouble and sniffing out important clues made her his perfect mate.  Her only weakness lay in the trauma suffered at the hands of Patrick Judson.  She was like a bomb – the right flame could ignite and set her off.  Michael knew that he could not let her work as a FLAG agent until the past was dealt with and healed.

Michael wanted to help her heal for more reasons than the Foundation for Law and Government, for more than his own guilt.  Now he wanted, hoped he'd found the perfect woman to ease his lonely existence, to make up for all he'd lost becoming Michael Knight.  Selena was going through the same sort of thing.  They were soul mates.  Michael finished his shower knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

Michael came downstairs to find Selena making French toast and eggs.  She was dressed unusually conservative.  Linen Capri pants that banded just below her knees and a loose fitting big shirt that hung to her thighs.  The sleeves rolled to her elbows.  She smiled, "So what is on today's list of activities?  We missed jogging but that can be made up tomorrow."

Michael answered, "I want to go fishing.  Would you join me?"

Selena smiled, "Sounds fun.  Do you want jelly or syrup?"

Morning mists gave way to the heat of the afternoon.  Michael and Selena sat on opposite sides of the boat, baiting hooks, casting the line, and then reeling it back in trying to catch fish.  Michael caught the first "Keeper" a large bass.  It didn't take long for the couple to fill the basket with fish.  With each fish, each passing quiet, and peaceful moment; Selena relaxed more and more.  Michael joked with her for singing too loud, scaring the fish.  For a long time Selena failed to re-bait her hook, her attention drawn to the beauty of the trees and mountains surrounding them.  The motion of the boat swaying made her to want to sleep.  Michael pulled his line up to show her his catch only to find her fast asleep, curled up between the benches, her head resting on her rolled up jacket on the bench.  He continued to fish, giving her the chance to sleep in the peace and quiet.

That evening was spent cleaning the fish; Michael attempting to teach Selena how only to end up with several badly butchered to bits fish carcasses and the couple laughing.  Finally Michael ordered Selena away from the dock.  He sent her to peel potatoes and to get the kitchen ready to fry the fish.

Michael entered the kitchen to find the aroma of hot butter sautéing onions, garlic, and potatoes.  There was an assembly line of bowls along the counter going to the stove.  The first bowl contained a simple milk and egg wash, followed by a bowl of flour and premixed fish coating.  On the stove an extra-large iron skillet was heating olive oil.  He watched Selena separate the fish fillets he'd brought her.  She began dunking them into the milk, then the coating mixture.  Soon she had the pan lined with breaded fish surrounded by bubbling, popping hot oil.  He snapped his fingers and went to a closet.  Very pleased with himself, he presented Selena with a bottle of white zinfandel.

Selena tried to sound excited, grateful as she watched Michael search for and pull out two crystal wine glasses.  She hid her dilemma behind a piece of fish in her mouth.  She sashayed away from the stove to a shelf in the corner.  She pulled out the shelf slightly to flip on the radio.  She played with the dial until she found a station she liked.  Turning back, she nearly crashed into Michael's outstretched hand with a filled wine glass in it.  He raised her hand, fitting the goblet into it.  His now empty hand brushed her hair away from her face.  He stood over her, invading her senses, yet remaining unthreatening.  Now it was her turn to be overwhelmed with scent – cinnamon, orange, spices, poppies:  Opium.  His lips were inches away, teasing her to taste them.  Then he was gone, going to retrieve his own glass.

Selena almost took a swallow of the lightly pink liquid.  She managed to shrink the portion to a small sip before placing the glass out of her way.  She grabbed two place settings of dishes, flatware, and napkins to set the table.  When she was out of Michael's hearing, she grabbed her earring.  Without waiting for KITT to respond, she requested, "I need your help.  I need to get rid of my wine.  Can you distract Michael a couple of times during dinner?"

Her ear tingled, "Just give me a signal."  She looked up in time to find Michael approaching with a covered ceramic platter of fish and corn-on-the-cob.  Selena returned to the stove to ladle melted garlic and lemon butter into single serving dishes and returned to the table.

Now it was Michael's turn to tease, to slowly seduce his roommate.  He refused to let Selena be away from his presence for more than a few seconds.  All evening he had found reasons to touch her, whether it was a simple light brushing of her hair away from her face or to caress her shoulders or back.  He returned from the kitchen to the table carrying the bowl of potatoes.  He found it necessary to slide past Selena as if there wasn't enough room pressing himself completely against her back, apologizing.  He reached around her to place the bowl on the table.  His cologne again pleasantly drowned her in warm spices.  His breath tickled her neck as he asked, "More wine."

Selena turned to answer, finding his smiling lips within kissable reach.  She could almost taste the flavor of the wine he had been drinking.  She replied weakly, "Still working on the first glass."

Michael leaned in like he was going to kiss her neck but instead pulled her chair away from the table, helping her into it.  As dinner progressed Michael pampered Selena; making sure her napkin was within easy reach, making sure to hold her fingers a few seconds too long as he passed her the pepper.  Selena absorbed it all feeling both tenderly cared for and slowly, sensually seduced.  As they finished the main courses, they laughed about Selena's attempt to clean the fish, they made plans to run again.  Michael then opened himself up to her, talking about the woman he'd lost after joining FLAG.  He talked of the loneliness and initial anger when he lost his identity as Michael Long.

Selena listened quietly, intently, learning about this man who was becoming so entwined in her life.  Three times she had reached down to connect with that part of Michael he did not yet know he'd given her.  Three times she almost told him.  But then he launched into the "dangers" of his life and why he'd been hesitant to settle down, marry, have children.  Though she was awed by him, she lost the nerve to tell him, afraid of what he would think, say.  She was afraid he'd reject her and the child or worse, feel he needed to quit FLAG to be with her.  Realizing the sacrifice she was making for both of them, Selena wanted him to know love again.  She wanted to give herself to him in that moment!  She wondered if he was confiding in her because he wanted to be with her too.  Then as she was trying to understand his intentions, Michael changed subjects.  He offered, "Another glass?"

Selena put her hand over the glass and replied, "Maybe later."

Michael coaxed, "Please."  He took a strawberry from a large bowl of them on the table.  He dipped it into the wine and held it up to her mouth.  He waited for her to respond.

Selena didn't know what to do.  Taking a deep breath, she agreed with her eyes as she leaned toward him with her lips parted to taste the fruit.  Instead of receiving the fruit, She felt Michael lean forward, his lips tasting hers, licking them, and caressing them until she responded.

Selena's thoughts screamed at her to stop, that they were getting carried away.  But her eyes fluttered closed, her senses becoming intoxicated.  For a brief second the King tried to pull her away, the nightmare breaking into her head.  But the softness of Michael's touch on her cheek, the feel of his eyes looking at her with both desire and fear, worry of hurting her was a weapon against the King's image.  Her head swam; she was becoming dizzy inside the spell Michael was weaving.  She whispered, "What are you doing to me Michael Knight?"

In response Michael pulled back, offering her the strawberry again.  He let her take the berry from his hand with her lips, then he reached for her hand and squeezed.

Selena felt her stomach move.  She thought, _"Get a hold of yourself girl!_"  She was enjoying herself too much; afraid of where Michael was going, also anticipating it.  She looked at the bottle of wine sitting on the other side of Michael's glass by his plate.  Michael's attention was drawn away from her as he reached for several more strawberries.  She knew his intention was to dip them each into the wine and feed them her.

Taking a breath, she played with her ear and said, "Now!"  Her body rose slightly from her chair, her hand reaching for the wine bottle.  As she did, KITT's voice boomed from Michael's wrist, "Michael, it is almost time to check in with Devon."

KITT's voice was drowned out by the sound of glass crashing against glass, chairs being scraped against hard wood floor as it was quickly pushed back from the table.  Selena's voice squeaked in surprise.

The area in and around Michael's plate was drowning in white zinfandel.  It dripped to the floor and down the front of Michael's clothes.  Michael looked at the horrified expression on Selena's face and realized KITT must have caught her off guard.  Their eyes met, surveyed the damage, and then met again.  Laughter filled the dining area.  Biting her lip Selena commented, "Guess I should have let you pour me a glass after all."  There was a sarcastic look of agreement in Michael's grin as she escaped to the kitchen for several towels.

Upon her return she found Michael trying to dry his jeans with his napkin.  She admonished, "You should change, Michael.  I can clean up."

Grumbling about intrusive computer chips, Michael nodded as he pushed his chair back and disappeared to the second floor.  Selena giggled at his retreating form.  When he was out of sight, she spoke, "Thank you, KITT."  She had not only saved herself from having to drink the wine, but also ruined Michael's attempt to seduce her…or so she thought.

The kitchen was now cleaned, the night drawing to a close.  Selena hid in her room the moment she finished the dishes.  She had completed the clean up in record speed, before Michael had finished showering and changing.  When Michael descended the stairs he found the main floor deserted.  Upon retracing his steps, he found Selena had changed into a very plain, very un-sexy par of cotton shorts with a matching thin-strapped chemise.  Yet from the way her breasts curved to the outer edge of the sleeves, the tops descending into a deep firm cleavage Michael found her desirable anyway.  Her hair was loose about her shoulders, evidence of the braid it had been bound in rippling softly around her face.  She was searching her nightstand, scolding herself.  Rapping on he door, Michael asked, "What's the matter, MoonLight?"

Selena grimaced, "My meds.  Dr. Lindel will have a fit if I miss a dose and he counts them every time we meet. And why do you keep calling me 'Moonlight'?"

Michael turned to the dresser by the door, opened the top drawer, pulled out a pill bottle and said, "Is this what you need?"  Closing the distance between them, Selena withdrew the bottle from Michael's hands. He held on to her fingers, nuzzling the tips.  He answered, "Last night when I was walking outside, there was this incredible Moonlit Angel swaying to music and singing on your balcony.  When I came in here to meet her, I found you."

Selena blushed at his compliment, but chose to leave it without further comment.  Instead she thanked him taking the bottle.  She asked, "Did you need something, Michael?"

Michael shrugged, "Not really.  Just, well, wanna play cards or something?"

Selena smiled.  He didn't want to be a lone.  He was seeking her company.  "How about some 'Gin Rummy'?  We could play outside on the balcony?"  She dropped the medicine bottle on to the top of the dresser…she had been looking for an excuse to postpone taking it.

Michael's eager and grateful smile pleased Selena as he ran out of her room.  She heard his footfalls bounding down the stairs, then drawers and cabinets being opened and closed.  Her eyes grinned mischievously.  She crossed the room to the alcove and opened a drawer to one of the end tables near the love seat.

Michael's heart hurt.  His excuse, his way to stay with Selena had just been foiled.  There wasn't a deck of cards to be found in the whole house.  Or so he thought.  He returned to Selena's room believing he'd be leaving her a lone.  

Entering the room he found her dragging a table outside to the deck.  He was irritated.  He admonished, "Do you ever wait and let someone help you!"

Selena left the table standing still for a second.  She was still grinning.  She asked, "Did you get the cards?"

Michael crossed to her, hugging her; "No.  I guess we'll just have to call it a night.  I'll put the table back."

Selena returned, "You're giving up that easy?  No suggestions for an alternative?  No offers to run to that little grocery shop?"

Michael brightened, "I could do that…we could go, if you want?"

Shaking her head and laughing, she teased, "That won't be necessary.  Just move the table outside and I'll get the chairs."  Her fingers brushed his cheek before she turned away to get the chairs.

Michael was confused.  He asked, "So what are we going to do?"

Selena strode past, dragging a chair with one hand.  She said, "Play cards, remember?"  She produced her deck, holding them up for him to see, then walked out to the balcony taking both the cards and chair with he.  Her laughter filled the night air.

Michael had a hard time believing his eyes.  He watched her cross back into the room to get the other chair.  He asked, "Where did you…"

"Get these?" She held up the deck again while taking hold of the back of a second chair, leaning it backwards and the dragging it pass him.  "I always carry cards with me.  I adore playing solitaire.  I know all kinds of ways, games to play.  Now, would you?" She pointed to the table.

Michael had to remember what she was referring to, until she scolded, "The table, Mr. Knight!" then she grinned again.

At that moment, Michael decided he wanted to throttle her!  She watched him hustle to find cards, heard him beating himself up looking for them, when she had a deck and didn't tell him.  Now she was scolding HIM for not moving a table!  He stalked her, took her chin in his hands, kissed her; "I will get you for this, Luv!"

Michael did not get revenge that night.  Amid the cool autumn night, by the light of the yellow moon, the bright stars, and the glow of several large citronella candles set by the table; Selena proceeded to shout "Gin" a dozen or more times.  Her enjoyment of the game increased with each win.  Michael was forced to laugh at the child in her rising to the surface.  They played for several hours teasing each other, calling each other names when they were losing or winning, getting a card the other needed. 

 Several times Michael found it hard to concentrate, instead observing and absorbing every detail of her face, her skin.  For the first time, he noticed her ivory skin was dotted with freckles around her shoulders.  They seemed to glow in the light of the candles.  There was a small mole on the inside curve of her left breast, perfectly hidden unless you looked for it.  Michael's thoughts took him to wanting to kiss that mole, to taste the salt of her skin.  He watched with intensity the way she breathed, the rise and fall of her breasts as she became more and more relaxed or trembled when she laughed.  His inattention was interrupted with the sound of her excited voice, "GIN!"  She reached for the cards in his hands and counted out his points.  Michael laughed at her announcement that he now owed her $20.

Selena glanced at her watch and excused herself.  Michael stood.  Selena stepped into her room heading towards her dresser.  He watched her down her medication, her face wrinkling in distaste.  She returned; "I think we should call it a night soon.  The meds usually make me a little sleepy."

Michael suggested, "We could quit and watch an old movie or read?"

Selena smiled softly, she liked that idea.  Within minutes, the couple cleaned up the cards deciding to leave the table and chairs on her balcony for future use.  Michael hurried to his room and returned carrying a portable 13" color television, the plug and cable connections hung from the back like they'd been ripped from the wall.

This surprised Selena.  She assumed they would be going to the main floor to watch in the great room by the fireplace.  She found herself watching Michael set up the television in the alcove and then ushered to the love seat.  Michael guided her down to lie within the safety of the crook of his arm while he got comfortable.  He used the TV's remote to search through the channels until he found "RUNNING SCARED" with Billy Crystal playing on cable.

Michael was enveloped in contentment.  His Selena lay safely by his side, her head resting against his chest, his arm resting a long her side and around her waist.  It took her a few seconds to get comfortable, having to find a way to fit her arm between them.  But she quieted and her restlessness ended.  The medicine she'd taken quickened its possession of her systems.  She was a sleep before the third commercial break; her free hand tightly tangled in Michael's.

Michael's attention was drawn away from the movie.  He watched Selena's face relax, her lips slightly curved into a smile.  Michael reached for one of the couch's small pillows.  He placed the pillow against his knee and coaxed Selena into using his lap as her pillow.  

Her eyes opened for several brief seconds; she looked up at Michael and then turned back toward the television.  She curled up into a tight ball feeling Michael's hand clasp hers into his tender grip.  She felt him squeeze her fingers, reminding her that she was safe.  Again the medicine claimed her consciousness as she adored Michael's touch, stroke to her head, tangling into her wavy tresses, caressing her cheek.  

The movie was nearing the end; Michael tried to stretch a bit.  Selena's face contorted angrily, then fearfully, then in pain.  "Oh God, not again!" Michael thought.  He asked into his com-link, "Is she dreaming, KITT?"

It took a few seconds for KITT to respond, but then his voice replied, "Her heart rate has increased, Michael.  I believe she must be."

Selena's face was becoming wet with tears, her hand turning cold and clammy inside Michael's.  Inside her mind, Selena ran into her bedroom to hide.  Something bad was coming at her.  The face she hated loomed cruelly above her.  He was calm, but spoke in a dangerous tone.  His words were drowned out by a television playing too loudly in her bedroom.  She was being pushed to the edge of her bed, then to her knees; her arms drawn apart and attached to each of the posts.  The images on the screen terrified her as much as what was being done to her while on her bed.  

She wanted to fight.  There was a case of needles and ink bottles set up on a table, she could see them but not touch them.  The needles rose into the air by themselves, dancing before her eyes.  They spoke to her, laughed at her.  They were coming to get her, to mark her for the King.  Her back was on fire, being stung over and over!

Outside Selena's head, Michael felt her body trembling, she became restless, tried to rise up, but couldn't.  Michael forced her to remain against him; afraid she'd hurt herself, run away again.  She whimpered, "Don't…I beg you…I'll be good…I won't quit!"

Michael tried to understand her ramblings.  He bent to sooth her, kissing her forehead; worry wrinkling his own.  He spoke, "Wake up, Selena!  Please wake up!"

Inside her head, Selena heard Michael's voice calling to her.   She spoke, "I can't!  Oh Please help!  I can't move!  He wants to put his mark on me!  The needles!  I can't…can't…No…the needles!"   She screamed and threw herself off Michael's lap, landing face down on the rug.

Michael was on the ground next to her instantly.  He tried to lift her up, wanted to prevent her from running.  To Michael's initial relief, the fall caused Selena to become half awake.  She looked up at him, her eyes glassy with tears; evidence bits of the dream were still present.  She was so groggy and listless, barely able to lift herself to sit against the couch.  Michael's heart cried when she looked at him and begged, "Don't mark me!  Make this stop, Michael!"  Her tears fell.

She mourned, the sound a deep, pitiful tone.  The drug tried to reclaim her into its nightmare filled realm.  She fought it, talking out what was going on in her head; "The tattoo, Michael!  I dreamt…Oh No…I was getting it!  It was so..so horrible!  But what I saw couldn't be real!  The needles…they were alive!  Dancing for the King!  Taunting me!  I couldn't move!  I think I'm gonna be sick!"  Her stomach rumbled but the nausea faded as more words tumbled out becoming disjointed and incoherent, "There was a television yelling at me…I watched the King…this woman…or was it me?  He was…was torturing us…her…ME!"

Michael thought another panic attack was beginning.  He held on for the worse, grateful when only Selena's tears came pouring out, drenching his chest.  He gathered her against him and began to rock her gently and soon she was calm enough for the medicine to pull her into its sleep filled arms.  Michael felt the need to throw up knowing exactly how she got her tattoo, the torture Judson used to enslave her to him.  Michael was gratified that Selena trusted him.  Even as she lay unconscious, her hand reached out for him.  He knew she had truly remembered nothing.  She was not connecting to the images in her brain.  She distorted her memories to keep from having to say it actually happened.  Now his own face moist with tears and sweat, he stroked her face, "I'm here, My Moonlight Angel, Your monsters are gone."

He pulled her to set on the love seat and then carried her to her bed.  Selena's eyes fluttered, her arm going about his neck, "Don't leave me.  Please, Michael," she begged.

Michael enveloped her inside the light blanket covering the bed.  Then he lay next to her, a blanket of his own for warmth.  His eyes caught sight of the medicine bottle on Selena's dresser.  He thought over the previous days realizing Selena's panic attacks coincided with her taking it.  That was when her memories surfaced but not in a good way, a way that was safe.  They were scary, distorted causing her to distrust them, become out of control.  He wondered as he felt her reach out for him, if the drug was causing more harm than good.  He decided to have Bonnie check it out for him.  He also decided it was time to check out Dr. Lindel.  Selena deserved the best medical care possible and so far, Dr. Lindel was failing, in Michael's opinion.

Michael lay with Selena pressed against him for the remainder of the long night.  A part of him wanted to wrap her in his arms and make tender love to her, to awaken her with his kisses.  Her state of dress, the way her hand rested in peace over his chest; her lips resting in a kissable form; all called to him.  But he knew it would be bad to entice her while the drug in her system played with her mind.  In unnerved him to think he could be making love to her while her nightmares convinced her he was raping her.  He spoke into his com-link, "KITT."

"Did you need something, Michael?"  KITT's voice was concerned.

"Yes, buddy.  Remember that book on computer programming Bonnie wanted me to read?"

"Yes, Michael.  It is so you can take care of me in case she can't be there."

Perfect.  Michael smiled.  That would definitely keep his body in line, his mind occupied.  He requested, "Read it to me now, KITT."

"Are you sure, Michael?  The last time you fell asleep." KITT reminded.

Michael replied, "Exactly, My Friend, Exactly."


	8. Remember the Knight Ch8

Knight Rider

Remember The Knight

Part VIII  
By Ldydeb  
  


Selena's eyes opened.  She expected to find Michael lying next to her.  He was there the first time she stirred.  She awoke to find him using her for a teddy bear, his arms wrapped completely around her arms and chest.  His chest breathed against her back.  It was a comfortable feeling.  Selena cuddled down inside his protective cocoon and eagerly returned to sleep.

Awake again she found his absence disturbing.  She looked at the clock on her nightstand and knew the reason he was up and about.  They were supposed to go jogging and then to see Dr. Lindel.  She needed to talk to the Doctor about the drugs she was taking.  She was afraid they could hurt her baby.  She also remembered bits of her nightmare, why Michael spent the night with her again.  She knew the nightmares, the sleepwalking had to stop.  She reached for her cracker supply, bringing the package into bed with her.  She giggled, tiny tingles massaging the inside of her abdomen.  The child inside her quieted, she pushed back her blankets to get ready for the day.

The doctor's waiting room was quiet, empty but for the receptionist's window.  Michael held Selena's hand.  She was nervous, uncommunicative.  He wanted to know what she was feeling, but knew she just needed him to be near not asking questions.  Finally Dr. Lindel came into the waiting room.  He asked, "Anymore problems, Mr. Knight?"

Selena bit her lip, listening to Michael talk about her sleepwalking; her panic attacks during her dreams.  Dr. Lindel smiled, becoming comforting, "I knew we had gone too fast, Mr. Knight!    I warned you that she might need to be hospitalized until we get her psychotic episodes under control. I warned Mr. Miles that Selena was too close to you. That you and this training program are the reason she's become in danger of harming herself."

Selena's eyes blazed.  She spoke, "You are wrong, Doctor!  Michael has done nothing but help me heal!  I believe these memories are rising because I'm feeling so safe, so secure with him!  Please don't…I mean…you can't prevent me from continuing my training!  I can't go into the hospital!"

Dr. Lindel observed his patient intently.  She had not spoken against his orders, fought his treatment since their relationship began.  She had been submissive to his authority like she had been conditioned to be before Michael Knight returned to her life.  Now there was strength, a new sense of self-worth coming a live in the woman.  He offered indulgently, "Let's talk about this together, Selena."  He looked at Michael, "A lone."  Then he guided Selena into his office.

Inside his office, Dr. Lindel helped Selena lie against one of the leather sofas near his desk.  He said, "Ready to begin?" as he approached a table with a needle and a small vial on a silver tray.  A box of latex gloves sat nearby.

Selena's eyes focused on the table, the dancing needles from her dream rose up to dance again on Dr. Lindel's tray.  She blinked, shaking her head pushing away the vision.  She spoke, "Dr. Lindel.  Please don't drug me again."

Dr. Lindel looked at her, the kind patronization of her request going unconsidered.  He spoke impatiently, "Selena, We've been through this before.  The only way I can't get past your mental defenses, the only way you let me inside your head is with this medicine."

Selena watched him snap on a latex glove.  She bit her lip and informed, "But, Dr. Lindel, I'm pregnant!  Won't the drug hurt my baby?"

Again Dr. Lindel faced her, shock and unbelief, then a masked tabulation of her chart ran through his head.  He knew she had been dizzy and nauseated, having fainting spells since leaving the hospital months ago.  He'd been asked to investigate her condition.  At the time he thought it was all part of her trauma.  That was what he told his superiors.  He wondered what their reaction would be when he gave them this bit of news.  The Foundation had been given weekly reports of his progress with Selena Kirk.  He had a lot riding on his success with her.  He replied, dismissing her claim, "Selena, It is not a good thing to lie to me."

Selena remarked, her own temper rising at being called a liar adding to her panic of having to face the needle again.  "Then how do you explain my constant morning sickness, my need to eat a box of crackers before getting out of bed?  What else could explain…" she nervously played with her pendant, her ear tingling, "…my belly becoming pooched and round?"  She stood sidewise, raising her loose t-shirt, and then molding her hands over her small, barely visible mound.

Dr. Lindel snapped the other glove in place and began to fill the needle.  He offered, "Just relax, Selena.  I'm not going to hurt you."  He pushed her back onto the couch, ignoring her.  Selena pleaded, "Do a pregnancy test, Doctor, please!"

In the parking lot, Michael watched KITT's large lights begin to roam.  He knew immediately something was wrong.  Before he could ask, KITT ordered, "Selena is in trouble, Michael.  You need to get her out that man's hands."

Dr. Lindel held Selena's arm out trying to get the needle in the right place.  Selena fought him.  To her surprised delight, she used one of the technical moves she'd mastered with the martial arts instructor, laying the doctor on his ass.

The doctor shocked her when he rose and swung at her face, the back of his hand sending her to spin towards the couch.  Selena looked up at him, her eyes full of fear and hatred.  She had trusted this man, and let him inside her head.  "You bastard!"

The loss of his temper surprised Dr. Lindel too.  He tried to talk to his patient, "Now, Selena, you don't have to get violent.  I don't want to have to lock you up."

"Lock me up!"  Selena shouted unsure of what to do next.  "You hit ME!"

Again his eyes became patronizing, "No I didn't, Selena.  You attacked me and fell when I tried to defend myself."

"No, Doctor!  You tried to force that needle in my arm!  Then you hit me!"

"Now, Little girl.  Hear me…Cranberries, Sleep.  Relax, and sleep."

Something inside her snapped and she felt her mind wander for a few seconds.  Her body was relaxing, but she was determined to fight him.  She said, "NO, stop."

Dr. Lindel approached her and helped her back to the couch.  He began speaking hypnotic suggestions, "You are becoming hysterical!  I am trying to help you!  Do you think anyone will believe anything else?  Do you remember attacking Knight…you tried to shoot him.  You have to stop hurting people, Selena."

Selena searched her thoughts and images of her firing the magnum, of Michael trying to fight her for the gun entered her head, the scratch on his cheek.  Weakly she said, "I don't remember doing that."

"You did, my poor dear.  I had to rescue Knight by tranquilizing you.  You tried to kill him!"

Selena whimpered faintly, "It was the drug!  I was having a waking nightmare!"

Dr. Lindel began to breathe easier.  He held her hand, the needle in the other.  He thought she was already on her way into the hypnotic state and said, "That's right, P's Toy, and in a few minutes what happened here will just be another nightmare you won't remember."

Though his voice was soothing, hearing him use the King's name for her and seeing the needle coming pulled her away from his control.  She squirmed and pleaded, "Help!  My baby!  Stop!"  She grabbed for his hand and bit down before the needle went in.

Dr. Lindel raised his hand to strike her, "You will be a good girl, Toy…"

"Doctor Lindel!"  A voice sounded throughout his office.  Hands lifted him off the couch away from Selena, throwing him to his desk.  The doctor found himself terrified of the righteous rage in the eyes that stood over him.  More words ground from the breath of this tower, "I believe the lady told you to stop! 'Good' doctor!"

Dr. Lindel tried to defend himself, tried to speak.  But Michael got into his face, "Don't!  I saw what you did!  And if you EVER touch MY Selena again, you will be dead!"

The moment Michael turned away from the doctor his face softened, the worry he'd been fighting visible, his cheek ticking with it.  He found Selena watching him in awe.  He helped her to stand and said, "Selena, know that as long as I'm with you; No man will ever hurt you again and get away with it!  Got it!"  He kissed her, trying to be tender, she had experienced enough violence for one day.  His eyes hardened, his knuckle gliding over Dr. Lindel's purple and red knuckle prints on her cheek.  He choked, trying not to cry for her, "Are you OK?"

Selena couldn't speak.  She nodded her eyes still studying Michael.  She tried to understand him.  Her heart filling with pride that this man cherished her, fought for her, seemed to know she needed him.  Yet he forced nothing, asked nothing from her.

Michael enjoyed the adoration on her face, her inability to speak.  He ignored the doctor trying to pick himself up.  Instead he placed Selena's arm within his and escorted her outside.

In the parking lot the reality of what happened crashed into Selena.  She leaned against Michael and complained, "Do I have a sign on my body 'please hit me'?"

Michael kissed her forehead, "No, Moonlight.  You've just come across some very bad men!"  He refused to let her look at her face in her purse's make-up mirror.  He said, "You don't need that.  I think you're beautiful."

The words were welcomed even though she blushed from them.  She let Michael put her into KITT.  Out of his hearing, she said, "Thank you, KITT.  Did Michael hear any of it?"

KITT replied, "NO.  I was able to get to him beforehand."  Michael sat in the driver's seat to hear KITT, "Devon wants to speak to you, Michael."

Michael observed, "About the good doctor covering his ass no doubt.  Tell him we're coming to the offices.  We'll be there in a few minutes."

KITT soon pulled into his marked space inside the laboratory's garage.  It was good to be away from the dirt, birds, and other rodents of the forest that kept him company at night.  Selena knew she needed to talk to Devon alone.  She withdrew as soon as KITT automatically opened her door.

Bonnie hurried down the stairs, her arms encircling Selena's shoulders than pulling her away from Michael.  The garage door opened admitting Devon's personal golf cart.  Selena heard him approach Michael scolding, "What happened, Michael!  I've never known you to attack without provocation!"

Selena wanted to go back to defend him, but Bonnie refused to let her go.  Instead she pulled her up the metal stairs.  They watched Michael folding his arms in frustration; he was yelling at Devon, the words "incompetent, sadistic bastard" reaching them.  Bonnie swiped her key and plugged in her security code, Selena following suit.  

As soon as the doors were open, Bonnie pulled Selena into the lab.  Selena frowned.  Paperwork seemed to be lying around everywhere – unorganized and unaccounted for.  Bonnie smiled, but hid it before Selena caught it.  Selena asked, "Were is Thomas?  I thought he was suppose to make sure this didn't happen again."  She picked up a blueprint drawing of KITT's main console.  It was completely labeled, including a couple of new items she knew were still in the testing stages.

Bonnie pulled the document from Selena, casually shrugging, "He'll get to it sooner or later.  We've been busy."

Her frown turned to disgust at finding leftover food and empty soda pop bottles piled on a desk, "I can see that."  She never remembered the lab looking this messy.  She could almost imagine…yes, she thought.  Out loud she charged, "Do you all miss me that much!"

Bonnie laughed, her prank discovered, "Actually it was Thomas' idea.  He got used to having his dinner on time and delivered here."

Pulling Selena over to a table, Bonnie motioned to a woman standing nearby.  The woman was dressed in a doctor's white coat, a simple dress underneath.  She carried a basket containing wrapped up medical supplies.  Selena guessed what was about to happen.  She said, "I don't need a test, Bonnie.  I'm pregnant!  Here…"  She produced her lower abdomen, while placing Bonnie's hand over the top.  She waited until both women felt her skin flutter lightly.  The two women grinned at each other.

Bonnie commented, "Wow, so Michael's child…that's Michael's…"

Selena lost her smile.  She replied, "I hope it is, Bonnie.  Until I know for sure I can't tell him."

Bonnie coaxed, "Then let the doctor do the test, Selena.  Dr. Matthews, this is the woman Devon asked you to treat."

The woman was in her fifties, experience and a heart of pure peace in her demeanor.  She shook Selena's hand and said, "Miss Kirk, Mr. Miles tells me you've been through some difficulties these past few months."

Selena asked, feeling like she was in her Aunt Marie's presence, "Can you tell me if my baby was conceived in rape or love?"

Dr. Matthews replied, "Young Lady, all children are born to be loved regardless of how their life began!  But yes, through a few samples of blood from you, the baby, the men in question, we can use their DNA to find out who your baby's father is."

Selena defended, "I never meant…Doctor!  This baby is mine!  I need to know who the father is so I can protect the child."

Dr. Matthews smiled in satisfaction.  She guided Selena behind a set of patricians to begin her first pre-natal exam.

An hour later, Dr. Matthews wrote out two prescriptions and pulled a book from a large medical bag.  She instructed, "Now, I need you to see me in two weeks."  She looked at Bonne and then back at Selena, "Mr. Miles has asked if I can meet you here for security; something about you being in protective custody?  However I would be better equipped in my office if you are comfortable with that?"

Selena shrugged, "Your office is fine, Dr. Matthews."

Dr. Matthews was pleased.  She continued, "Here are your prescriptions for prenatal vitamins, some samples until you can get them filled, and a great book to help you through the next five months."

Selena took all her new "gifts" asking, "Anything else?"  She paged through a few sections of the book the doctor had given her.

"Definitely. Under no circumstances take any drugs – prescription or over the counter not even cough syrup without talking to me first.  Well for a headache, you can take acetaminophen.  But that is all.  Understand?"

Selena's face went pale.  She dropped her new gifts to the counter, went to her purse and retrieved a bottle.  She handed it to Dr. Matthews and said, "Is this all right?  I've been taking them since I got out of the hospital – this and an anti-depressant."

Looking over the information on the bottle Dr. Matthews asked, "Did the doctor do a pregnancy test on you before prescribing these?"

Selena shook her head and said, "He's also been injecting me with something to help me into a hypnotic state.  He said it would help me remember what caused my accident."

Devon cleared his throat.  He had waited in the outer office listening to the women within the patricians.  He'd sent Michael and KITT on an errand.  He spoke, "Can I come in, Selena?"

Dr. Matthews said, "Please do, Mr. Miles, we're almost finished here."

Devon adjusted his jacket and stepped into view.  He approached, his eyes meeting Dr. Lindel's knuckles bruising Selena's cheek.  He was not happy when he commented, "And is this his doing too?"

Selena nodded, "I tried to tell him."

Devon raised his hand, "Not necessary, Selena, KITT relayed every thing to me while you and Michael were enroute."

Dr. Matthews had been looking over the pills that were in the bottle.  She gently laid her hand on Selena's shoulder, "Would you object to giving me one more blood sample?"

Selena knew it was better to allow it than to fight.  She was also beginning to trust this woman that would be carrying her through the rest of her term.

Finally the doctor finished and Bonnie escorted her out of the lab.  When Bonnie returned she found Devon comforting Selena his hand on her shoulder.  She was crying, "I can't tell him.  Not yet!"

Devon coaxed, "He should know, Selena.  Trust him to do the right thing for both of you."

Selena shook her head negatively, "And force him to care for another man's child!  Take him away from his work!  Or worse give some ass another weapon to use against Michael!  To watch…to let my…my own child suffer because some monster needs a pawn or revenge!"  She lowered her eyes, "I can't…I want to so bad it hurts.  This morning I almost did!  In Dr. Lindel's office I hoped he heard me and would force me to tell him."

Bonnie offered, "Selena, I have known Michael a long time.  What you would be giving him would be so precious, it would finally make up for what he sacrificed becoming Michael Knight."

Selena calmed down, "I know.  And I do want to tell him, but not until I know he is definitely the father and definitely not until he completes my training!  Just give me…us two weeks.  When we come home for Lennox's trial, I'll tell him."  Looking around at the mess in the lab, she looked back at Devon and asked, "I suppose your office looks like this?"

Devon replied, "Two weeks, Selena?  Are you sure you want to continue training?"

Selena nodded, "Oh yes!  I'm still struggling with my foot a bit, but other than that, I've never been healthier!  Isn't that what Dr. Matthews said?"  She looked at Bonnie, daring her to contradict her.

Devon argued, "But the martial arts…how can you protect the baby from all those kicks and punches?"

Selena grinned, "Easy, Devon.  I took Mr. Woo into my confidence and told him about the baby.  I've been wearing protective padding.  We told Michael it was to prevent me doing more damage to my ribs and kidneys while they healed from the accident."  

Shaking his head, Devon conceded, "All right.  You need to see Dr. Matthews at her office so she can safely obtain a sample of the baby's amniotic fluid for the paternity test.  We will have the results by the time you come home."  Contemplating her teasing question, Devon pointed to the mess; "And yes, my office is a complete disaster!  So in two weeks you will be where you belong, behind your desk!  Understand?"

Selena giggled, remembering how neat Devon liked things, "Liar!  But thank you for valuing me so much!"  She kissed his cheek.

Bonnie joked, "You may not think so when he chains you to the desk, Selena."

Selena laughed, "With Michael keeping the keys to the lock."  She reached for her stomach feeling the stirrings of life.

It was late evening by the time Selena and Michael returned to the lake bungalow.  They had shared a light meal in a Los Angeles restaurant before heading back to the mountains.  There was a peace between them.  Selena felt very relaxed, her face becoming soft, the traces of her abuse evaporating.  Her eyes weren't darting around.  She didn't jump every time some stranger approached her.

Selena and Michael entered the bungalow silently.  Yawning, Selena thanked Michael for a wonderful dinner, lightly kissing his cheek.  Then she announced she was exhausted and retreated to her room.  Michael tried to follow, but found her door locked.  "That's an interesting twist," He thought, disappointment in his heart.

He was restless.  The full day still played in his head.  He needed a diversion and disappeared into his own room.  In the span of ten minutes Michael stood in swim gear on the pier over the lake.  The night air was cool, nice after the 90° heat in Los Angeles.  It was still warm enough to swim.  When Michael jumped into the dark midnight blue waves of the lake he discovered the water still held the sun's warmth that had been building all summer.  He paddled along, stretching out his arms, legs, feeling the tension in his muscles loosening, becoming fluid in the water.

A soft, exotic voice called to him, "Don't you know you should never swim alone, Michael Knight, especially at night!"

Michael turned to find his Moonlight Angel standing at the end of the pier.  She wore her robe and a pair of soft gray slippers.  He asked, "Do you need something?"

The vision before him nodded "Yes."  Then she removed her thick cotton robe.  Underneath she wore an ivory satin and lace, thin-shoulder strapped negligee, the skirt cascading, flowing around her ankles in the breeze.  She stepped out of her slippers, her eyes never leaving his.  He started to swim back to shore.  His stroke stopped when her hands crossed her breast and pulled on the ribboned shoulder straps until the ribbons fell open.  The rear of her negligee glided down her back, the ribbons swinging towards the ground.  His breathing stopped, his eyes focused, waiting, expecting.

Finally The Angel opened her arms, raising her hands to the clip holding her hair on top her head.  As the negligee fell to the wood planks of the pier, her hair fell down her back and shoulders, surrounding her in a moon-lit, sparkling, velvety cape.  Her hands fell to her sides, letting Michael view her body to his heart's content.

Then she was gone.  The angel sprang from the edge of the pier into the deep lake.  Michael felt the swirls of water coming to him.  Her hands reached him first.  They felt for then climbed up his body, using his shoulders to mold against him.  Her lips tasted his tentatively, feather lightly at first.  He was unsure of what to do until he felt her bare skin press against him, her rock-hard nipples tickling his own.  His arms went around her tightly, their legs swirling within each other to stay a float.  He finally spoke, "What is this?"

The Angel's voice replied huskily, "Don't question it, MY Knight, just let this Moonlight Angel love you."  With that, she disappeared under the water, her hands and mouth connecting with every inch of his bare skin.  She was sending his senses into a tailspin.  She swam to his back, her hands staying in contact underneath his swim trunks.  She reverently nuzzled his neck, touching his back with her lips, disappearing under the water quickly.  Unsure of how, Michael found himself bare-assed under the chilled water.  His Moonlight Angel reappeared by the pier, her green eyes a golden blaze highlighted by the moon.  She held up his suit and shouted, "Looking for these?"  Her laughter filled the air.  She tossed them onto the pier near her own pile of clothes.

Michael quickly closed the gap between them, pulling her against him finding her mouth waiting for him to posses her.  Her breath became labored; she felt his passion for her evident underneath the water as again their legs became entwined.

Now hands explored, lips tasted, noses collided, each sense finding what it wanted and enjoying the fruit of its labor.  Michael slightly lifted her up until her breasts crested on top of the water.  She held on, arching into his mouth as he drank her skin, lapping the water off of her tiny rounded, pink buds.  Her eyes closed as she absorbed all he stirred inside her.  Michael took hold of her chin and spoke into her re-opened eyes.  He half-requested, half demanded that she keep her eyes open, focused on him!  He wanted no invasion of nightmares to take his moonlit angel away from him.  He was rewarded with a wicked squint of her eyes and an erotically rye grin.  Her next response was her hands boldly running down his chest, diving underneath the water in search of his lower extremities, now ready to dive within her body.

Again he attacked her lips, wanting to steal her breath.  He clasped her body against him, swimming her towards the pier.  He set her on the edge, out of the water.  He climbed out, pushing her to lie back against the wood while he crawled over the top of her, leaving no inch of her skin untouched by his kisses.  His own deep chuckle carried into the warm autumn breeze when her fingers grabbed at his hair trying to pull his head up to hers.  She was begging him to take her; "I Love you, Michael Knight!  Please need me!"

The words were broken, never coming together, spread out between her whimpers of pleasure.  He entangled himself into her body for what seemed like hours.  He spent time learning how each part of her body responded to his fingers, his lips, his tongue, his breath.

The spell was almost broken.  Michael lingered over her slightly rounded belly, which he knew should have flattened.  He cupped her stomach, feeling the movement inside.  But his attention was pulled away; he was pushed to his back.  His moonlight angel now hovered over him, her wet tangled hair teasing his skin, her hands working her magic on him.  Her mouth trailed kisses, driving him to the edge.  His mind lost all power to think, his body unable to function beyond completing the goal of his desire.

He closed his eyes only to feel her body resting over him finding a new delight of pleasure.  She kissed him and demanded, "Don't you close your eyes, My Knight!"

He growled, pulling her thighs apart, spreading her wider to accommodate his size.  His hips moving up into her to the rhythm she created.  Now tongue found tongue, free hand found her nipple, while hers scratched along his chest, her body reaching its first crest.  Her voice loudly proclaimed her pleasure.  She pushed herself up, rolling her hips down, trying to devour every inch of him.  He pulled her hair, helping to drive the tension into her body until she crested again.

When he felt her relax a bit, Michael flipped her to her back.  Now he left his own trail down to pleasure her, his tongue tasting her salty nature, his fingers, palms, pushing her up a mountain waiting for her to be ready to go over.  He knew she was ready again, her cries to be completed echoing over the lake until he climbed back to her lips and kissed away her noisy whimpers.  While his mouth found hers, his hand pushed one of her thighs up and spread her open while he rocked himself into her, building speed and depth with each stroke.  He kept hold of her thigh, his fingers cupping under and around her rear-cheeks, stimulating her until he felt her body clamp down on his fiercely.  He increased his speed and intensity.  He took her nipple into his teeth, suckling it, feeling small amounts of liquid pouring out.  That simple act sent his moonlight angel into a passionate fit, her arms pressing him firmly against her, her powerful thighs pulling him inside.

Into the clear, starry stillness, Michael's howl was heard echoing through the mountains.  He collapsed to her side, refusing to let her out from under him.  He feared he dreamt the whole thing and she would disappear.

His moonlight angel had other ideas.  His angel raked his side, tickling him until he rose up.  She rolled away from him and laughed, "If you want more, Knight, you'll have to catch me!"  The she dove into the water, rising up for air several feet from the pier.  She swirled around; her hands combing her hair back from her face.  Her eyes glittered in amusement and triumph!  She had concurred her demons, tasted passion at its best and wanted more.

Michael sat at the edge dangling his legs over, watching her.  He refused to take her bait, refused to play.  Instead he enjoyed her teasing him, her ripe breasts emerging from the water as she floated by him.  She was incredibly bold in her survey of his nude, glistening wet form.  She disappeared under the water and reappeared in front of him.  Her voice challenged him, enticed him to join her.  He smiled, again refusing to play.

Finally she sent several large waves of water at him, barely splashing him but goading him to want to retaliate.  The last straw came when she approached the pier, reached her hands up the inside of his calves, her cold fingertips grazing his skin.  Her eyes stared up at him heavy with desire, her smile a dare.  He leaned over to speak to her, to talk her into going inside to continue making love.  Wickedly his angel used her arms to pull herself up to meet him, her mouth meeting his.  His arms encircled her torso, allowing her to hang on to his neck with one hand.  Her free hand exploring, delving down, ice meeting fire.

She chuckled deeply, "Come get me, Michael Knight!"  Then she let go of him, falling backward her feet sending buckets of water into his face.

Michael gave in to the chase, diving into the sparkling black void.  His strong arms easily closed the distance between them.  He tried to pull her too him, but she kissed him then splashed him away.  She taunted him darting toward him only to kick away before he could capture her.  Each time daring to get closer, her fingers, touching exciting him.

She took a huge breath before diving under the water.  Michael felt his body stiffen, the tension ripening his passion to a fevered level.  He felt her lips close over him for several very brief seconds.  His senses on over load, he lost where she'd gone next.  Until she popped up behind him, pressing into him, her tongue caressing his neck, her kisses dotting his back, licking up the drops of water.  He tried to turn, to reach her.  He heard her softly whisper, the sound reverent, filled with longing, "Do you know how much I love you, My Knight?"  She glided down his back her hands reaching around, teasing, massaging, using him to keep from floating away.  Her lips and teeth dotted his skin with dozens of temporary marks of her own.

His being on fire Michael turned around as soon as her arms freed him.  He heard her taunting, watched her circling him like a starving shark.  The blue of his eyes darkened, his desire to pound into her body pushing him to attack her.  His long arm reached out to imprison her the moment he caught her.

Now it was his turn to torment, tease.  He wrapped himself around her waist, his teeth grazing the back of her collar bone, her head raising then leaning back; her moan bringing giggles of satisfaction to his throat, radiating against her skin.  He played with her, his hands cupping her breasts, his fingers pinching down on her nipples.  Her hips pressed backwards trying to mold into him.  She wanted to reach back to feel him, pull him closer, but her arms were required to move to keep them floating on the water.  He taunted, "Are you ready to give in, My Moonlight Angel."

Her lips parted to speak, but no sound came forth.  It was drowned out by the feeling of his fingers taking possession of her sex, jolting her through a powerful orgasm.  He continued pushing her, pleasing her loving her.  Just when she was ready to scream, her body was rotated, her lips joined to him, her legs parted, the feel of water erupting against her womb.  She was on another trip into the colorful, rainbow of passion.  There her mind had only one purpose to give pleasure and receive it.  The pressure was building, their kisses becoming a battle.

The lake recovered from the invading lovers, the swirls of water subsiding as they quieted from the explosion into a delicate dance.  The strength of their desire spent left a tender need for touch and feelings expressed.  Michael still held his angel, her eyes becoming focused again, her smile enchanting him.  He floated to his back, carrying her with him to swim alongside.  The cool water refreshing their tired muscles, washing away the tensions of the day.  

Michael led his moonlight angel to the pier and helped her out of the water.  He enveloped her within the folds of her cotton robe then led her back to their bungalow.  He refused to let go of her fingers, enjoying the way she held on to him for assurance, with trust.  Up the stairs they went, reaching the large master-suite.

In the light of the room, Michael found his moonlight angel had not disappeared.  Her auburn hair lay soaked under the robe and down her back.  Her green eyes smoldered with a re-igniting desire directed at him.  She was changing from angel to Selena, but still wanted him, waited for him to continue the magic of the lake.

Though his muscles ached, he was delighted with the change in her. Her demons, the barriers though invisible, were falling with each kiss, each tender touch, each climb to the top of her being only to find her Knight there with her and at the bottom waiting to catch her.  He led her to her bed, using no words, just using the motion of his body.  He followed her down to the mattress, ridding her of the robe.  Her hands guided his head to her mouth, her lips reaching up, her tongue boldly attacking the inside of his lips.  She rocked her hips up, her breathing become a ragged sound, her little mews encouraging him on.  This time their frenzy to reach orgasm pushed aside the need for foreplay.  Selena just wanted Michael inside her, riding her over the fences of his passion.

She whispered that in his ear before losing touch with the lights, the room around her.  She focused on Michael and Michael only until the inner rainbows in her head blinded her vision.

Michael waited, watching feeling.  Then Selena's hands clenched within his curls, her kisses fiercely demanding release.  He drove his weight against her hips, releasing, draining his body of his strength, his desire; leaving only love as the leftovers.  Exhaustion claimed the lovers, binding them together as one body until morning. 


	9. Remember the Knight ch9

Knight Rider

Remember The Knight

Part IX  
By Ldydeb  
  


The second week of Selena's training changed the roles between Michael and Selena.  He was no longer just her teacher, she his student, their pretence of a platonic friendship dead.  They still endeavored to maintain the rigorous exercise and defense lessons Michael scheduled, but the tension, the indecision of how to deal with each other was gone.  In their little world at the bungalow, they let themselves be lovers creating a dream of forever and all its possibilities.

Michael showered Selena with his affection, spoiling her every chance he had.  The result was a blossoming of his Moonlight Angel. Her nightmares occurred less and less.  She had been able to sleep deeply the whole night through within the protective arms of her Knight.

Their days were filled with beating up on each other, fishing, more passion-filled swims, and jogging.  Michael taught her everything he'd learned during his term at the police academy.  He then taught her things he had learned as a detective and as a private investigator for FLAG.  

Teacher learned a few things from student when she solved a few scenarios he had set up in ways he had not thought of, demonstrating her instincts for the unexpected and problem solving.  She taught him how to pick locks, including on a pair of handcuff, which unfortunately only worked if the person's hands were cuffed in front of them.  That lesson ended with both of them in a fit of giggles and some fun filled, kinky sex. Training became more like play time, often building up the tension between them that exploded into more long, passionate encounters.

Michael began to notice changes in the woman he loved.  Her laughter came easier; she was becoming more confident, opening up to him in more ways than just physical.  Their conversations entailed everything from current events, to racy stories, to deep issue discussions where they shared their views on politics and religion, to long tales and continuous jokes, to subtle and overt seductions.  He could sense her moodiness easier with each passing day.  

The best change, the one he looked forward to most was the love in her eyes directed at him.  She could be engaged talking to anyone, Devon, Mr. Woo; but the moment Michael stepped into the room her eyes would search him out, a longing to be with him evident.  She'd flash him a grin either expressing her sweet devotion or sensual desire – the latter included a quick lick of her lips for only him to see and understand.

Their nights when they could completely shut the world out were filled with long dinners, reading to each other by the fireplace or playing cards.  They no longer slept in separate bedrooms Michael falling asleep with his nude Moonlight Angel wrapped around him.  

As her system cleared of the drugs Dr. Lindel had given her, the nightmares, the sleepwalking, and the daytime hallucinations became less frequent.  Devon worried about her inability to remember anything and her refusal to even try anymore.  Devon tried to convince her to go back to Dr. Lindel.  Devon believed, had been convinced that Dr. Lindel had over reacted, made a mistake and lost his temper.  He tried to remind Selena that it was Dr. Lindel who had helped her through the first bad weeks after she emerged from her coma.  Devon tried to convince Michael that Selena needed to continue her therapy if they had any hope of helping her through her trauma and regaining her memory.  Selena refused to listen, becoming stubborn, self-protective.  Michael sided with her; suggesting Devon find her a new therapist.

Another weekend began.  The day's sunshine was already turning up the heat on the October day.  Michael awoke to find his Moonlight Angel, his Selena gone.  He heard her in the bathroom down the hall emptying the contents of her stomach.  That element frustrated Michael; he could not understand why she was still getting sick.  She had been off the medicine a full week, yet she still experienced bouts of dizziness and nausea.  It was decreasing, but it concerned him just the same.  He was afraid to ask her about it, believing, remembering she only became ill when her memories tried to come out, when she couldn't handle them.  There existed another possibility in his mind, but he dismissed it.  She would tell him.  Besides he thought, she was taking extra pills in the morning now; he believed they were protected from that.

Growling out his body's need to stretch Michael rolled over taking up Selena's side of the bed.  He buried his face in her pillow, relishing her scent as it surrounded him.  The spot still held her warmth and he wanted more of her.  To his chagrin, he realized maybe that she was sick because of roughness in their sex during the night.  He grinned, pleased at being able to make her scream out in surrender.

A noise from the door brought his eyes to her.  Selena was dressed exactly the way she'd been their first morning at the bungalow.  He'd been forced to listen to her pleasure herself in the shower.  He wondered, his mind seeing her, if she'd done it again.  She grinned letting him know she too remembered.  Her eyes changed to one of seduction as she let her robe fall open, sashaying before him to her dresser.  She mocked, "What are you still doing in MY bed?"

Michael reached out to her, "Waiting for My Moonlight to show me what she did in the shower."

"Nothing I would ever tell YOU," she lied.  She ignored his attempts to coax her toward him.  She took out some jogging shorts, panties, a sport bra and a loose fitting t-shirt.  She scolded, "Come on, Lazy Boss-Man!  Time for our morning jog!"  Brazenly she threw the clothes at the edge of her bed, dropped the robe from her body, and provocatively started to slip into her clothes.

Michael fought her taunting.  She'd bent forward, away from him, giving him a wonderful view of her ivory thighs, a mole dotting the crease of her leg.  She lingered slowly slipping each leg into her panties then pulling them up over her rear cheeks, sliding her hips until the cloth felt comfortable.

Michael reached out to pull her into bed, but she swatted his hand and admonished, "NO, NO, NO! Knight!  Get out of that bed!  I want to eat soon!"  She continued to dress.

He laughed, "But you just got rid of last night's dinner!"

"Which is why I'm famished!  And there's strawberry shortcake in the fridge just calling my name!"  She pouted, "Now let's go!  Or I'm going to forget the jog and go for the cake!"  She'd been putting on socks and running shoes.  She finished the laces, her foot raised up to the mattress, her balance precarious.

Michael took advantage.  He caught her leg, grabbed her hand and flipped her to her back, pinning her beneath him.  He remarked, "And I'm hungry for you!  And I'm in charge here!"  He claimed her mouth, his hand going up her t-shirt.

Selena responded breathlessly, amused by his insistence but wanting to drive him crazy, wanting to wait.  She stopped his hand before it pushed her bra out of his way.  She began bending his thumb back until she felt him rise up to pull away.  She rolled him onto his back and straddled him.  She got into his face and ordered, "Get up! Boss Man!  Get Dressed and met me outside in three minutes or else!"

Her hand pinched his nipple to make her point.  She grinned, "If I don't get to eat soon, I will get cranky!"  She rolled her body down his, pressing into him, enjoying the tease she'd become.  She raked her nails over his stomach, clenching his maleness, warning, "If I get cranky, Boss, there will be no more of this for you!"  She slid down, licking him, playing him, promising, "And none of this either!"  She engulfed him purposely driving him close to climax.  Then she jumped off him, off her bed and seductively walked to the door.  She warned, "SO!  Boss!  If you want to find my door unlocked tonight to continue where we left off; Then I suggest…" she put her hands to her hips, "you get your ass out of that bed and be ready to run in 2 minutes."  She marched away.

Michael was lost in the sensations of his body.  He watched her leave in disbelief.  She'd purposely aroused him then threatened to cut him off!  It was a challenge!  He decided it was time he showed her who was boss!  He threw his legs over the side of the bed only to find her back at the open door, hands on her hips, foot tapping impatiently.  She snapped, "Speed it up, Knight!  Come ON!"  She tossed him the clothes she'd gotten for him from his room.  In disgust at his slowness, she tisked, "Guess I'll be sleeping a lone tonight."  She threw him a look of challenge and teasing before slamming the door and running down the stairs.  She heard him threatening revenge.

Minutes later, the couple began their morning jog, laughing and enjoying the bright sunshine.  The day promised to be a nice one.   Michael led her on a different path for their jog.  It went deeper into the woods, further away from the roads and off the main paths.  They had been jogging for over an hour, when Michael announced he needed a break.  He stopped at a nearby tree and waited, watching Selena take her break.  She had bent over, trying to bring her breathing back to normal, then stretching the kinks out of her muscles.

As she rose up Michael took advantage.  He ran up behind, imprisoned her hands behind her back within in one of his large paws, the other encircling her waist, cupping her breast.  His voice was harsh, thick with desire, "I warned you it was dangerous to parade your beautiful body in front of me and tease me!"  His mouth descended to her neck, sending shivers of pleasure vibrating to her toes.

Selena leaned back, her eyes fluttering, but she tried to shake him off; "Michael, not here.  Wait until we get back."

Laughing at his effect on her, Michael refused, "I'm hungry now, My Moonlight Angel!  The boss man wants to be fed!"  His hand was stroking her breast, his breath tickling her ear.

Though she was completely aroused by this demanding side of Michael, she was not about to be ordered to spread her legs with just a snap of his fingers, not yet anyway.  She wanted him begging at her feet.  She had planned to make his seduction of her slow and frustrating.  Letting him taste then deny; she wanted to see how much he could handle, just how far she could push him before he just threw her against something and took her.  She wanted to taste his desire, his passion for her.

Her memory brought her to their first jog when he mocked an attack on her.  He was testing her then, she suddenly realized he might be doing the same with the end result he wins no matter what.  "Hmmm…" she breathed; a wicked gleam in her eye.

Selena arched her neck, enjoying his kisses and giving him better access.  She pushed her hips backwards, sliding up into him, feeling him hard against her.  She was so aroused, not wanting to end it but knowing her lover had a lesson to learn.  She felt him hot against her back, their sweat mingling, their clothes now sticking to their skin and to each other.  The sounds of the woods became music to their dance.

Michael let go of her hands, and she immediately felt behind her, first his cheeks, then his mouth taking in her fingers, suckling them, tickling them.  He heard her purr.  He prepared her for his invasion, his hands going to the elastic waist of her shorts.  Her hand stopped him.  She'd reached down and behind, feeling for him, laughing at its dance to meet her hand.

Michael growled in her ear at the sound.  It was the same teasing laugh she'd had before jumping off the bed that morning.  Before he could contemplate the implications of that, he felt her foot dig into his ankle.  He tried to prevent her from escaping the circle of his arms, but found himself being flipped to his back in the dirt.  She had perfectly executed one of the Karate moves he taught her.  Her face smiled above him.  She taunted, "You'll have to do better than that, Knight."  She disappeared.

Michael was back on his feet in an instant.  His eyes darted down the path a head and behind trying to find any sign of her.  Then he heard, "Giving up that easy, Knight?  Not gonna catch me that way!" and she giggled.  She was several yards a head, waiting behind a tree.  When he got close enough, she ran away, looking for another hiding place.

Michael listened for her breathing, her footfalls, the rustling of the leaves.  He breathed in the air hoping to catch the scent of her shower gel or shampoo.  He began to follow her tail, realizing that she was heading back to the bungalow.  Her shoe prints dotted the earth by trees, inside thick overgrowth of plants and weeds.  She was getting better at hiding her tracks.

The ground got more familiar the closer he got to home.  Out of nowhere, Selena charged up behind him and put her knuckle into his back.  She ordered, "Assume the position, Knight!"   She pushed his legs apart with her feet, making him clasp his fingers together behind his head.  Her hands, slowly, methodically, sensually frisked him.  She purred in his ear, licking the lobes, taunting, "You belong to me, Knight!  I've captured you!"

He grinned, "I give!  I'm yours, sweet Angel."

She giggled and circled him, her eyes caressing every inch of his body.  Finally she went to him and pulled his arms around her.  Her kiss ignited more than lust.  She wanted to feel his lips all over her; she wanted to worship his skin with every part of her being.

Michael dropped to his knees, his lips connecting on her neck, then over her shirt.  His hands were lifting the shirt giving his mouth access to her bare skin.  She was laughing, his attentions finding the places she was most sensitive in.  She was torn between wanting him to stop and wanting more.  When she thought she could take no more, she found herself lifted from the ground into Michael's strong secure embrace.  He braced her back against a nearby tree, arranging their clothing to allow them skin-to-skin, body-to-body contact.  He then possessed her mouth, feeling her passion meeting his in a fevered frenzy.  He entered her with a force he'd not displayed before.  Selena relished his lust, matching it with her teeth on his shoulders, her nails digging into his backside to keep herself from slipping off.

She was almost to the point of going over and knew he was too.  She breathed off the edge of her passion and said, "I want to eat, Michael.  Now…I'm hungry."  She unclenched her thighs from his hips making it very difficult for him to stay inside her.

Michael had been so close to releasing his passions.  He wanted to finish, but her pleas for food, her pleading eyes reminded him that neither had eaten yet and his moonlight angel was probably hungrier than he due to her visit to the bathroom that morning.

He promised to make her pay for her denying him a third time that day.  Setting her down, he held her hand while they strolled back to the bungalow.  He made sure to keep her aroused as they progressed, stroking her cheek, tickling the side of her breasts.  When they reached the bungalow, Michael led Selena through its doors, faced her to the stairs and ordered, "Go shower.  And if you put anything other than your robe on your body when you come back down, expect me to rip if off and feed it to the fire!  Got It!"

Selena blushed and batted her eyes, "Does that mean you want to keep me unclothed all day?"

Michael laughed, "Exactly!  Unclothed and completely made love to in every way I can think of!"  He pulled her against him in a rough promise filled kiss; "Do I make myself clear?"

Unable to breath, Selena nodded.  She adored the idea.  It would be something to burn in her memory forever.  She nodded and with a smart stinging swat to her rump ran up to the shower.

Michael hurried into the dining area and cleared away the flowered centerpiece and the candles from the top of table.  He almost ripped off the tablecloth too but decided it was necessary.  He decided to treat Selena to a different kind of breakfast.

He heard the shower turn off and the door to Selena's room close.  He hurried up the stairs to take advantage of getting clean too.  Upon his return, he found Selena dressed exactly as he requested; her bare feet and her cotton robe which was tied together with its thick belt.  Her hair lay loose around her shoulders; wavy from the braid it had been in during their jog.  She was cleaning strawberries, adding more to the ones she'd prepared the night before.  He laughed.  She wasn't kidding when she said she needed to have strawberries.  They were served with every meal she made usually with an abundance of chocolate syrup and whipped cream.  He commented, "Strawberry shortcake –again?"

Guiltily Selena nodded then smiled, "I told you!"  She appraised his manner of dress, his thick blue bathrobe covering his form.  She offered up a cleaned berry.  Michael pounced on it, taking her fingers into his teeth too, licking the tips, sucking on the sides.  Selena dropped her knife and cupped his cheek, her lips meeting the spot her hand touched.  Her eyes were ablaze with her desire.

Michael released her fingers and brought a berry to her lips.  She stared at him, daring, teasing, then slowly took it into her lips, licking the juice swallowing as soon as she felt a little in her throat.

They took turns for the next several minutes their eyes never leaving the other.  Some of the attempts eliciting laughter, some igniting passionate kisses, all bringing out their creativity as each tried to out-seduce the other.

Selena added to the game.  She pulled Michael against her opening his robe a bit to nibble on his neck.  Michael lifted her to sit on the center island's cutting board surrounded by bits of strawberries and their caps.

Selena reached behind her and shook the can of whipped cream.  She remarked mock frustration in her voice, "I knew I forgot something."  Her laughing eyes darted up to his.  She pointed the nozzle at him and sprayed his chest, his chin, little bits going to his nose, his eye lids, cheeks.  Bits covered her.  She'd kept him from escaping, her legs wrapped firmly around his.  Her feet anchored to his knees.  He was cackling, the cold cream tickling him.  His laughter turned to begging her to stop.  Selena began to clean him off using her lips and tongue as a washcloth.  She started with his eyelids, moving to his cheeks, lightly caressing, tickling.  She moved to his lips, her tongue darting inside, pushing the sweet foam onto his tongue, feeling him sucking back on hers.  She moved down his neck, enjoying the way he swayed against her, using his hands clenched to the counter behind her to keep himself standing upright, his legs locked into position.

Selena continued down his neck leaving her mark, dark and reddish brown behind when she moved to the next spot.  She became caught up in the purpose, laboring to make her lover clean, to taste every inch of him, making him more then aware of every spot she lingered at.

When she finished Michael fed her more berries and a little cake.  He imagined her mouth licking and suckling elsewhere as her lips closed over his finger.  When she finished, he asked, "Had enough?"

She nodded, quite satisfied.  He ground out, "Good, MY turn!" and opened her robe.  Selena's eyes were treated to his wonderfully sensual naked form ready to take her at any moment.  Michael pulled her onto him, locking her legs around his waist and clamping her body against his.  He drove up into her until her eyes fell to a sultry daze, her hands digging into the cloth of his robe.  He picked her up from the counter, keeping her rocking against him as he walked, Selena carrying the bowl of strawberries and bottle of whipped cream as he took them to the dining room table.

Selena had become almost incoherent, her body alive with tension.  Her need to orgasm rose a degree higher with each step.  She felt him push into her and then almost withdraw as he carried her.  She heard the small crash of metal before finding herself gently slammed to her back on top the table.  Michael's hands found her secret self bringing her sensations that fueled her body with tension until she was grinding against him, her arms reaching up and behind to hold onto the table.

Michael slowed their pace down, withdrawing until she looked up at him, begging for more.  He chuckled, "Not yet, Moonlight, Now I'm hungry."  He reached for a handful of strawberries and dropped them one by one over her skin.  He covered her neck, her breast, her stomach -- everywhere.

Selena jumped as each iced berry touched her skin only to impale herself further against Michael.  He felt her inner muscles creating a delicious sensation from her vibrating laughter.  To keep from going over, Michael pulled away.  He sprayed the berries with whipped cream, his enjoyment of watching her squirm evident.  Slowly Michael circled the table, surveying his artwork.  Reaching her face, he sat in the chair behind her and inquired, "Comfortable!"

Selena was beyond aroused with frustration.  Her body was sticky and cold, becoming prickly in places, but she was still on the edge.  Michael didn't wait for her to answer, silencing her with his kisses.  He fed her a strawberry from his teeth, French kissing it into her mouth.  She swallowed; he pressed his lips against the hollow of her throat and swallowed too, creating a tight suction.  Selena squirmed, her voice a low intensified moan of satisfaction and protest.  She tried to pull away, her back arching.  Michael's strong hand pushed her down and he warned, "Stay still or I will stop!"

One by one the berries and cream disappeared from her skin into Michael's stomach.  He crawled over the top of her down until she was completely cleaned.  As he hovered over her, Selena too eagerly reached up to add to his pleasure.  When the last of the berries was gone, Michael opened her thighs and began to return the pleasure she was giving him.  He enjoyed her sighs of frenzied lust, felt her vocalizations against his body.  He knew she was caught and she loved it.  They were now moving with each other, reacting to the sensations each was giving the other.

The couple continued teasing, loving the other until reality became lost, Michael unable to resist what his lover was doing to his body.  She drained him until he had only the strength to push himself from her, lying beside her on the table.  When he finally opened his eyes, she was curled up in a sitting position on top the table next to him.  She leaned against him, one arm across his chest, the other wiping the remnant of strawberries and cream from his face.  She was grinning like a little girl pleased in herself for doing something good.  Her eyes were wickedly innocent and her voice laughing, "Did you like breakfast, Michael?  Have enough to eat."

Michael growled at her, pulling her to his mouth to make love to her lips.  He imprisoned her face in his hands, his fingers enclosing behind her ears to the back of her neck.  He ached to speak, wanted to tell her that he loved her, but all that came out was, "You are such a Brat!"

She giggled, "A messy brat!  Look at this."  Her eyes glanced around their chaos.

Michael agreed, "I think we could use another shower."

In the next few minutes the couple hurried to clean up the table, Selena taking the tablecloth, her robe, Michael's robe to the laundry area on the enclosed deck.  Michael took care of getting rid of all the strawberry parts, putting the dishes in the dishwasher, and storing the leftovers in the refrigerator.   After wiping down the cabinets and counter top where they played, he gathered up the dirty washcloths and dishtowels to take them out to Selena.  On the deck, he found the washer already running.  It has almost filled with water for the first cycle.  Selena was nowhere in sight.  Throwing his load into the soapy washer, Michael called, "Moonlight?"

She giggled, loving the sound of her nickname, "I'm over here, Michael."

He followed the sound of her voice to find her bending over the side of the Jacuzzi.  She was pouring a light sparkling crystal liquid into the steaming water.  The deck was soon filled with wild jasmine flowers.  The tub over flowed with foam and bubbles.  She turned and held out her hand in invitation.  Michael crossed the room in a flash.

Selena took his hand and pulled him into the water with her.  Her eyes were soft, her manner very relaxed.  Michael saw her try to hide a yawn.  He took over, sitting her against him against the side of the large tub.  He began to gently massage her shoulders, scratching her head and neck.  He found a large plastic pitcher sitting on the side, filled it with the soapy water, and poured it over her head.  He washed and rinsed her hair, careful to keep the suds away from her face.

Selena faced him.  She repeated the task on him.  Wetting down his hair, pouring a bit of shampoo in her hand, soaking his scalp in the spicy scented liquid.  She swirled her fingers over his temples, kissed his forehead, and then slowly dumped a pitcher of clean water down his scalp.  She was careful to hold his head back so that the water fell to a drain on the outside of the tub.  She grabbed a thick sponge and used it and her kisses to clean away the sticky jelly made from the strawberries and cream.  Her movements were slow and reverent.  Her touch was tender and loving.  Their eyes kept constant contact, the need for verbal communication unnecessary.

Selena reached under the water, but Michael brought her hands to his lips, taking the sponge from her.  He could tell she was fighting her desire for him against her need to sleep.  He offered, "Let me pamper you, My Moonlight Angel."  He was pleased to see her become shy with him, a light blush from her cheeks to her breasts.  Her eyes averted his.  

He turned her to face away from, positioning her to use the tub's cushioned side for a pillow.  She held her chin in her hands while Michael began again to massage her back and neck.  He gently pressed her against the tub with his own body enjoying her soft skin.  He kissed her neck before gliding his fingertips in a free pattern down her shoulders to her back and then her hips.  He kept up his healing caresses until he watched her eyes flutter.

Michael sat back against the tub and pulled her lay against him.  He began to use the sponge on her fingers, her arms, her neck.  He moved to the other side and repeated the process.  He was about to move to her belly, but her arm fell limply back onto the water.  He searched her face, finding her eyes closed, a small smile relaxing her lips, and her breathing very slow.  Michael smiled.  She was asleep.  He lay back into the water, just holding his moonlight angel.  Soon he too entered a dream world of peace, relaxing in the intoxicating fragrances in the water and air.


	10. Remember the Knight Ch10

Knight Rider

Remember The Knight

Part X  
By Ldydeb  
  


The autumn weeks sped by and too quickly Michael and Selena had packed their belongings to move back to their homes.  They didn't speak the entire morning afraid of rejection, of defining what happens next.  Michael wanted to ask her to marry, but he knew she had the responsibility of her sisters to think about.  He had KITT and The Foundation.  As soon as the trial for Lennox was over, Jasmine and Tina were to move in with her at the gatehouse at the Foundation.  Devon had convinced Selena it would be the safest place for them as long as Patrick Judson eluded the authorities. Michael knew he wanted Selena, but did he also want to become part of her family?  Would she turn him down because of them?  He enjoyed the sisters and knew they like him, but would they accept him as Selena's husband?

He was also concerned with saddling Selena with an absentee husband.  FLAG needed him.  He knew that would not be an issue for Selena.  He knew she wanted him to be apart of FLAG forever.  He did like the idea of them becoming a team – working together when the need arose.  There were so many things to consider and he believed he needed to work them out before asking her.

His thoughts plagued him until Selena came into his old room.  She was still dressed in her robe, her wet-freshly showered hair laying in a mass of waves down her back.  She'd put on cosmetics, not much, just enough to color her eyes and cheeks.  She smiled at him, while checking one of his suitcases.  She dropped his filled shaving kit into one of the bags and said, "OK, Michael, you're all packed.  Umm…shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

Instantly, Michael knew what he wanted.  Without speaking, he lunged for his Moonlight Angel.  His mouth launched an attack on her lips, his tongue invading her mouth.  He was angry with himself for his doubts and wanted to pour himself into her, drain his doubts away.  He edged her face with little kisses, walking her to the hall toward her room.  He pushed her into the wall in the hall, wrenching the robe from her body, to his delight finding her completely nude.  He whispered, "Don't leave me, Moonlight!"

Selena's arms went around his neck and returned his passion in equal intensity.  Their kisses turned up the flames to a bonfire, their hands fighting to bring their bodies an explosion of sensations.  Each nerve ending, each point touched firing jolts of electricity to their brains and then their bodies.  Michael lifted her, opening his own robe and pushed up inside her with the force of a rocket engine.  Her back hit the wall again and she pushed down into him.  She cried out, offering her love to him.

Michael took the hair on the back of her neck, held it tightly in his fist, and kissed her fiercely.  He dragged her away from the wall to their bed.  He tossed her on the mattress following her down and impaling her again.  They rolled a bit, letting Selena ride a top.  She rose up, her hands on his stomach allowing her to push up slightly and slam down in a frantic pace.  She was ready to let go, her body shuddering, radiating against Michael.

He rose up on his elbows kissing her body until she was again crying out her passion, her tears draining down her face.  Michael relished each love-filled salty drop.  She looked at him with such intensity, with such desire it overwhelmed him.  He raised his hips and flipped her to her back, slamming her against the mattress, covering her with his body driving himself to find her warm, wonderful welcome to her body.  They collapsed after the explosion died away; Michael speaking into her hair, "I want you forever, My Moonlight Angel."  He curled up with her held protectively beneath him for several long minutes.  He didn't want to let her go.

Too soon, she slipped from his grasp, knowing that if she didn't, she wouldn't be able to.  Her eyes were filled with tears as she ran from him.  In that moment he knew what he wanted and the only thing or person that stood in his way, that he wanted to consult before telling her, was Devon.  He planned to talk to Devon before the trial and ask Selena to be his wife that evening.

Back in the bathroom, Selena laid her head against the door, caressing it as if she were caressing Michael.  She made a decision, but needed to talk to Devon first.  Grabbing her earring, she waited for the familiar tingle; "KITT, please contact Devon.  Ask him if the results of the paternity test are in?"

A few minutes later, Selena stood before the mirror, her cosmetics repaired, her hair drawn into a ponytail away from her face.  She was dressed in a loose peasant skirt with a flowing linen blouse to match.  It would definitely hide her condition from those that could hurt her.  She laughed in irony.  Michael still had not asked her, questioned her about the changes she'd gone through in the four weeks they lived with each other.  She was slowly coming to the conclusion that either he was blind, stupid or both; or, he didn't want to know.  But Devon's answer to her question would decide what she was going to tell him after the trial took recess today.

Her ear tingled.  KITT announced, "Devon has the results, Selena, he wants to give them to you in person, after court today."

Selena's voice was contemplative and soft, afraid, "Thank you, KITT.  Ummm…by the way, whether or not Michael is the father, I'm going to tell him tonight.  I can't stand keeping this from him any longer."

KITT asked, "Are you sure, Selena?"

"Yes.  I love him, KITT.  I don't want to force him into caring for another man's baby and I think Michael is going to ask me to marry him!"

KITT responded, "That seems to be his intentions, Selena.  He's been talking that way more and more."

Selena sighed, "Well then whatever is going to happen will happen tonight."

Before more could be said, Michael knocked on the door.  He informed, "Ready?  The luggage has been stored in KITT.  Just waiting for you."

"I'm coming!"  She opened the door to find Michael encircling her in a protective hug.  

He promised, "Don't worry, My Moonlight.  I will be there and you can protect yourself now."

She didn't speak, just allowed Michael to escort her down the stairs.  They took one last longing look around their lover's dream and then re-entered reality.

The courthouse was stifling hot.  Selena waited in the District Attorney's office for the trial to begin.  All the preliminaries had been taken care of, a jury finally decided on.  The DA and Devon agreed that Selena should not see or talk to her sisters until they finished testifying.  They wanted to prevent being accused of witness tampering.  They also didn't want Jasmine or Tina to become too nervous because Selena would try to overprotect them.  They feared her withdrawing consent.  The DA had gone to great lengths to prep his star witnesses including engaging two lawyers to represent them.  He also knew of the two child psychologists hired by Devon to help them through their ordeal.

Bonnie came in to the chamber, her smile filling the room.  Though Bonnie had one time loved Michael Knight, she knew a long time ago that they could never be more than friends.  He cherished her opinions, her tender care of KITT, but he never looked at her in any way other than like a sister.  She had witnessed how he looked at Selena, how excited his voice became when he talked about her.  She was sure they were unaware how into each other they were, the habits they had formed in taking care of each other.

Bonnie enjoyed Selena's friendship and believed there was no one more suited for Michael Knight.  She had just come from another chamber where Michael and Devon were talking.  Michael had just taken them both into his confidence to announce in intention to ask Selena to be his wife.  Bonnie was tickled, especially if the child Selena carried turned out to be his.  Devon had objections and was currently trying to talk Michael out of a hasty decision.  Bonnie decided to escape before being asked her opinion.  She did not want to take sides.  She did remind them both that their argument needed to wait until later.  She brought their attention to two young girls sitting with their aunts down the hall with two scary-looking police officers standing guard.

Now that Bonnie stood in the room with Selena, she wanted to hug her friend and tell her she what she had overheard.  She knew Michael would not be happy with her.  Instead she inquired, "Howse the baby doing, Selena, how are you?"

Selena's face brightened, "Impatient for this to be over.  Did Devon bring the envelope with him?"

"So you plan to tell him?"

"Yes, tonight.  I just want to know what to tell him first. So?

"Devon has it with him.  How are you adjusting to KITT's modification of your jewelry's program?"

Selena laughed, "You mean having him inside my head whenever I want and sometimes when I don't?  He's been useful.  I just wish the vibrations were not so strong when we communicate."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really, more annoying."

Bonnie nodded, "Let me see what I can do."

The woman officer watching over Selena knocked and opened the door.  "You can go in the courtroom, Miss Kirk.  The attorneys are just now making their opening remarks."

Bonnie asked, "Do you want to wait for Michael?"

Selena declined, "No, I should find a place out of the way.  I don't want to upset my girls."  Selena rose with Bonnie and followed the officer to the courtroom.

Seating herself near the back of the room, near the door; Selena listened to the DA describe the auction, the theft of government weapons and dangerous chemicals; the military court which had already found Major Gerald Lennox guilty of treason.  They were waiting on the outcome of this trial before sentencing.  The DA talked about proving that Major Lennox conspired with Patrick Judson to kidnap two innocent children, drug them, and then murder them to force the cooperation of Selena Kirk to steal from Foundation for Law and Government.  The DA stated, "Not only did he help plan these crimes, he executed them in May of this year.  Gerald Lennox willfully drugged Michael Knight of FLAG to aid Patrick Judson, who had evaded capture by the Law.  They held Mr. Knight prisoner for the purpose of murdering him and stealing the robotic prototype the Knight Industries Two Thousand.

"In an attempt to cover up this crime, our office has recently been given evidence that Major Lennox raped, tortured, then killed another FLAG investigator, Caitlin Green.  Therefore ladies and gentlemen of the jury, it is our hope that after we have presented our evidence you will find Major Gerald Lennox guilty on three counts of grand larceny, four counts of kidnapping, two counts of endangering a minor, three counts of attempted murder, one count of rape in the 1st degree, and finally one count of murder in the first degree.  If found guilty, it is our intention to seek the death penalty.  These crimes are below contempt.  After you see the evidence, you will see the face of evil and see that evil in Major Lennox."

During his speech, Selena watched the DA hold pictures of the people Lennox was accused of hurting for the jury to see.  She only recognized her sisters and Michael.  Then she saw Caitlin's picture and her heart stopped.  Her brain flashed images of talking to the woman, being good friends; someone she cherished.  Her eyes observed the jury, some wearing their best poker faces, all taking notes.  She watched them listening to the first of Lennox's attorneys rise to mount his defense.  He was calling Lennox a pawn in a plan launched by Patrick Judson Senior and his assistant Selena Kirk.  She smothered her outrage, her eyes going to the defense table.  She found one of the men staring at her, lust and hatred shooting invisible bullets at her.  The hair on the back of her neck tingled; she could feel death coming at her, panic beginning to rise.

In her mind she saw his face again laughing at her, using her.  She shook away the waking nightmare.  She tugged at Bonnie's sleeve, her eyes getting Bonnie to follow her line of vision, "Who is that man staring at me?"

The chair on her other side was filled with a warm, welcoming presence.  Selena turned and hugged Michael.  "I'm so glad you're here!" She whispered slightly distraught.

Bonnie gave Michael a look of concern as she inquired, "Selena, you don't know who that is?"  She gestured to the man, who was still boldly watching Selena, daring those seated with her to interrupt the court to stop him.

Selena nodded negatively, "Who is he?"  She was afraid to speak aloud the visions about the guy in her head.

Michael knew something was wrong.  Her hand was clutching his I a needful plea to be safe.  Michael responded, his voice telling her not to fear, "That is Gerald Lennox, Angel.  But you don't remember do you?"

Selena swallowed, looking at her hands, "The needles, Michael, the needles."

Michael remembered for her. He kissed the top of her head, slipping his arm around her shoulders and whispered, "Don't think about him, My Sweet Moonlight.  He can't touch you again."

Bonnie wanted to understand but was afraid to push.  There appeared a desire for revenge, an unveiled rage now directed at the man watching Selena in Michael's face.  For the first time in weeks, Bonnie saw fear paralizing Selena.

Finally after accusing FLAG of manufacturing evidence to cover up Devon Miles's conspiracy to help his friend.  The attorney accused Devon and Judson Senior of plotting to steal from the government and FLAG.  The defense ended their opening remarks.  The judge asked the DA if he was ready to call his first witness.

Like he promised, the DA's first witness was Tina Kirk.  Selena was amazed how brave Tina tried to be as she came from the judge's chambers walking beside a short, blond woman who was holding her hand.  Her "Dolly" looked very polished, her hair in simple braids and dressed in a purple and green plaid jumper with a white blouse underneath.  Selena wondered who chose her sister's clothes, making her look so innocent, younger than she was.

Selena did not have time to think about that.  The DA asked Tina to state her name, which she did.  Then he asked her to describe the day she was taken from her sister.  Tina described coming home from school, explaining about the special holiday activities.  The DA smiled, "Did you enjoy yourself at school, Tina?"

"Oh yes."  She laughed, her nervousness easing as the DA led her through the events.  Tina said, "Me and Jazz walked into my house.  There were all these men standing around Selena…"

The DA interrupted, "Who is Jazz, Tina?"

Tina rolled her eyes, "That's our special name for my sister.  It is short for Jasmine."

"Do you have a special name?" He smiled.

Tina's face reflected her embarrassment, "Selena calls me...calls me 'Dolly'."

The DA laughed, "And you don't like that?"

Tina's eyes searched for Selena and she responded, "Do I have to answer that?"  The people around the courtroom laughed.

The DA responded, "No, Tina.  Let's go back to that Friday when you and Jasmine walked into your house.  What happened next?"

Tina continued, "Well, Jasmine pulled on my arm.  She wanted me to run.  Selena yelled at me, at Jasmine to run.  Then Mr. Judson's friend picked me up.  He carried me outside and told me to be good and set me in his van."

The DA asked, "Do you remember what happened next?"

Tina replied, "The man told me his name…Gerry or Terry…ooh I don't remember!"

The DA noticed Tina getting nervous again.  She thought she had done a bad thing by not being able to remember.  In her seat, Selena had to be held down by Michael.  The DA calmed down both sisters.  He knelt in front of the witness box and smiled, "Tina, relax.  You are doing very well."

Tina tried to smile, "I'm ok, Mr. Bender."

The DA tugged on her braid, "Good girl!"

Behind them, the defense attorney called out, "I object, your honor!  It is obvious this witness has been coached!  How can we know if she's telling what actually happened or what the DA put there."

Tina rose to her feet, she shouted indignantly, "I do not lie!  You are a bad man!"  Which brought a little laughter to the chamber.

The Defense Attorney was not laughing; "Sit down, young lady, speak when you are spoken too!"

The Judge rapped his gavel, "Order…Order."  He too, however, was amused.  He ordered, "Over ruled.  Mr. Cantor, The DA is merely trying to make this adult procedure easier for the young lady.  Mr. Bender, please refrain from praising the child for her answers.  Miss Kirk, are you ready?"

Her eyes as big as saucers, she nodded.  The DA's voice brought her attention back to him.  He said, "OK, Tina, almost done.  Now what happened in the van?"

Tina replied, "Jerry gave me and Jazz some coke to drink and…"her voice trailed off, her eyes reflecting fear, as if remembering something terrible.

Mr. Bender replied, "And what, Tina?"

"Well, ummm.  I wasn't thirsty, I was scared and the coke tasted funny.  I just wanted to go home!"  She looked down at her hands, "Jazz yelled at him to leave us alone.  She tried to spill the soda to the floor.  Jerry…he…well, ummm.  He hit Jazz with his fist…"  Tina had raised her fist in demonstration.  The chamber echoed with disgust.  A grunt of anger from a very feminine voice rose above the rest.

The defense attorney stood again, "I object!  This is no more than a child's nightmare being fed to the jury as fact!"

"Sit down, Mr. Cantor.  Objection is over ruled!" the judge ordered.

Mr. Bender stood back away from Tina and asked, "Is Jerry…the man who hit Jasmine…in this room?"

Tina nodded vigorously.  She stood up on the box used to boost her up.  She hopped down to the floor.  The DA met her and said, "You can just point him out, Tina."

Tina looked to the judge and said, "But if I point you might mistake where my finger is going.  I am not a liar."

The Judge waved to Mr. Bender, "Let her be, Sir.  Go a head, Miss Kirk."

"Your Honor!" shouted Mr. Cantor.

But Tina already stood in front of his table, in front of his client.  She said, "You hit Jasmine, Jerry.  You made us drink that awful coke!  You hurt my Selena!"  She looked back at the judge and asked, "Can I go now?"

The DA had a grin a mile wide.  If he could rest his case now the jury would hang Lennox themselves.  He saw their outrage, their sympathy for the child.  But he had the rest of the charges to convict on.  He motioned for Tina's guardian, "Your Honor, no more questions for this young lady."

Mr. Cantor spoke, "You may not have questions, but I certainly do!"

The Judge requested, "Yes, Mr. Cantor.  Miss Kirk, would you please take your seat next to me again."

Again her eyes enlarged nervously.  She took Mr. Bender's hand who led her back to the witness box.  Mr. Bender patted her hand, "Be Brave, Tina.  You are doing fine."

Mr. Cantor waited unto the DA took his seat and the child unprotected.  He smiled, "OK, Tina.  Now I just want you to tell the truth, the whole truth.  OK?"

"But I have been!"  She insisted a small wine in her voice.

Mr. Cantor patted her hand, "May I ask you who this woman is that entered court with you?"

Tin responded, "This is Dr. Hume.  She's been helping me get ready to speak to you."

"Oh, she's been telling you what to say?" remarked Mr. Cantor.

Tina's face wrinkled in confusion, "No.  Well, ummm...she helped me to remember everything."

"I see, Tina.  Didn't you know what to remember?" asked Mr. Cantor.

"Huh?"

Mr. Cantor asked, "How did you meet Dr. Hume?"

Tina sounded relieved, "That's easy.  Devon introduced me to her.  He said she was going to help me…"

"Help you how, Tina.  Did Dr. Hume tell you what to say up here?"

Tina answered, "Yes…I mean…no…she helped me remember!"  She looked to the DA and to Dr. Hume.

The DA rose from his chair and demanded, "Objection!  What is the point of these questions?  He's confusing the child."

The judge asked, "Yes, Mr. Cantor.  Where are you going with this?"

Mr. Cantor replied, "I was just about to get to that, Your Honor.  May I continue?"

The Judge replied, "Yes, but be careful.  Get to the point."

Turning back to Tina, Mr. Cantor asked, "Are you sure the man said his name was Gerry and not Terry?"

Tina didn't understand.  The man had asked her about Dr. Hume.  She answered, "Why would Dr. Hume say her name was Gerry or Terry?  She's a girl!"  Again the chamber laughed.

Mr. Cantor asked, "Tina, think back to the day in question."

"What day?"  Tina asked.  She was confused.  First the man asked her to tell the truth, then he asked about Dr. Hume, and then asking her if Dr. Hume's name was Gerry or Terry.

Mr. Cantor prodded, "The day Dr. Hume told you to remember about the van."

Tina huffed, "I already told you that Gerry made me and Jazz drink the bad coke, then we took a nap!"

Mr. Cantor said, "No, Tina, that was not what you said.  You said you didn't want to drink it, that Jasmine spilled the coke on the floor."

Tina cried, "No!  Jazz tried to spill it!"

The DA rose to his feet, "Your Honor!  The Defense is trying to tamper with this witness, confuse her.  I object to this line of questions."

The judge breathed in frustration, "What is your point in this, Mr. Cantor?"

Mr. Cantor argued, "Your Honor, I am trying to prove Devon Miles tampered with this child…not me.  She has been coached to frame my client.  I want her testimony completely removed from the record."

Mr. Bender refuted, "Your Honor!"

Tina was shuffling in her seat.  She watched and listened to the adults arguing over her.  She was sniffling and on the verge of crying.  Selena noticed it, felt the child's fear in her soul.  She looked to find the man Michael said was Lennox trying to hide his pleasure over Tina's discomfort.  Her heart burned with rage.

Mr. Bender requested, "Your Honor, may we approach?"

The Judge nodded and was surrounded by all the lawyers in the case.  He looked at Mr. Cantor and said, "That is enough, Sir.  Leave the child alone.  You've made your point.  Let us get on with this."

Mr. Bender replied, "Your Honor, you are letting him accuse my office of being a puppet and subordinating perjury through a child in one fell swoop!"

The Judge replied, "Just be thankful I didn't remove her testimony entirely, Sir.  I didn't want her here in the first place for this very reason!  Now send the child back to her Aunts!"

"Yes, Sir."

The judge looked at Mr. Cantor and said, "I presume you are finished with her?"

Mr. Cantor nodded, "She can go."

Mr. Bender stepped back from the judge's bench.  He nodded to the blond woman, "Miss Kirk, you can go now."

Tina asked, "I'm done?"

"Yes, young lady." Mr. Bender replied with a smile.

Before anyone could stop her, Tina jumped from the witness box and ran across the courtroom.  She threw herself in Selena's arms and cried, "I'm sorry, Selena.  I didn't do it right!  The man yelled at me!"

"Oh Dolly, No!"  Selena whispered soothingly, while the courtroom tried to recover from the interruption.

Dr. Hume came towards the sisters, a bailiff behind her.  She smiled and requested, "I need to take Tina with me, Miss Kirk."

Selena nodded, trying to control her tears.  "Tina," she instructed, "please go with Dr. Hume.  She's going to take you to see Aunt Dawn.  OK?"

Tina nodded.  Selena kissed her sister before she was escorted out of the chamber.  Selena buried her head against Michael's shoulder, the tears she'd been holding falling freely against the sleeves of his jacket.  He asked, "Do you want to go, Moonlight?"

"No, I should be here for Jasmine."

"Are you sure?  The DA will asking Jasmine a lot more," warned Michael.

"I'll be fine as long you don't let go of me."

The door to the judge's chambers opened again.  Jasmine and her guardian, a young twenty-something, good-looking man came through the door.  Jasmine was stylishly dressed in her favorite blue denim mini-skirt, a light blue blouse with a denim vest over it.  The blouse buttoned at her wrists giving her a very proper, "Good-Girl" impression.  In addition to the jewelry Bonnie had given her, Jasmine wore a cameo pin that Selena knew belonged to their mother.  Instantly Selena was reassured Jasmine would be fine.

The DA began questioning Jasmine.  First asking her name.  Then he asked, "Miss Kirk, may I call you Jasmine?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 16 last week."

"OK, just to clarify.  Who is the gentleman that entered the court with you today?"

"He's my shrink, Dr Verona," replied Jasmine, her tone on edge as if she was defending herself from attack.

Mr. Bender smiled, "Your Shrink?  Don't you mean your therapist?"

"Yeah, whatever.  I'm suppose to talk to him about stuff that happened," she replied.

"You sound like you don't like him, Jasmine, why?"

"He's all right," she shrugged, "He lets me paint and then talk about my pictures."

"I see.  What do you paint when you are with Dr. Verona?"

She looked at her hands, then at Dr. Verona, then at Jerry Lennox.  Her eyes filled rage, too much rage for a young woman of 16.  She replied, "I paint what I remember.  It helps to get the images out of my head so I can sleep at night."

"Come now, Jasmine, you're 16.  Surely you don't have trouble sleeping?"

"Sir, if you have been through what I have, you'd have trouble sleeping too."

"OK, Jasmine, now before we talk about that, I want to know; did anyone in this room, or any member of your family, or anyone else pressure you into talking with me today?"

"No, Sir."

"Did anyone tell you what to say?  Did you and I or you and Dr. Verona practice what you were going to say here?"

"You listened to me tell my story, just like Dr. Verona.  You took notes and now you are questioning me on them.  It is what you said would happen."

"But I did not tell you what to say?"

"No"

"Did any of your family?"

"You mean Selena.  She could not have told me what to say…I haven't been allowed to see her since this happened, except for a few days at the end of the summer."  Michael, Bonnie and Selena held their breath.  They were afraid Jasmine would reveal Selena's amnesia.  Jasmine continued, "So no, my sister nor anyone else told me what to say here."  There was a release of breath in relief.

Mr. Bender smiled, "Good enough.  Now let's talk about what happened on the Friday last May."

Jasmine described, "Mrs. Tomb dropped me and Tina off at the driveway.  There were two cars and a van parked on our lawn only one I recognized.  I followed Tina into the house.  I wanted to go to my room to pack, but I heard Tina talking to Mr. Judson.  Then Selena yelled at me to take Tina and run.  She tried to push us out of the door, but these big idiots with Mr. Judson took me by my shirt, pulled my arm.  I saw Tina carried away to the van.  I heard Selena shouting.  Then I was told to get in the van and behave."

"Who told you that?" Mr. Bender asked.

"The man who carried Tina.  He put seatbelts on both of us.  He said his name was Gerry and that if we behaved, he'd be nice me…us."  Again, Jasmine looked at her hands, the real nightmare still fresh in her head.  Her eyes were moist.

Mr. Bender asked, "Is that man in court today?"

"Yes, I've drawn him so many times, I'd know him any where!"

Mr. Bender smiled, "That's right.  At this time, Your Honor, we'd like to bring State's Exhibit A.  These are the paintings and drawings that Jasmine Kirk has been doing during her therapy session since her kidnapping."

Mr. Cantor stood, "Again, Your Honor, I renew my objections to these being entered as evidence.  The only value these have is to inflame the jury!  They do not link my client to the witness or the crime physically or anything else.  These are the imaginings of a very impressionable teenager."

Jasmine wanted to hit the man.  But Mr. Bender's assistant had warned her that the defense attorney would make objections.  She had been instructed to remain calm and only answer questions put directly to her.  The DA would argue with the defense and the Judge would decide who was right.

The DA turned to the Judge and reminded, "As per the hearing in September, Your Honor, you ruled…"

"I remember, Mr. Bender.  Mr. Cantor, you are over ruled.  The paintings will be entered into evidence for whatever value the jury finds in deciding on the charges."

Mr. Bender motioned to one of the bailiffs.  A door to the back of chamber was opened and several pairs of bailiffs came through carrying easels and covered canvases.  The canvases were numbered.

The process caused a bit of restlessness throughout the courtroom.  Selena held on to Michael her anxiety rising with each passing moment. Again she felt Lennox's eyes on her.  She looked at him and he smiled before turning his eyes toward the back of the courtroom adjacent to her.  He looked back at her and then behind again.  She realized he wanted her to look too.  She refused.  She looked away, trying not to panic.  Something told her he was trying to torture her.  Now his eyes challenged, dared her to look.  Pursing her lips together in anger, she whirled her head around to find a tall, blond man watching her.  He was scowling at her until he realized she was looking at him.  His eyes looked directly behind her and nodded.  She didn't understand and tugged on Michael's arm, her stomach churning, her head feeling light and fuzzy.  She said, "There is a blond man watching us, Michael.  I think I'm going to be sick!"

Michael heard the word blond and he quickly turned completely around to find the seat Selena had indicated vacated.  Selena whimpered in pain and he turned to find her eyes enlarged like she'd been stabbed, her hand trying to dislodge something from her back.  She said, "Get it off, Michael!  Something bit me!  Get if off!"

Bonnie asked, "What's wrong, Selena?"

"I don't know, Lennox was staring at me…"

Before she could finish, the judge's gavel resounded throughout the chamber calling every one to order.  Michael leaned across Selena and whispered, "Judson's here.  Selena, stay with Bonnie.  I'm going to find that scum!"

Both Bonnie and Selena noted the venom in Michael's tone and both worried.  Selena said, "Please, Michael, stay with me.  If Jud…if he…If the king is here…It is me he wants."

Michael kissed her and said, "You are safe here."

"Michael, I barely remember what he looks like.  I won't know he's attacking me until it is too late!  Do not leave me!" she begged.

Michael took her chin in his hands and said, "My Moonlight, are you forgetting everything I taught you?  You can protect yourself!  KITT will be watching you.  Please, My Angel, trust me!"

Selena felt him kiss her again filling her with courage and his love.  Finally she nodded, her hand to his cheek and said, "Be careful, My Knight, I love you!"

Michael looked at Bonnie, "I'll be back.  Don't let her out of your sight."  He quietly made his way to the door of the chamber.  Before leaving he pulled the bailiff aside, pointed to Selena and Bonnie, then he was gone.

In the hall, Michael wandered the halls, his eyes casing every doorway, every corner.  He looked inside all the empty courtrooms, offices, men's and women's washrooms.  Devon met him outside the Judge's chambers where two armed guards stood.  Michael looked inside the room to find Tina playing cards with Dr. Hume.  Her Aunts were also trying to pass the time.  Marie read from a national tabloid while Dawn worked on her laptop.  Tina jumped up and ran to Michael.  She asked worriedly, "Selena?"

Michael smoothed her hair and played with her braid, "She's fine.  She wanted me to check on you."

Tina frowned, "Fine, I guess.  I think I messed up in there.  Dr. Hume says I did good, but I don't think so."

Michael squeezed her hand, "Selena was proud of you, Tina.  Me too.  Now, I want you to promise me something.  OK?"

Tina nodded, aware of the worry in Michael's voice, "You look scared, Michael, why?"

Tina had been through too much for him to lie.  He knew it was better to prepare her.  He said to all four women, "I think Selena saw Judson in the courtroom."

Tina asked, "How?  She can't remember him?"

Dawn stood. "Michael, is she OK?"

Michael explained, "I didn't see him, Tina.  But Selena said she saw a blonde man staring at her."  To Dawn and Marie he said, "She had one of her dizzy spells at the same time.  It could be nothing."

Marie responded, "You need to find out, Michael.  We'll be fine here."

Tina hugged Michael, "Keep Selena safe, Michael."

"Promise you won't leave this room unless Devon or Me or Bonnie comes to get you?  No Matter what?"

"Even if the fire alarm goes off?" Tina asked.

Michael laughed, "Yes!  Even if the fire alarm goes off."

Michael walked out of the room to find Devon talking with the chief of the Bailiffs.  They were arguing about searching the courthouse.  Michael watched the man storm away, leading four of his deputies with him.  Michael asked, "What's wrong?"

"They don't want to cause a panic because of one woman's possible hallucinations," Devon explained.

Dr. Lindel approached, "Which is exactly what this could be Mr. Knight, I warned you that coddling her, not forcing her to come to therapy would be bad for her."

Michael got in the man's face, "No, what was bad for her was letting you put that drug in her system!  Letting you inside her head!"

"I don't have to listen to this, Mr. Miles!  I came to help, but it looks like I'm not needed."  Dr. Lindel stomped away.

Devon asked, "Are you sure she saw him, Michael?  Are you sure your feelings aren't clouding your judgment?"

Michael spoke, the second time that day he didn't understand his mentor, his friend.  "No, Devon.  I am not sure.  But I know two things for sure, Judson is an unpredictable bastard and arrogant enough to think he could attack her here and get away with it.  The look on Selena's face when she told me, the fear in her eyes was enough to make me want to at least check it out.  I hope to hell I am wrong!  That she was imagining it!  But, Devon, we already made mistakes with Judson.  I won't make anymore!"

Devon frowned, "Check it out, Michael, have KITT monitor all activity going on in and out of the entrances."

Michael replied, "Already done.  He's accessing all the video cameras covering the entire building.  If he's here, I'll get him."


	11. Remember the Knight Ch11

Knight Rider

Remember The Knight

Part XI  
By Ldydeb  
  


Selena hovered, face first, over the commode in one of the stalls of the courthouse's restrooms.  Her head was spinning and her stomach had just emptied itself of her entire breakfast.  She had escaped the stifling atmosphere of the courtroom where she had watched Jasmine explain each of her paintings.  Each one recounted Jasmine's kidnapping – from the moment Gerry Lennox and several more of Patrick Judson's hired thugs carried them away through her rescue by Michael Knight; and finally watching her comatose sister lying in a hospital bed.

Selena closed her eyes, vividly seeing those paintings again in her head one by one.  Three of them stood out.  The first canvas had been covered in violent splashes of red and black surrounding a man's face.  He was smiling in a very nasty, leering way.  His hands were pushing two cans of COKE out of the picture.  The COKE logo was replaced with skull and crossbones, the word "POISON" where "COKE" should be.  The images were slightly blurred, hazy; except for two things.  The man's face and what looked like a third hand rising up out of the black and red void were clear, prominent, terrifying.  The fingers were long, claw-like, one of them phallus shaped.  The creepiest part, the one no one could deny was that the man was the perfect representation of Major Gerald Lennox right down to the shape of his teeth and scar on his chin.  Through that painting Jasmine described being forced to get in the van.  She described trying to calm Tina, but Lennox refusing to let her.  Jasmine repeated Tina's claim that Lennox hit her with his fist when she had attempted to spill the soda on him.  She added that he grabbed her by her hair and neck, and forced her to drink down the drugged soda.  The DA produced pictures of the bruises that had been taken of Jasmine's injuries just after her rescue.  To Selena's horror, the defense attorney challenged Jasmine's account.  He tried to suggest that Selena or Michael Knight beat her.  In retaliation, Jasmine pulled back her hair to reveal a scar behind her ear.  Her eyes glistened.  Her voice harsh as she pointed with her free hand and shot back that the ring Lennox was wearing in the courtroom made her scar, leaving its imprint on her skin forever.  Selena's hand unthinkingly felt for the mark left by The King, the monster in her nightmares. Her heart hurt for her sister. 

The second painting that stood in Selena's thoughts depicted a small room.  Jasmine explained that it was where she had been kept on Judson's yacht.  There was only one window, a tiny bed and a desk.  The colors were subdued, lifeless, lonely, except for the occasional use of bright ugly reds, oranges, black on key elements.  The desk was scattered with more "POISON" soda cans.  Some were upright, some lay on their side with drops of a thick, very black liquid dripping and pooling around the mouth of the cans.  Near the cans lay a handful of medical syringes, their needles dripping with more of the black liquid.  On the ground below the desk lay broken glass vials.  When questioned by the DA about them, Jasmine explained that after Lennox discovered she had refused to keep the soda in her system, making herself vomit it up; he ordered one of the other men with him to hold her down while he injected her with something that made her sleep.  The DA requested the laboratory reports that confirmed Jasmine and Tina had been drugged be entered into evidence.

The bed in the room was set back partially hidden in the eerie shadows.  There were smaller drawings within the canvas each depicting a man forcing himself on a woman. Selena was horrified that her 16-year-old sister knew about such things.  She again laid her head back feeling guilty for putting both of her sisters in harms way; guilty for the mercy of not being able to remember her own horrors while her sisters – Jasmine – lived with their terrifying, cruel ordeal every day.  What sickened Selena was learning a long with the jury that Jasmine had witnessed Gerry Lennox and Patrick Judson raping her.  At that point, Selena's mind flashed her nightmare of the needles coming to attack her, of Lennox and a face with ice-cold blue eyes attacking her.  Her nightmare became real when the DA uncovered one of the last paintings.

In that moment, Selena wanted to die.  The dizziness that she had not experienced since the drug Dr. Lindel had been giving her cleared her system returned.  Bonnie had even noticed her discomfort wanting her to leave.  But Selena refused.  If Jasmine could tough it out, so could she.  

Inside her washroom sanctuary, Selena recalled what exactly about the painting brought on her dizziness.  The central figure of the painting was the back of an auburn-haired woman.  The woman was cowering on her knees, trying to keep her torn clothes on her body, while the other hand tried to hold back the two male figures in the painting.  There was a tattoo on her back shoulder of the queen chess piece with "PJ's Toy" etched underneath.   There was no doubt that Jasmine had drawn Selena.  The men towered over the woman, drawn to be powerful monster-like figures.  Their wild, large eyes hungrily devoured the woman.  Lennox's face was cruel, the same leering smile from the first painting.  His phallic hands seemed to be tearing the clothes from the woman.  The second man was beautiful to look upon – A god with perfect blue eyes and sun-blonde hair.  Huge fangs like a vampire corrupted his smile.  One of the fangs pierced the head of a queen chess piece.  One of his hands held two girl pawns and the knight chess piece out of reach of the woman's pleading hands.

Selena recalled the defense attorney becoming angry, accusing the DA of prosecuting his client on a charge he had not been charged with.  The judge agreed, instructing the jury to disregard the painting and the portion of Jasmine's testimony dealing with it.  The defense attorney looked relieved and helpless at the same time.  Selena wondered if the guy knew Lennox was really guilty.  The defenses small victory was short-lived.

Selena watched the DA continue to pull off the covers of the canvases and Jasmine described each one.  With each Selena felt sicker, her eyes returning to the painting of the blond monster.  She could feel her skin tingling, her mind turning over images of her nightmares, her past.  She was remembering, it was coming back…she could almost touch them in her mind; but the horror of them was too much for her to accept.  She forced them back behind her wall, refusing to acknowledge them as reality.  They were nightmares.

Finally the DA finished and the defense started trying to tear apart Jasmine's testimony.  And though she could not be shaken, Selena watched her sister begin to succumb to the stress of it all.  Her tears flowed after releasing a fire bust of anger at the Defense attorney's questioning of her bruises on her neck and ear.

The defense attorney gave up trying to shake Jasmine and informed the Judge he was done with her.  At that point, the DA stood and formally requested a hearing to add the new charges in light of what they had learned from Jasmine's testimony.  The Judge granted the motion.  The DA smiled in satisfaction and called for his next witness, the medical examiner for Caitlin Green.

Selena could not sit still as she watched Jasmine escorted out of the courtroom.  The child within her refused to quiet; her belly cramping.  Again Bonnie noticed her distress and this time convinced Selena to leave.  Selena agreed but only after Bonnie agreed to go after Jasmine to find out if she was OK.

In the corridor, Devon had been waiting and Selena knew KITT was aware of her plight.  Devon and a guard escorted her to the nearest restroom where she now sat trying to calm her body down.  She remembered before entering the place that Devon had given her the news she'd been waiting for.  It was the only thing that kept her from succumbing to the panic attack trying to invade her mind and body.  Devon wanted to get Dr. Lindel, but Selena refused.  All she needed was to rest.  She did beg Devon to find a vending machine and bring her some crackers.  Devon smiled.  As she had entered the restroom, she heard Devon ordering the deputy to stay outside and not let anyone enter while she was inside.  For a brief time, Selena felt very safe.

As she sat on the floor, her entire breakfast gone with last night's dinner sure to follow, she considered getting help.  Her ear tingled and she smiled, "Hello, KITT, how did you know I was thinking about you?"

"Are you doing well? Do you need Michael?" he asked.

"I don't know.  It may be just more morning sickness."  She closed her eyes, the dancing needles parading in the air before her.  This was not just more morning sickness her mind screamed, "Is he busy, KITT?"

Trying to keep her calm, KITT teased, "I told you not to eat all that greasy food, Selena.  Let me find him for you."

Selena laughed despite her discomfort.  Michael had cooked a delicious breakfast with both bacon and sausage and KITT did warn her.  She couldn't refuse to eat, not without telling Michael why.  Thankfully he would soon know the truth and there would be no need to hide from him anymore.

She waited for KITT to report back.  She heard the door to the restroom open, its hinges echoing throughout the room.  Relief swept her as she pulled herself to a standing position. _"O Thank God!"_  She thought as she opened the stall door.

Selena stepped out saying, "Oh Michael, I need to get out of here…"  The words slowed, her heart stopped.

Major Gerry Lennox leaned casually against the wall.  He held a cane in his hands, resting the tip against the floor.  He smiled, "Good to see you again, Selena.  How are you?"

Selena straightened her back, aware of the danger she was in.  She turned to run out, intent on calling for her guard.  Another man pulled the door open blocking her way.  He was tall, blond…Selena's eyes reflected her confusion.  She'd seen him in the courtroom.  Michael had run from her when she described him.  The man gently took both of her shoulders pushing her back into the restroom.  Selena protested, "Sir.  Please.  You have the wrong room, this…"

The man closed the door behind him, standing in front of it.  He tipped Selena's chin up, meeting her eyes.  He looked into her mind, waiting, expecting.  He saw her confusion, her worry, and her rising panic.  He remarked, "You really don't know me do you?"  Again he waited for her to respond, his mind calculating each of his steps.

Selena refused to admit what her brain was warning her of.  She pushed, "Sir, please move.  I need to get back into court."

"Well, Gerry, I don't know whether to be offended or grateful that she doesn't remember me."

Selena looked back to Lennox and then again to the man.  Her mind carried Jasmine's painting into focus.  Again her mind released more of her memories.  She knew, she still didn't want to remember, but she knew who this man was.  Fatally, fearfully she whispered, "The King!"

He smiled at her recognition.  He circled her, coming to stand behind her.  He kissed her shoulder, his lips contacting her tattoo.  In her ear he said, "Hello, My Toy.  How are you?"

Lennox remarked impatiently, "She's got the loading dose in her.  Let's give her the rest and get this over with, Judson."

Patrick was pleased.  He was going to enjoy "helping" Selena remember him.  He replied, "We will, my friend, but I think My Toy should entertain us."  His arms reached around her waist, his hands resting over her stomach.  "I hear we are going to have a child, Toy.  Lennox wants to kill you right now, but I've convinced him to let you live until my child is born.  Then if you prove worthy, you might just live.  After all I can't possibly take revenge on the mother of my son."  He pressed her tightly against him, his fingers digging into her skin, "This is my child, isn't it whore?  If it is Knight's, I'd have to kill all three of you."  His tone deadly, he whispered, "Guess who would get to die last, My Toy!"

Selena's mind was not keeping up.  Her heart raced.  Her dizziness was taking over, her belling wanting to vomit again.  She ordered, "You have to let me go, Patrick.  There are too many cops outside waiting to pounce if I scream."

Patrick laughed, "You mean like the one that should be guarding you now.  Guess what?"

Selena refused to answer.  Lennox came into view again.  He opened the top to his cane revealing a secret compartment.  He pulled out a syringe and a vial of medicine.  The dancing needles invaded her thoughts.  She heard Patrick demand, "Guess what happened to him, My Toy!"  He stroked her hair until she looked at him; "He's dead!"

Selena had had enough.   She fought her body and mind.  He'd come to kidnap her, to force her to give her child to him before he killed her.  She pulled away from Patrick; "You are a sick bastard, get away from me!"  She put herself in a defense position waiting for them to attack.

Lennox handed Patrick the syringe.  He said, "He promised this will keep her quiet so we can get her out of here.  Use it then say…"

Patrick smiled, "I know what to do!  I'm the one who provided the good doctor with the method and the means to keep My Toy in our grasp!  He's the one who fucked up.  She would not be fighting me if he had not blown his temper with her and Knight had not stopped her from seeing him."

They were talking about her as if she were their pet.  She could not believe it.  She reached for her earring, calling out "KITT, send Michael! Now!"

Patrick sent his open hand across her cheek, "Be quiet!  Your Knight can't hear you in here!"  He took hold of her arm again, the needle poised to go into her arm.  Lennox came to his aid, taking her other hand and bending it behind her back.  Selena was sandwiched between the two men.  For a split second she thought she was trapped, but her memory brought back her training with Michael and Mr. Woo.  They had forced her into the same situation.  She felt the needle prick her and the drug entering her system.

Quick as lightning, she stepped back into Lennox, her foot digging into his ankle until she felt him loosen her arm.  She grabbed his crotch, her nails sinking into the cloth of his pants.  As soon as she was free of him, she knocked the syringe from Patrick's hands and tried to push him away.  Patrick retaliated, back handing her jaw, sending her against the wall and to the ground.

Surprised and angered, Patrick loomed over Selena where she lay on the floor trying to use her hands to rise; allowing his deadly calm demeanor to overwhelm her.   He used his foot to swipe at her arm, sending her face back to the floor, her body almost prone.  Only her eyes rose up this time, filled with hate and determination to fight back.  He jeered, "I see Knight has been coaching you, teaching you how to play new games!"  He reached down, grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled until she was forced to rise up to her knees.  He let go, his hand connecting with her face when she tried to rise to stand.  His voice echoed his increasingly malevolent tone, "Stay down, Toy!"  

Lennox pulled himself away from the sink, dusting his clothes off.  Patrick commented, "Looks like we'll have to teach my toy who is in charge again."  He leaned over her, forcing her to look at him, "First lesson.  Fighting me is against the rules, MY Toy!"  His voice was again hard, raspy.  His fingers dug into her chin and his mouth closed over hers.  Her own hands flew to defend herself, trying to push him away.  He scraped his nails back along her neck, taking hold of the back, his claws snaring into the strands of her hair.   She bit him, tasting his blood on her tongue.  Again his hand connected with her cheek, it's color turning an every-darkening shade of red.

Patrick stepped back, felt for then looked at his blood on his fingertips.  His eyes penetrated the lock on her memory as he again took hold of her head by her hair.  He promised, "Oh My Toy!  You will learn to obey me again!"

Selena's head swam.  The combination of blows coming at her and the little bits of medicine Patrick had gotten into her system were slowly causing her to become hysterical.  The man who held her to her knees terrified every fiber of her being, but the desire, the knowledge Michael had instilled in her that she could fight was strong.  She tried to claw his hands out of her hair; "Obey! You!  Never again!"

Patrick's laughter resounded throughout the marble and stone room.  He caressed her cheek like she was a small child he was scolding.  He promised, "Toy, it will be so enjoyable training you to play with me again!" 

Lennox protested, "Not Now, Patrick!  Knight will be coming!"  Lennox had become impatient.  He had been watching the woman in court all morning wanting to kill her.  That had been the plan from the beginning, to kill her under the noses of the DA, FLAG's CEO – Devon Miles, and Michael Knight.  They had arranged to drive her crazy, to get her to believe whatever the doctor implanted in her mind through hypnosis.  But that failed.  Then Patrick learned the woman was pregnant possibly with his child.  He convinced Lennox they could exact their revenge by taking her prisoner.  After the child was born they would kill her.  Lennox had not been happy with the idea, but he owed Patrick too much, giving Patrick his soul long ago for a debt.

Patrick pulled Selena's head back, getting in her face, "You heard my friend.  We have to get you ready to go."  Again Patrick held the syringe in his hand.

Selena tried again to dislodge his hand from her hair, her eyes beginning to blur.  Lennox approached to hold her for Patrick.  She grabbed her ear.  The moment she felt the familiar tingle, she cried, "OH God!  KITT!  Hurry! Send Michael!  Please!  Patrick...Lennox!"

Patrick assumed she was desperately hallucinating from the drug.  He heard her begging Knight's car for help.  He leaned over to push her further over the edge, but was stunned to hear, "He's on his way, Selena!" in a distinct Bostonian voice coming from her ear.  Patrick demanded, "How are you doing that!  Is Knight coming!"

In defiance she fought him, "Wouldn't you like to know! Bastard!"  She grabbed hold of his arm, leaned back into his stomach and pulled until she felt him begin to lose his balance.  He fell sideways allowing her to try to rise from her knees.

Lennox tried to grab for her as she stood up, but she formed a double fist and sent it between his legs.  Lennox doubled over in pain, yet still tried to reach for her.  Selena pushed at his chest and sent him flying into the row of sinks and mirrors.

Patrick came at her again only to find her fist contacting his cheek, her rage coming to the surface.  She took her chance to escape, running out of the ladies room toward the courtroom.  She believed she would find Devon and a room full of people. 

Her heart sank as she realized the trial must have recessed.  She spoke, "KITT, I'm in the courtroom, where are Bonnie and Devon?"  She was about to ask about Michael, but as she walked further into the large room, entering the area in front of the Judge's bench, she came face to face with all of Jasmine's paintings.  As she stared at each of them, her mind overloaded with nightmarish images of the past adding to her current terrifying situation.  The more she looked, the more her emotions took over.  She fingered each of the paintings; then pushed at them in her rising rage.  She approached the painting of her being raped.  The blond man, Patrick, seemed to be taunting her, laughing at her destruction, like he had been doing in the restroom.  She sank to the ground trying to control her hysterics.  But Patrick's voice kept sounding in her head until she gave in to her murderous desire and attacked the Patrick in the painting.

Inside KITT, he was listening helplessly to Selena become unglued, to the ripping of the canvas.  He scanned for Michael's signal.  "Michael!" he warned.

Michael stood in the DA office conversing with the captain of the deputies for the courthouse.  They were going over a map of the building.  Michael knew KITT needed him.  He had tried to get his attention three times without success.  Michael had been unable to respond because he was now helping courthouse security deal with the threat of a bomb in the building in addition to searching for Patrick Judson.

Michael spoke into his com-link, "KITT, what?"

KITT ordered, "Go Get Selena!  Judson and Lennox tried to abduct her from the ladies restroom."

Michael looked at each of the deputies standing around him.  The Captain countered, "Can't be!  I've got one of my best men, Sgt. Lewis, guarding her.  Are you sure she's not hallucinating?  Dr. Lindel reported that she has these waking nightmares."

KITT's voice shouted from Michael's wrist, "Your officer is dead, Sir!  You will find his body in the janitor's closet near the third floor ladies room."

The captain was unconvinced, reaching for his radio, "Lewis, I need to speak to you.  Come in Lewis!"  The radio waves remained static.

Michael was convinced.  He begged, his heart hurting, his brain flashing images of ugly things happening to his Selena.  "Where is she, KITT?"  He watched a blueprint of the courthouse flash over the small screen on his com-link.  Finally a red "S" for Selena appeared in a room marked "Courtroom 4D".  Michael requested, "Can you fix it so I can talk to her, KITT?"

KITT didn't respond for a second.  Michael didn't know he'd been able to communicate with Selena from her earring.  KITT remembered Michael using her earring to eavesdrop on her session with Dr Lindel.  KITT finally responded, "Give me a second, Michael.  Do you want to hear her?"

Michael ordered, "Do it, KITT."

KITT replied, "Ready, Michael."

The room around Michael erupted with controlled panic.  Loud ringing bells and buzzing alarms had been set off over the entire courthouse, the noise drowning out all other sound.

Inside her sanctuary, Selena's hysterical fit ended, the noise of the bells calming her rage.  She surveyed the damage she'd done, her face drenched with her tears.  She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.  Her eyes darted toward the door wondering when Michael was coming.  KITT had promised to get him.  She wondered if she should try to leave, evacuate with the rest of the building.  She spoke, "KITT!  What's going on?  What are all those alarms about?"

KITT responded, "I don't understand it either, Selena.  I detect no smoke, no heat anywhere in the building.  There has been a bomb warning."

Selena asked, her heart knowing where or who the commotion was coming from, "Is that where Michael is?"

A noise outside the main door caught her attention.  Lennox stepped inside.  He was carrying the head of his cane.  The door that led to the judge's chambers opened, Patrick entered followed by a uniformed guard.  Patrick pointed to the far side of the room and the guard circled around Selena.

Selena prepared herself to fight, her hand clenching into fists, her nails digging into her palms.  She looked for a way to escape.

Patrick remained still, letting his presence threaten her.  She was too unpredictable too strong and willing to fight him.  He enjoyed playing with her, he just needed to find her weakness again.  He asked, "Played any chess recently, Toy?"

"STOP calling me that!"  She spat.  She was struggling to remain calm, in control.  The feeling of being trapped blossomed inside slowly bringing back her panic attack.  She knew Patrick wanted that and the moment she gave in and couldn't remain in control she would lose.

A noise behind her divided her attention back to Lennox.  His hands held the head of his cane, which now held a small razor sharp blade protruding from the tip.  She stepped away from Lennox trying to find refuge in front of the judge's bench.  All three men took another step toward her.  Patrick approached the destroyed painting of himself.  He commented, "Your Jasmine's talent is breathtaking, Toy."  He picked up the torn pieces and held it out for her, he laughed, "Revenge tastes good, doesn't it, Toy!"

Selena refused to answer, playing with her necklace nervously, and then wrapping her hands protectively over her stomach.  Patrick reached into the pocket of his suit coat.  He pulled out a pair of perfectly matched wide-banded gold bracelets.  Etched into the band was a diamond cut design of a queen chess piece.  One of the bracelets dangled a small, thick linked chain, ending with lobster claw clasp.  Selena's eyes flew to the other bracelet finding that it had a small loop extending from the clasp to hook the chain from the other to it.  The bracelets were actually fancy handcuffs in disguise.  Her mind rapidly played images of her bound to a large bed with those bracelets.  Her hand went to her throat as she also recalled the collar that matched.  Her hand nervously continued to stroke her face, push the hair straying from her ponytail away from her face.  A feeling of helplessness reinvaded her.  She didn't know what to do.  She had begged KITT to send her Michael, but had not come to her yet.  He had promised he would never let anyone hurt her again.

In the hallway, Michael's voice was heard shouting for Selena.  He was frantic, following where KITT led him.  Through his wrist he had heard Selena begging Patrick to leave her alone, crying for Michael to help her.  His heart stopped when he heard the sound of a chain jangling and Patrick's voice warning, "You will behave now, Toy!"  Michael led the captain to the janitor's closet where they found the body of the deputy guarding Selena.  A knife wound to his throat, blood pooling around his body.

Selena screamed from the courtroom.  Michael called into his wrist, "I need Devon, KITT!  Tell him to send as many cops in here as he can get!"

Outside Devon was busy trying to find out why the building had been evacuated.  He and Bonne had helped escort Jasmine, Tina, and their Aunts to a waiting limo.  Devon ordered the driver to take them to the gatehouse on Foundation Property.

Devon noticed the flash on his com-link.  Before he had a chance to respond, KITT warned, "Michael is danger!  He needs back up from the authorities.  Selena has been trapped in Courtroom 4D on the third floor by Judson and Lennox."

Bonnie interrupted, "How, KITT?  I thought the whole building has been evacuated."

KITT informed, "This bomb warning may be false.  It may be a diversion engineered by Judson to get to Selena."

Devon looked around and asked, "Where is Michael?"

KITT responded, "He's getting ready to go into the courtroom to get Selena."

Devon ordered, "Let me talk to him, KITT."  Devon turned to the police captain that he'd been working with to help organize the building's evacuation.  Devon informed, "Captain Dryer, there may not be a bomb in the building.  It may be a rouse to stop Gerald Lennox's trial and kill two of my people – both witnesses for his prosecution."

KITT arranged for Michael and Devon to talk to each other.  Both men asking, "How is she?"

KITT informed, "Not very well.  She's been injected with something.  Her heart rate is elevated."

A man wearing identification for the FBI approached Devon.  He remarked, "I was afraid this would happen, Devon."

Devon replied, "You did warn me. Mark.  But I just couldn't do that to her, to her family."

The man replied, "You know what has to be done this time."  He looked at the building, his voice ominous, "Unless by some miracle your Knight can capture both Judson and Lennox and she survives."

Michael did not like what he had heard.  He warned, "No, Devon!  What If I don't capture them!  But I can get her out!"

There was silence for a brief second.  Taking a deep breath, Devon faced his friend and agreed, "Let's get it right this time.  I will make the arrangements."

Michael responded again, "No, Devon!  You can't!  Not after…"  The sound of Selena's screams reverberated throughout the marble hallway of the courthouse.  Devon heard it come through Michael's com-link.  He prodded, "Just Go, Michael.  She is your most important concern!  Get her away from that animal…Save her life."  He signaled KITT to cut Michael off, hoping he would not have to betray the Lovers, his friends.  He would wait and watch for the capture of Patrick Judson.

In the courtroom, Patrick's guard had imprisoned Selena.  He held her by her hair, his arm forcing one arm to her side, while trapping her other hand within his tight fist.  Patrick reached for the hand held prisoner and locked one of the gold cuffs into place.  He pulled her other hand toward him, locking the second cuff on her.  His face was triumphant.  Again he asked, "Will you behave now, Toy?"

Michael entered the courtroom, Selena struggling to keep Patrick from joining the two cuffs together.  He closed the distance between himself and Selena in only a few strides, picking Patrick off of Selena and landing his fist into Patrick's face.  

Selena took her chance, knocking her guard in the nose with the back of her head.  Her nails reached around as soon as her hands were free to scratch at his face.  She entered Michael's tender, comforting embrace, feeling him smooth away her tears as he held her battered face in his strong hands.  She kissed him and cried, "You're Here!"

Michael held her, "Moonlight, I'm sorry for being la…Moonlight?"

Selena felt Michael fall heavy against her.  His face was contorted in pain, his eyes enlarging, bewildered.  Selena was forced to put her arms around his chest, her hands becoming sticky against his shirt.  His voice howled in pain, then died as he found himself unable to breathe.

Lennox loomed up from behind, holding a dripping bloody blade in his hands.  He pulled Michael's weight from Selena, pressing his knife against Michael's throat.  Lennox looked into Selena's confused and terrified face; "Give me a reason to slice his throat, Toy!  Come ON!"

Michael wanted to fight against the man holding him, but the pain in his back was spreading like an uncontrolled freight train through his body.  He was fast losing consciousness and the ability to breath.  He tasted blood in his mouth coming from his throat.  He saw Selena's reaction and wanted to tell her to run! To Fight!  But he found he could not speak.  Instead he watched Selena grab for Lennox's hand, trying to keep the man from slicing his throat too.

Patrick straightened his jacket and trapped Selena between himself and Michael.  Lennox closed the "cage" making sure Selena would cooperate.  Patrick had found Selena's new weakness…the same one he'd used to destroy her before.  His voice in her ear, his hands freely forcing her body to endure his touch; Patrick ordered, "Kill him, Gerry, if my Toy resists me again."  He forced her wrists behind her back, securing them together with the chain.  

Selena's fearful eyes looked into Lennox's hate filled ones as he laughed, "Don't worry, Patrick.  Today our revenge will be complete.  The Knight will die!"  He tossed Michael to the ground.

Patrick laughed.  He then withdrew a half-used syringe and plunged it into a vein in her arm, while whispering into Selena's ear, "Without ever knowing about our child.  Isn't that right, Toy!  You never told him, did you?"  Her eyes revealed the truth.

Selena looked down to her lover, knowing this time was no act put on by Patrick to fool her.  Michael was hurt, maybe even dying if she didn't do something.  She pushed Patrick away from her with her shoulders and dropped to kneel over Michael's semi-conscious form.  She rubbed her ear against his chest trying to KITT's attention.  She cried, "Michael I'm sorry!  Please don't die!  You've got to fight!  Please for our…"

Patrick grabbed her by her hair and threatened, "If you tell him, Toy, He dies right now!  Understand!"

Selena nodded.  She lay against Michael's chest, whispering that she loved him.

Patrick stood back watching the success of his vengeance.  Michael lay helpless, Selena bound to obey him again.  He ordered, "Check the stairs, Gerry."  To the guard, he ordered, "Go check the back hallway."

Lennox opened the courtroom door slightly to find Devon leading a dozen armed police officers up the stairs.  He warned Patrick that they needed to leave.  Patrick reached down to Selena to find her trying to use her chin to play with the band around Michael's wrist.  She was whispering.

He pulled her backward and demanded, "What are you doing, Toy?"  He looked at the band and remembered it being on Selena's wrist the day she demonstrated The Knight Industries Two Thousand for the Auction.  He demanded, "This is how to talk to that machine!  Isn't it!"

Selena refused and Patrick kicked at Michael's stomach.  Selena squirmed, "Yes, Patrick.  Yes.  Please don't hurt him again."

Patrick took the com-link from Michael's wrist and demanded, "Tell me how to make it work!"

Lennox shot, worriedly, "let's just get out of here!"

Patrick squeezed Selena's arm. "Tell me!"

Selena replied, "Just speak.  KITT will hear you!"

Patrick ordered, "Talk to him!"

Selena's voice was tiny, "KITT?"

KITT had been listening and recording every thing.  He made sure Devon heard also.  He responded, "I'm here, Selena."

Patrick demanded, "Tell Miles that if he wants Knight to live to clear the corridor!  To let me pass!  I will kill my hostages!  Tell him."

KITT responded, "He is listening now."

Devon's voice came through next, "Let me talk to Michael Knight, Judson!"

Patrick replied, "I wish I could, Mr. Miles.  Seems your man came into contact with a very nasty knife."

Selena shot out, "Devon, Michael has been stabbed!  Patrick wants to kill him!"  Patrick slapped her to be silent.  Patrick motioned to the guard; "You will stay here with Knight.  If you hear two beeps from the cell phones, kill him!  Understood!"  The guard nodded.  Patrick gestured to Lennox, "Let us go, My friend.  With my pretty toy here to keep us company.  I'm sure Miles will make sure our path is clear as long as we have her with us."

Selena felt her mind wandering.  Frightening images of the past and present again collided.  Patrick's evil smile invaded her vision.  He had gotten in her face knowing the drug he had given her was now working in her system.  She would be caught up in a world of hallucinations and completely subject to the power of suggestion – his suggestions.

He whispered, "Look at the Knight, Toy!"

Her eyes gazed at Michael.  She wanted to touch him, kiss him.  His face was so pale, his eyes half-closed.  He raised his hand slightly, evidence the he was trying to fight his wounds.  She sobbed, "Michael, Don't Die!  Please don't die!"

Patrick's voice invaded her brain, "He is dieing, Toy!  Your Knight is gone!  You belong to me now!"  When she didn't respond, he shook her and demanded, "Say it!"

Selena replied, grimly, "I belong to you, Patrick."  Her body lost some of it's height as she felt the weight of her submission, her defeat.  She was ready to give in to the trance claiming her mind.

Patrick laughed, "Move!"  He pulled her with him out of the courtroom via the back hallway used by the jurors.  Lennox was at their side.

Devon and the police crashed through the courtroom's main doors minutes later to find it deserted except for a uniformed deputy lying dead in front of the judges bench next to the destroyed paintings.  A trail of blood was seen leading out the side door.  Devon contacted, "KITT, where is Michael?  How is He?"

KITT responded, "His vital signs are dangerously low, Devon.  But he is slowly trying to follow Selena."

Patrick listened to the report and demanded, "How does that car know where you are?"

Selena explained, "It has heat sensors and other bio-detection devices.  He can track anyone he wants."

Patrick squeezed her arm, "Those would only tell him where people are in general, Toy!  How is he tracking you and Knight specifically?"

Selena tried to concentrate on Patrick's words.  She didn't want to tell him what she knew, the secrets of the Foundation, KITT.  Her imagination was playing tricks on her.  She thought she heard KITT telling Devon that Michael was following her, trying to catch her.  She found it hard to concentrate on anything.  Her eyes were distorting the images around her.  Her stomach was burning, her throat becoming lubricated with her saliva.  She knew she needed to throw up.  The sounds were magnified to frightening decibels.  Patrick's voice grated against her nerves, she was almost willing to do anything to get him to quiet down.

Patrick watched Selena's face become ashen.  Every time they stopped to make sure the way was clear, she leaned against him more and more.  He needed to know how that car was tracking him.  He repeated, "Selena!  How is that car tracking you and Knight?"

Selena whimpered, "Go to hell, Patrick!"

Lennox grabbed Selena away from Patrick and threw her against the corridor's hard wall.  He ordered, "That is where you are you are going, Selena, if you don't talk1"

Selena shook away the nausea, tried to refocus her mind and tried to ignore the pain in her body.  She tried to answer, but KITT's voice came through the wrist communicator.  He explained, "The communicator you have stolen allows me to track your exact location.  Miss Kirk cannot tell you about my functions.  Continuing to ask her is futile.  I will provide the information you desire."

Patrick smiled, "Very good!"

Selena ordered, "No, KITT, Just get Michael help!  He is your main concern.  Protect the knight!"

Lennox squeezed her throat and admonished, "Keep quiet."

Patrick asked, "Why does Selena keep calling you 'KITT'?"

KITT replied, "It is a name given to me by the people who created me.  I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand."

Patrick demanded, "That was an easy question.  Tell me where Michael Knight is now."  Patrick was treated to dead air.  He nodded and Lennox pressed his knife against Selena's blouse.  He cut off one button and then pressed inside and sliced through the material joining the cups of her bra together between her breasts.  Her scream "Stop!" filled the corridor, but fell on uncaring ears.  Patrick warned, "Machine!  Understand that my friend has forced Miss Kirk against a wall.  If you do not answer my questions, her blood will mingle with Knights on his knife."

KITT argued, "Then your child will die too.  That is not logical."

Patrick laughed, "Interesting.  If I must sacrifice the child to get out of here and get my questions answered; so be it!  But consider this, Machine, there are many ways to inflict this woman with pain without killing her or her child."  Patrick nodded and Lennox cut away another button on Selena's blouse.

From the other side of the wall, Michael staggered.  He used the rails along the wall to keep himself standing.  His bloody hand prints leaving a trail.  His body was drenched, his body temperature rising making his skin a bright earthy red.  He could feel his own blood dampening his shirt.  Every time he took a step, he could feel a small gush of fluid come down his back.  It was only by pure adrenaline that he'd been able to attack Patrick's goon and go after Selena.  He would not rest until she was safe.  He could hear his slow erratic breathing roaring in his ears.  Selena's scream mingled with the sound and he knew he would find her around the next corner.

Patrick again demanded, "Where is Knight, Machine!"

Michael stepped into view, his hand reaching for the knife in Lennox's hand, attempting to wrench it away from him.  His eyes met Selena's and he ordered, "Run!  Go to KITT, Moonlight!"

Selena's eyes filled with relief.  The relief evaporated when Lennox's fist slammed into Michael's kidney.  Blood appeared on the corners of Michael's mouth.  Lennox pushed Michael toward the center of the corridor, threatening to stab him if he got to close.

Patrick prevented Selena's escape, pulling her into the vice tight prison of his arms.  She tried to wrestle away, but her hands bound behind her left her at his mercy.  His voice in her ear breathed, "Move!"

Selena tried to watch Michael and Lennox.  She kept struggling against Patrick.  She screamed at him to let her go.  He refused.  He withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket and shoved it between her teeth, tying the ends behind her head.

From the wrist communicator came Devon's voice, "Patrick Judson!  Surrender Selena Kirk.  Give up trying to escape.  The courthouse is surrounded!  You will not be allowed to leave!"

Patrick countered, "Mr. Miles, I will get away and I'm taking my toy with me."

Devon informed, "Your partner, Lennox, has already been captured, Patrick.  We found him with his own knife in his ribs.  You should surrender before Knight reaches you."

Patrick challenged, "No, I don't think so."  He pushed Selena out of a door in the back of the courthouse used for kitchen deliveries.  He snickered, "I remember the last time you and I were trying to get away, My Toy!  Do you!  We almost made it then too!"  He kissed her cheek.

KITT's voice trapped Patrick's attention.  He was parked at the entrance to the driveway leading to the doors.  He sprayed a round of laser fire over the couple's head.  KITT knew Michael was close to getting to Selena.

Patrick put Selena in front of him as a shield.  He shouted, "Stop, Machine!"  He pulled a small black metal remote control from his pocket and held it in plain view.  Patrick smiled, "Do you play chess, KITT?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question or…" he pulled a hand grenade from his pocket, "I pull this pin and let it explode against Selena's body."

"Yes, Monster, I play chess."

Patrick laughed, "Good.  I want you to scan the courthouse.  Specifically the kitchens, the pilot lights on the stoves and furnaces.  They have been all extinguished.  By now the entire basement has filled with natural gas." Patrick waited.

Devon turned to the captain.  The captain began clearing the courthouse of security personnel and requesting fire department equipment and men to stand by.  He also ordered the people who had been evacuated from the building to be moved further away from the building.  KITT did a complete sensor sweep until he found the traces of gas entering the ventilation system.  KITT remarked, "What is your point?"

Patrick smiled, "I have in my hand a device that will set that gas off if I am not allowed to leave."  Patrick dragged a squirming Selena over to KITT.  He offered, "I believe we have a stalemate, My computerized opponent.  Open your doors, Machine, or there will be a small crater instead of a courthouse."

Devon heard Patrick's demands.  His attention was drawn to them.  He ordered, "Do it, KITT!  Open up."

Patrick and Selena watched the glistening hard ebony body open his door.  Patrick forced Selena to sit in the driver's side, using the seat belt to restrain her against the seat.  As he worked, Patrick studied KITT's functions and remarked in admiration, "Too bad, Machine.  It would have been very gratifying to have you in my collection of beautiful toys."  He took possession of Selena's face and kissed her.  He forewarned, "You too would have made a wonderful and pleasing addition."  He removed her gag, still holding her attention; "Selena!  Remember, if by some miracle you survive this!  I will return for you and the child you give birth to…that is my child!  Neither of you will ever be safe from me.  If Knight ever finds out, My Toy, you will watch me torture him to death!  Do you understand!"

Panic set in, Selena watched Patrick produce the grenades again.  She fought against her restraints, realizing his intent.  She was screaming for him to let her go.  Patrick stood away from KITT, pulled the pins on both grenades, then gently tossed them into KITT's passenger seat.  He laughed, "Well, Machine, you'll have to choose between catching me or stopping yourself and your passenger from being destroyed.  And then there is that nasty gas leak…my bomb which I can use for a radius of 20 miles...so!  No cops better follow me!"  He slammed KITT's door, the sound reaching into the air.  His eyes caught Michael Knight emerging from the courthouse.  He laughed, "Knight!  Catch!"

Michael had fought his way through the halls, each step drawing more of his breath from his body.  His eyes refused to focus.  He was forced to walk in a tunnel.  He looked for KITT, hoping his friend was waiting to help him.  Instead he watched Patrick force Selena get into KITT.  Then Patrick stood over the Trans Am, holding a black remote box and the com-link.

Something sailed through the air toward him.  Michael found the com-link coming at him.  He caught it in time to hear KITT say, "I can't get rid of them, Devon!  I'm going to explode in sixty seconds.  Clear the area."

Patrick heard KITT too.  Michael looked up at his enemy to find him gloating, "Knight!  My Revenge is complete!  You will watch our Queen and your steed die together!"  Patrick ran from the parking lot.

Selena's screams for help, the sound of her struggling to be free blared through the com-link.  Devon instructed, "KITT, move away from here.  Make it as painless as possible for her, my friend."

KITT responded, "Don't worry, Devon.  Selena will not feel a thing."

Michael tried to speak, but only whispered, "NO, Don't! KITT!"

To Michael's horror, he watched his friend begin to move to an empty parking lot away from the building.  Helplessness invaded his mind, draining his will to fight.  He fell against the pavement, the pain of his open wound sapping his strength.  His eyes died at the sight of a fireball erupting from with KITT's frame.  The air was filled with smoke, large pieces of the sunroof and the T-Top sailing up and back to the ground.  He had no choice but to surrender to his body's injuries, slipping into unconsciousness as his friend and lover slipped into death.


	12. Remember the Knight Ch12

Knight Rider

Remember The Knight

Epilogue  
Part XII  
By Ldydeb  
  


The sun was beginning to rise on the warm November day.  The hospital bed creaked under Michael's large muscular frame.  He tried to move, tried to turn over.  He lay on his stomach, his arm attached to a silver steel pole by plastic IV tubes.  An oxygen mask was lightly strapped to his face helping him breathe.

Michael felt drained of all feeling except for physical pain and sorrow.  He had been dreaming.  Selena was bound inside KITT, her face filled with terror, her tears.  Again he saw his friend explode surrounded with black smoke.  His eyes opened to find Bonnie curled up in a hospital recliner asleep.  He felt a soft feminine hand brush his forehead.  The hand belonged to a young nurse.  She smiled, "Welcome to County Medical, Mr. Knight.  Please do not try to move.  You don't want to rip open the stitched in your back."

Bonnie's eyes opened.  She sat up and asked, relief and worry liberally evident in her voice, "He's awake."

Michael groggily replied, "Bonnie?   Selena?  KITT?"

Bonnie leaned forward, her hand on his shoulder, "Just get well, Michael.  KITT will be waiting for you."

What? Michael thought, had he heard correctly?

Bonnie observed Michael's face, saw the question.  She smiled down at him, "Yes, Michael, KITT is still alive.  So please just concentrate on getting better."

Michael swallowed, a difficult thing when force to lie on his stomach.  He demanded, "And Selena?  Is she…where?"

Bonnie took a deep breath and answered, "You know need to know that now, Michael."

Michael asked, "Why, how bad is it, Bonnie?"

Bonnie answered, "Luckily not as bas as it could have been, Michael.  Lennox punctured your lung and you didn't help matters when you fought him."

Michael's raspy voice was harsh, "Is he dead?"

Bonnie replied, "No.  He's recovering from your stab wound in prison infirmary.  That is where he will spend the rest of his life.  His lawyer had no choice but to plead guilty and thro Lennox on the mercy of the court.  It was the only way to keep his client from death row."

Michael spat venomously, "That's where he should be.  What about Judson?"

A familiar voice was heard behind his head.  The formal Bostonian accented voice informed, "He has escaped, Michael.  I am sorry."

Bonnie nodded to the nurse before Michael returned to dangerous subjects.  The nurse came forward, a syringe in her hand.  She said, "That is enough for now, Mr. Knight.  You need to rest."  She sent medicine into Michael's body and soon he floated away drifting back to his dreams.

Weeks later Michael sat in his apartment on Foundation property.  His physical recuperation had been slow hampered by a depression that would be much harder to heal.  He looked down at his dinner.  There were large pieces of freshly fried fish with potatoes and onions.  His mind pulled him backward in time.  Emerald eyes laughing at him, while her lush lips dipped from a crystal wine glass.  His cheeks heated from the tears coming freely down again.  His heart wanted to die in his chest, to rid itself from its pain.  Unable to eat, Michael pushed his plate away.  Even though the hour was early, he decided to seek the safety of his bed.  On his nightstand lay the medicines that he still needed to heal.  The last one to go down was to help him sleep.  That one he took two of wanting to hide from the world in his dreams.  He lay back against his pillows, staring at the ceiling until the drug took over his consciousness and plunged him into a deep sleep.

Sometime during the night Michael floated to the bungalow by the lake.  He found his way up the stairs to the master suite at the end of the hall.  There his moon lit angel waited; her arms reaching for him.  She knelt in the center of the canopied bed surrounded by sheer, shimmering panels making her ethereal.  His heartbeat quickened, his body moving on its own toward her.  He spoke, "You're dead."

She smiled, "For you, My Knight, for Christmas…For tonight, I am A live!  Love me before I disappear."

The Angel pulled him to her tenderly, tasting his lips with hers.  Her lips moved like tissue over his cheeks, soaking up his love for her in his tears.  Her tears made love to his as nose touched nose, cheek caressed cheek.  Michael fiercely grabbed her arms welding her into him.  They were pressed against each other on their knees.  Michael was desperate to keep her with him; desperate to make love to her as slow as possible knowing she'd be gone with their climax.  He took her off her knees, pushing her under him on the bed.  Their kisses never ceased; a rhythm building with each passing moment.

Michael rose up over her, pinning her between his kneeling legs.  His hands inched their way over her skin, his eyes memorizing every curve, every blemish, every mole.  He felt her raise her hips in invitation as his fingertips brushed her breasts.  He bent over, flicking his tongue over the center, teasing them to beg for more.  When he was gratified that one had been generously paid attention to, he moved to the other.  Sighs of pure joy reached his ears, as did the words of his angel's love.

His body was becoming a live with a heady sensation.  The Angel's hands found he secret place and began to work their magic, lovingly and longingly.  His passion rose up a degree, he leaned over to kiss the breasts he'd been prodding to become alive.  His labored breath tickled her skin and he watched waves of goose-flesh" pass down her body, little hairs rising up for him to tingle more.  He heard her urge him to make love to her.  But he was not ready.  He wanted to keep her with him as long as he could.

The Angel would not be satisfied with that.  She quickly flipped him to his back.  Her mouth blazed a trail of fire from his throat to his thighs.  He kept contact with her, caressing her back, pulling her lips to his while her hands worshipped him.  Again he tasted her tears, joined in her bittersweet sorrow.  He begged, "Don't leave, Moon lit Angel."

The moon lit angel responded,  "I must my love.  You are dreaming.  In the morning the dream will end and I will be gone."  She bent her head to his lips and begged, "So Love me, Knight!  Love me hard, while we still have time."  The she kissed him.

He felt her valiant efforts to hold back the urgent violence of her passion.  He felt her legs entwine in his and then straddle him until he was buried inside her.  She did not move, only rose to sit, pulling his hands to her hips.  He guided her, then held her against him as he rocked his hips up into her hard.  He watched her stretch in satisfaction trying to pull pack from the tension he was building inside her.  Her green eyes stared deeply into his, her approaching crest locking her against him.  When she couldn't take anymore, she lay hard against h him, now rocking her hips trying to find the right rhythm to the music they were creating.

Michael's hands trapped her head, his fingers becoming tied by her silky tresses.  He forced her down, claiming her mouth in a desperate plea of love, to hold on, to stay with him.  He didn't want to stop the ride.  He wanted to stay in the dream.  But his body betrayed him sending waves of his desire into the body of his Moon-lit Angel.

He held her until both fell back to earth.  His heart overflowed with tears with the feel of his Angel's body shaking with her own tears.  She was whispering her love, begging his forgiveness.  He tried to speak, but she again kissed him to silence.  She buried herself against his shoulder, seeking his comforting arms, his security, and his love.

  
  


The alarm clock on his dresser blared with the incoming morning light.  Michael shot up in h is bed, looking for his moon lit Angel.  He called out for her, touched the side of the bed he swore he felt her in for most of the night.  He was puzzled finding himself nude.  The pajama shorts and t-shirt he usually wore thrown to the floor by the bed – in the exact spot his Angel threw them.  The bed was filled with her scent mingled with his.  

In sadness, he drew the pillow to his face; relishing her feeling her tears' remnants.  He added new tears wondering how he could possibly have such a realistic, vivid dream.  Her voice murmured in his brain, "It's Love, Knight!"

Michael decided he could not put off going back to work any longer.  He believed his grief was driving him to make his dreams real.  He needed to fight monsters again to escape fighting the memories of his Selena.  Yet, as h e held the pillow, felt her presence still surrounding him, he knew trying to escape was not truly what he wanted.  Like the pillow, he would hold her memory against him, seeking it when he needed to.  Wit that thought Michael drifted back to sleep.

Later that morning, Michael entered the warehouse's garage.  As he passed by Selena's golf-cart, he fought the urge to touch it…as if touching it he would by touching her.  He approached KITT's by, greeting, "How are you KIT?"

KITT's sensor lights immediately roamed the area, his driver side door opening.  He greeted, "I am doing better than you are, Michael.  Are you sure you are ready to work?  My sensors tell me the wound in your back in not quite healed yet."

Michael's lips formed a thin line of determined resignation, "I'm ready, KITT.  I need to get out of here."  Michael climbed inside the driver's seat.  He was immediately aware the something was wrong.  He expected to find a whole new panel of instruments, new equipment to replace the one's destroyed by the explosion.  The only part that was new was the passenger seat, the seat held the aroma of new leather and there were no scratches or worn places. 

His brain needed to confirm what he was seeing, his eyes traveled to the center of the steering column.  Immediately his mind brought back Selena attacking while they drove to San Francisco.  He felt himself smile at the memory, recalling every detail, including KITT's as stance in going to automatic mode.  Michael looked again at the center consol where Bonnie had placed the device that monitored persons The Foundation were protecting – specifically the two marked Tina and Jasmine.  As he expected their heartbeats were strong, their life signs recording them still living in San Francisco as Michael hit the button to bring them up.  The his hand traced the initials that had been stained by bright purple nail polish – Selena's nail polish.  Another puzzle for Michael.  He demanded, "KITT.  I thought you exploded, Buddy.  I thought…"

KITT remained silent, only the sound of his monitoring systems getting louder in Michael's ears.

If KITT was not destroyed, Michael thought, then…  He pushed the button for Selena's life signs.  Immediately her heartbeat pounded within KITT's cockpit.  Michael was frantic.  He again demanded, "KITT, what happened to Selena?  Where is she?"

KITT repeated what the FLAG database reported, "Michael, Selena Kirk is listed as dead."

Michael demanded, "Then why is your monitor deafening me with her heart beat?"

KITT remarked flatly, "That information is not available to you, Michael."

Michael ordered, "KITT, access FLAG Data base."

KITT's computer screen displayed the main page to FLAG'S Website.  KITT requested, "I need your password, Michael."

Michael spoke, "ML112sk3.  The same one it's been since Selena put in the protocol!"

KITT informed, "Access accepted, Michael."

Michael requested, "Show me the file on Selena, KITT."

After several long silent minutes, KITT responded, "I am sorry, Michael.  I cannot show you that information."

Michael argued, "KIT!  Get me that file."

KITT replied, "Michael, FLAG security protocol will not let me show you Selena's file.  You do not have proper access to that classified file."

"What do you mean classified!  How can a dead woman's file be classified?"  Michael knew what it meant and for the first time, he uttered, "You are a bastard, Devon!'

KITT responded, "Do you need help, Michael?"

Harshly, Michael answered, "No, KITT, you have done enough already!  Thank you."  His voice contained traces of rage and betrayal.  He climbed out of the driver's seat of the Tran Am unable to control what he was feeling or what he might say.  Turning away from his friend, his partner, he said, "Be ready to go in an hour, KITT!"


End file.
